


Harry Potter Smut Oneshots (Part 1 of 5)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/F, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Twerking, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 62
Words: 48,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Numerous pairings, including heterosexual and various LGBTQ+ oneshots, mainly involving Harry but also includes other relationships.This work now includes mini series as well as oneshots.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Albus Severus Weasley/Hermione Granger, Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Colin Creevey, Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey/Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Hugo Weasley, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Hugo Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hugo Weasley/Fred Weasley II, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley, James Sirius Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley/Ron Weasley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin/Teddy Malfoy-Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Weasley/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin, Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Smut Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719403
Comments: 125
Kudos: 643





	1. Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This book will include many different pairings in various situations.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has had quite enough of Dudley's bad behaviour, and decides to take action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been intrigued by this pairing for a while, this was interesting to write.

Harry was sat in his bedroom, which was next door to Dudley's. He couldn't get what had happened in the Tri Wizard Tournament out of his mind. It had only been a few months, and the feelings he had were still extremely strong.

He was enjoying learning about some new spells, which might come in handy in order to stop his family being horrible to him. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had gone out for a meal for a few hours, so the cousins were alone.

Harry was rather fed up of the fact that his cousin was being loud. Dudley was playing a video game and it was really getting on Harry's nerves. Why was putting up with the fact that his cousin was always being treated well, whilst he was being constantly tortured.

Deciding that he wasn't going to wait, Harry stood up and banged on Dudley's door. He planned to teach Dudley a lesson he'd never forget, using a spell that he had been learning. He knew he could get into trouble, but he didn't care.

"Dudley!" Harry screeched "Open this door right now, fatty!"

"Hell no, loser!" Dudley spluttered "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Is that so..." Harry mumbled.

Harry realised the door was unlocked, and slowly opened it. Whilst Dudley was engrossed in his video game, Harry took his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at Dudley and mumbled the spell under his breath. It took a few moments, but it did take full effect.

Dudley was suddenly stripped, and found himself on the bed, unable to move. Harry smiled like the devil, knowing that he was about to get even with his cousin.

"What are you doing Harry?" Dudley demanded.

"I'm teaching you a lesson" Harry replied "This is the only way you can screw with me"

Harry stripped off and approached his cousin slowly. He grabbed Dudley's semi erect member and began to stroke it slowly. He noticed that his cousin was starting to squirm slightly, which made Harry quietly satisfied.

"Don't deny it anymore" Harry stated "You've wanted this for ages"

"I... I..." Dudley stuttered.

"It's fine, I'm going to make sure you get what you want" Harry muttered "But you're also going to give me what I want"

Harry noticed that Dudley was now fully erect, impressively at 8 inches. Harry was smaller than that, but he didn't care, he was going to enjoy Dudley, and that was really turning him on.

Not thinking about anything else, Harry put his mouth at the tip of Dudley's cock. He licked it lightly, causing a moan from his cousin. He then took Dudley's penis completely into his mouth, feeling it throb as he bobbed up and down.

"Oh... wow!" Dudley whispered "Keep going!"

Dudley was in heaven, despite the fact that he couldn't move. He wasn't able to last long, and suddenly a massive load of sperm squirted into Harry's mouth. Harry looked at Dudley, before he swallowed the hot liquid in his mouth.

"Now I've given you what you want" Harry said "You're going to give me what I want"

"What's that?" Dudley wondered.

Harry got onto Dudley and lowered his virgin hole onto Dudley's member, which rapidly became hard once more. Harry felt a slight pain, but this passed once he had allowed himself to get used to the feeling. He began bouncing up and down, feeling his prostate getting stimulated by the thick cock that was thrusting in and out of it.

"Wow, you're so big!" Harry declared "It's really stretching me out!"

"You're so tight!" Dudley countered "So warm!"

Dudley once again couldn't last long, shooting his load into Harry's ass after only a few minutes. This only made Harry more horny, as now he was more lubricated. He grabbed his own cock this time, stroking all 6 inches of it from base to tip. He moaned, releasing a large, hot load onto Dudley's chest.

Harry collapsed on top of Dudley, kissing him passionately on the lips. It was an amazing feeling and he loved all of it. After a few moments, he got off of Dudley, used a spell to let his cousin move again and also dress both of them. They couldn't wait for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to go out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	2. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finds it difficult to control himself after seeing James in a hot situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first incest fic, what do you think?

James had enjoyed a pretty great life, enjoying constant popularity from his friends at school, and that meant that his relationship with his brother was strained. He was two years older than Albus, and had a more muscular build. Practically all of the girls and gay students drooled over him.

What he didn't know was that Albus was hiding a secret. Albus knew it was wrong, he couldn't help but feel bad each time the thought about it, but he was at the point where he could no longer control himself. The fact was that he had developed strong feelings for James. He wasn't ashamed of being gay, he had known for ages and now he was about to start his fifth year at Hogwarts, and James was about to start his seventh.

Albus was trying to find a way to come out to everyone, but every time he thought, his mind was flooded with James's face. It was becoming more and more frustrating as he knew that no matter how much he loved his brother, they could never be together.

They were one week away from returning to school, so Albus was already getting nervous. He knew that school was only going to get harder as he got older, and he didn't want to let anyone down. Little did he know that his trail of thought was about to be interrupted.

Albus walked by the bathroom, and noticed that James was completely naked. He had never seen his muscular form, and enjoyed what he saw. James got into the shower, and despite Albus best efforts, he couldn't help but watch his brother.

James turned the shower on, and quickly became wet and shiny. It really highlighted everything, from his muscles to his butt. Suddenly, he found himself becoming uncomfortable, his underwear became tight as his dick started to get erect.

Albus pulled his trousers and briefs down, exposing his 7 inch cock. He couldn't stop himself from becoming really horny. He closed his eyes and began to stroke his member, feeling the sensation of pleasure spread through his body. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that James had turned around and Albus saw his brothers erect 9 inch cock.

Pleasure soon turned to embarrassment, as James looked straight at Albus. Not being able to speak, Albus pulled his clothes back up and ran to his room, not wanting to talk to James. He buried his face in his pillow, but after a minute or two, he heard his bedroom door knock.

"Albus!" James called "Open the door right now!"

"No James!" I cried "Just go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere" James insisted "Either open the door, or I will come in anyway"

Albus didn't do anything, and heard the door open. He felt light footsteps get close to him, before the side of his bed started to dip. Looking around, he saw James sat on the edge of the bed, with only a towel draped around himself.

"Bro, what were you doing?" James wondered "Why were you watching me in the shower, whilst playing with yourself?"

"What does it matter now?" Albus mumbled "Clearly I'm a sick freak who you never want to speak to again"

"If that's the case, why am I speaking to you now?" James questioned.

Albus sat up, and looked directly at James' face. He noticed that his brother wasn't angry, but was really calm and collected instead. Albus started to also calm down, but his dick was still rock hard. James was still waiting for an answer, when he noticed his brother's problem.

"Do you want a hand?" James offered.

"What are you talking about?" Albus reacted.

Without warning, James started rubbing Albus' bulge through his trousers, making his little brother moan lustfully at the feeling. Albus didn't need any more convincing, as he removed all of his clothes and James began stroking Albus' 7 inch dick.

"Wow... I didn't realise" Albus chuckled "This could feel so good"

"Want to stroke me?" James enquired "It's fine, go ahead"

James watched as Albus jumped at the opportunity, unwrapping the towel from James' body and when he wrapped his hand tightly around James' 9 inch dick, he felt it twitch. They were lying on the bed side by side, and enjoying every moment of it.

After a couple of minutes, James removed his hand and began stroking himself, prompting Albus to do the same. As they quickened their pace, Albus started to reach his peak, and couldn't stop himself.

"James!" Albus screeched, as he blew his load over his stomach.

It had been the biggest orgasm he had ever had, made even better by James watching him. James wanted to know what it tasted like, so mopped up the semen with his hand and put it in his mouth. Albus loved watching, but wanted James to orgasm too.

"Come on bro" Albus encouraged "I want to see you climax too"

James stood up and was right in front of Albus' face. It didn't take him much longer, and soon he was beginning to tense up. Albus knew what was going to happen and James suddenly found himself unable to stop.

"Albus!" James bellowed, as he shot his load all over Albus' face.

Collapsing back on his brother's bed, James breathed heavily as he calmed down. Albus snuggled up to him, feeling more love from his brother than ever before. They smiled at each other for a few moments.

"I guess that's why you are my big brother" Albus joked.

"Aww, that makes you my not so little brother then" James giggled.

They got dressed again and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink and something to eat. They wouldn't stop looking at each other, and both couldn't help but look forward to the next time they could bond together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Fred Weasley & George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred discovers more about himself when left alone with George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is twincest, I hope you enjoy.

Fred and George had shared a bedroom forever. Being twins, they weren't really bothered by that fact. After all, it was to be expected and they basically went everywhere together anyway, so they didn't mind a bit.

George was always confident, but Fred was much more sensitive and prudish. This was clearly shown by the fact that George could walk around shirtless, sometimes only wearing his boxer shorts, but Fred refused to wear just his briefs.

It was a quiet afternoon, and everyone else had gone out. Fred wasn't feeling too good and didn't want to go, so George decided he would keep his twin brother company. It made Fred feel extremely guilty that his brother was staying with him. He knew how much George wanted to go, but he was very grateful nonetheless to have a such a close bond with his brother.

As Fred sat down in the kitchen, he noticed that George was walking towards him, wearing just his boxers. Fred usually was indifferent to this, he had seen George without a shirt many times, but usually his mum or dad, or even Ron or Ginny, would also be there.

George walked beside where Fred was sitting, but he dropped his wand on the floor, causing him to bend over, facing away from his twin. Fred had never noticed just how round George's ass was before, and it caused him to feel different. It wasn't that he felt inferior that his butt was flat by comparison, but he liked what he was looking at. He really wanted to touch his brother's butt, but somehow found a way to resist doing so.

What he didn't know was that George had seen him. Being only older by a few moments, George could always tell when something was going on, and he found that Fred watching him was making him very horny, to the point where he was unable to hide it. He turned around with a smile on his face, and noticed that Fred became sad.

"Did you enjoy looking at my ass Freddy?" George teased "It's nice and big, isn't it?"

"Shut up Georgey" Fred replied "I definitely didn't"

"Well I enjoyed you looking at me" George responded "I'm so hard now"

"What are you talking about?" Fred enquired "Why would you enjoy me looking?"

Without warning, George pulled his boxers down, exposing his 9 inch member, which was erect and throbbing proudly. Fred didn't know what to say, but what he didn't realise was the fact that he was drooling.

"Come on bro, stop denying yourself some pleasure" George encouraged "I can see you're bulging too, so let it free, and join me"

"I'm not sure about this" Fred commented "What if mum and dad or the others come back?"

"We don't need to worry about that" George reacted "They said they wouldn't be back until midnight, didn't they?"

"It's seven o'clock, so we have five hours" Fred rejoined "Hmm... okay let's do this"

Fred stripped his clothes off almost immediately. He was proud of the fact that he was identical to his brother, also having a 9 inch member. George lay down on his back on the floor, making Fred confused as to what his plans were.

"What are you doing?" Fred questioned.

"Just lie on top of me, facing towards my feet" George instructed.

"Then what?" Fred continued.

"We're going to suck each other off" George replied.

That made Fred really excited, and he promptly did as he was asked. He was about to start licking the tip of George's cock, when he felt his brother engulf his entire dick, all the way down to his balls. George started going really fast, but then paused, instead moving his tongue to Fred's tight virgin ass hole. It was a new sensation for Fred, but he was loving it.

When he was used to the feeling, he started to suck George's cock, bobbing up and down on it with all the determination in the world. He remembered what George had just down, and went towards George's ass hole, putting his tongue in. It was warm and smooth, and George began to moan loudly with pleasure. After a few minutes, he decided that to put his finger into George's hole, causing more moans.

Soon, Fred's desire was to taste George's sperm, and so he went back to sucking his twin, increasing his pace until finally, George exploded into his mouth. Fred's mouth was full, and he swallowed every last drop.

"Wow, that tasted great!" Fred chuckled.

"Your turn now bro" George joked.

Fred squirmed as George sucked his dick, and inserted his finger into Fred's wet sloppy ass. Fred didn't take long, and shot his load deep down George's throat. Fred stood up, helping George to his feet after he did so. They knew they couldn't tell anyone about what had happened, but they knew they were going to have lots of opportunities to have some hot and fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	4. Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco feels strongly about Harry, and decides that he can no longer hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the best ships in my opinion.

As Draco began his fifth year, he was finding it difficult to live up to his father's expectations. He was a Malfoy, and he wasn't supposed to like anyone who wasn't a Slytherin, and more than that, he wasn't supposed to like any boys. He had never understood why, but his father had constantly reminded him of the "correct" way to act.

It might have been okay, if he wasn't completely obsessed with the boy who was supposed to be his worst enemy. Ever since the Tri Wizard Tournament, Draco had become increasingly attracted to Harry, and he was really freaking out about it.

Walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco attempted to walk to an empty spot, when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry bellowed "Get back here!"

"Leave me alone Potter" Draco reacted "I've got to eat breakfast"

Harry didn't argue, much to Draco's surprise. He sat at the Slytherin table, but noticed most people were not near him. There was a big space between him and other students, which made him feel very isolated. He watched Harry with Ron and Hermione on the Gryffindor table, and was becoming increasingly annoyed and jealous of the fact that Harry was having a nice time.

After he had finished, Draco took a brave step and walked over to Harry. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do, but he wanted to stop worrying about his feelings. Harry looked up, with Ron and Hermione giving Draco a weird look.

"What Malfoy?!" Harry snapped "You didn't want to talk earlier, why are you here now?!"

"I want to talk to you Potter" Draco mumbled "In private"

Just as Harry was about to argue, Draco grabbed him by the arm and took him away from the Great Hall. He found a door, which revealed the Room of Requirement. It was empty, but that didn't matter, Draco just wanted somewhere private to talk.

"Come on then" Harry sighed "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Shut up and let me think!" Draco responded "This is hard"

"From the look of it, something else is hard too" Harry chuckled, pointing towards the growth in the front section of Draco's trousers.

"Oh, u-um" Draco stuttered "You know what? To hell with it!"

Draco grabbed Harry and forced their mouths together, feeling the soft, moist lips of his supposed enemy. He was going crazy with lust, and at that moment, Harry was starting to get into it too.

"I want you Potter" Draco begged "Sorry, I mean, Harry"

"What are you waiting for Draco?" Harry questioned "You want it? Come and get it!"

Draco stripped off, allowing his 7 inch dick to be free. He noticed how Harry was staring at it, but before he could even speak, Harry's lips were around his shaft. He was bobbing up and down on the blond, knowing he was sending Draco to Harry.

Without any warning, Draco couldn't hold on anymore. He let out a loud moan, releasing a massive load into Harry's mouth. It was the best feeling he had ever had, but he also knew that it wasn't over yet.

"Thank you!" Draco giggled "That was amazing!"

"Now it's my turn" Harry retorted "Get on all fours"

Harry watched happily as Draco got into position. He noticed the Slytherin's ass was smooth and peachy, just like his own. He kneeled down behind Draco and slowly inserted his own 6 inch dick into Draco's tight hole. He went slowly at first, before getting faster and harder. With one final thrust, he felt himself shoot into Draco's ass-hole.

Draco smiled at Harry, and for the first time they both felt as if they were definitely no longer enemies. Harry gave Draco a loving kiss, stroking the blond hair of the Slytherin affectionately and holding him close, before pulling back slightly.

"What's going to happen when your father hears about this?" Harry joked.

"Oh trust me, he won't hear!" Draco insisted.

Draco gave Harry a hug, not wanting to let the Gryffindor go. He wasn't sure if they would ever be open about what happened, but until then they were going to be together, regardless of any of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Harry Potter & Colin Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin feels depressed, until he finds out something that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be slightly different and longer than the other chapters.

Colin Creevey had always been Harry Potter's biggest and most loyal fan. He and his brother Dennis used to stay up all night, talking about the chosen one. Dennis' enthusiasm for Harry, whilst obvious, was not as strong.

One difference between Colin and Dennis, was that Dennis was interested in girls. In fact, despite only being in his third year, Dennis had a girlfriend. Colin was proud of his brother, but also jealous that it was going to be easier for him. No matter how hard he tried, Colin was only interested in one person, and that was Harry.

Dennis was sat down in the Gryffindor common room with his girlfriend, and they were snuggled up together. Colin returned from a walk, but instead of joining his brother, he walked up to his bed, wanting to be left alone.

Colin sat down on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. His wanted to have fun, he wanted to be with Harry, but he knew that would never be. He didn't know that Dennis had followed him, as he was concerned about Colin's behaviour.

"Of course he'll never love you" Colin sobbed "He loves Ginny"

"Oh please!" Dennis interjected "Stop it!"

Taken completely by surprise, Colin looked at his brother. He didn't know what to say, as he wasn't expecting anyone to hear what he had been telling himself. Dennis waited patiently whilst his brother composed himself.

"D-Dennis" Colin stuttered "What are y-you doing here?"

"I was just coming to check on you Colin" Dennis explained "But I didn't expect to hear you admit how you feel for another boy"

"What does it matter?" Colin sighed "He wouldn't like me, even if I was a girl"

Dennis took pity on Colin. His big brother was a kind, loving person and now he also knew Colin was gay. It was not a problem for him, as he was so close to Colin.

"Are you even going to tell me who this boy is?" Dennis wondered.

"It's Harry Potter" Colin mumbled "Before you reply... I know, how could I be so stupid?"

"Why would you think that? It's not stupid" Dennis assured.

"I have an obsession with someone who wouldn't go out with me" Colin continued "He only likes Ginny"

Looking at his brother, Dennis felt quite helpless and didn't really know what to say to help his brother. It was a frustrating feeling, but then he remembered something very important that could change things for Colin. 

"Just so you know, Ginny isn't interested in Harry" Dennis stated

"W-what?" Colin reacted.

"Ginny has a girlfriend, so Harry is never, ever going to be with her" Dennis persisted.

"That doesn't mean he'd like me" Colin rejoined.

"Apparently, he takes a bath at 8pm every evening" Dennis revealed.

"How do you know that?" Colin replied.

"I heard Ron and Hermione talk about it, he goes to the room of requirement for more privacy" Dennis said "It's 7.30pm now, so if you want to have some fun, you could go and, um, have a look"

Dennis watched as a mischievous smile appeared on Colin's face. Jumping up, Colin walked to his brother, kissed him on the forehead and ran off. He was going to the room of requirement, to wait for Harry. He felt very dirty, but his determination overruled his morals.

Colin didn't have to wait very long, as he noticed Harry entered the room of requirement. His pulse began racing, and his breathing became heavy, as he was starting to get nervous. The nerves stopped as soon as Harry began undressing.

With a sense of lust, Colin was captivated by what he was looking at, knowing that no one else had seen it. Harry was down to his briefs, and Colin was getting frustrated. Harry had decided to quickly fold all of his clothes up, delaying the big reveal that Colin was looking forward to.

Then it happened... Harry removed the last item of clothing, and Colin stared. Harry was already erect, and was about 6 inches long. As he enjoyed the view, Colin licked his lips, watching as Harry lowered himself into his already prepared bath.

Colin had already dropped his trousers and his underwear, grabbing his 4 inch member and rubbing vigorously. Harry stood up and the water fell down his toned body, emphasising his abs and the curved nature of his butt.

"Ahh!" Colin moaned involuntarily.

Colin mentally kicked himself, as Harry looked over and spotted him. Surprisingly, Harry wasn't angry, but looked puzzled. Getting out of the bath, Harry walked towards Colin, as he tried to understand what was happening.

"Colin, why are you here, pleasuring yourself?" Harry posed "Am I disturbing your private time?"

"N-no not at all... I, I love you Harry" Colin muttered "I've been attracted to you for ages and I just couldn't help myself"

Harry saw this as an opportunity, pushing Colin onto his knees. He presented his cock, and shoved it into Colin's mouth. He thrust in and out repeatedly, not caring very much that it was making Colin gag.

"That's it" Harry encouraged "Enjoy it"

Colin started to relax, becoming more horny as Harry kept going. With a massive push, Harry reached his climax, and released his load into Colin's mouth. There was so much that it trickled down Colin's chin.

"Wow!" Colin giggled.

"It's your turn now" Harry responded.

Harry proceeded to get onto his knees, and Colin watched with anticipation, as Harry wrapped his lips around the shaft of his dick. He enjoyed himself, but to his embarrassment, he climaxed after only twenty seconds, shooting a small blob of semen into Harry's mouth.

"I can't believe we just did that" Colin stated "But I loved it"

"Don't worry" Harry rejoined "It won't be the last time"

Harry gave Colin a kiss, momentarily taking his breath away. They shared a quick smile, before Colin returned to the Gryffindor common room. He met Dennis, who noticed the big smile on his brother's face.

"You look happy" Dennis observed.

"I am" Colin chuckled.

"Did you see Harry?" Dennis wondered.

"Oh yes" Colin replied "I saw all of him, and more"

Dennis gave Colin a knowing look, as Colin tried to compose himself. He ran up to his bed, and tried to understand what had happened. Everything was a blur, but at that moment, he wouldn't change it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Was the inclusion of a slightly longer build up better or worse?


	6. Harry Potter & Ron Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets a surprise during a private moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay in updating.

Ron needed to have a wash, he was going to be going out on a date with Hermione later in the evening, so wanted to feel at his best. She had a positive affect on him, although Ron of course, would never admit to it. He always made more effort for her.

Stepping into the boys showers, he stood underneath one of the streams of water after he had turned it on, making sure he washed everywhere thoroughly, so that Hermione wouldn't be put off. As much as he enjoyed the experience, Ron was unaware of the fact that he wasn't alone.

Harry had wanted to take a shower too, but before he entered, he heard that the water was already on. He was on the opposite side of the wall to Ron, and he noticed there was a hole in the wall, so Harry knelt down and looked through, realising that it was Ron who was showering.

Harry's affections for Ron was undeniable to anyone, but in the last few months, it had grown to more than best friends. Harry was usually the smart one, but in this case he could no longer control his urges, so once he had taken all of his clothes off, he put his tongue through the hole in the wall, hoping Ron would notice it 

Ron was nearly finished showering by this point, and just as he was about to turn the water off he noticed that there was a tongue sticking out of the hole in the wall. He didn't know it was Harry, but at the same time he was already feeling quite horny, so against his better judgement, he decided to have a little fun.

Ron slowly rested the head of his penis on Harry's tongue, prompting Harry to lick it slowly in an attempt to get Ron excited. After a few moments which seemed to pass so slowly, Ron was erect, and began pushing his cock into Harry's mouth, which he noted was wet and warm.

"That feels great" Ron complimented "You are so talented at this"

Harry was tempted to keep on going, but guilt got the better of him, he would have to reveal who he was, because it might cause massive problems and potentially a scandal if he didn't Harry stood up started talking, ready to run away if necessary.

"Ron, it's me" Harry stated "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have---"

"Just shut up and keep going" Ron ordered "I don't care Harry, please just get on with it!"

Harry got back onto his knees and began sucking Ron with greater speed. He knew that in a few moments, he was going to get to taste his best friend's load, but he didn't want to rush Ron's climax. He slowed down a bit, before deciding he wanted to actually see Ron

Stepping out from behind the wall, Harry walked up to Ron and kissed him. It wasn't exactly a smooth kiss, but it would do. Pulling apart, Ron pushed Harry back onto his knees, and shoved his cock back into the dark haired boy's mouth. Harry wasn't satisfied though, as he wanted to feel Ron deep inside him.

"Please, fuck me!" Harry begged.

"Are you sure?" Ron wondered.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life" Harry responded.

Ron didn't answer, instead he bent Harry against the wall and placed himself at Harry's hole. He pushed in, causing a cry of pain from Harry, which made him lose his nerve a little bit, as he had no intentions of hurting his friend.

"Should I stop?" Ron enqured.

"Hell no! Please push it it!" Harry argued.

Ron pulled out, before pushing back in again, repeating this action until it got easier. He noticed how Harry had started to moan in pleasure, and this made Ron go crazy with lust. He went faster and faster, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot, moist hole on his dick.

"Oh god!" Harry screeched "Ron!"

Harry couldn't hold back, and his orgasm shook his body, releasing sperm all over the wall he was against. Ron was so turned on by watching it, that after a final thrust, he shot his semen into Harry's ass, after which he slowly removed himself from his friend.

"That was... different" Ron commented "But I enjoyed it!"

"Same here!" Harry agreed "But what about Hermione"

"Don't worry about her" Ron instructed "It was never going to work out anyway"

Harry hugged Ron, and they held each other closely, feeling their bodies skin touching. Without wondering about anything else, Ron kissed Harry, and felt himself become more comfortable and now he was happier than he had ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Harry Potter & Hemione Granger (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds it hard to contain her feelings for Harry, but how will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first heterosexual oneshot in this work.

Hermione was known to have a great mind, but she had weak spot. She couldn't help but find herself overwhelmingly attracted to Harry. She would often stay awake at night in her bed, thinking about Harry and imagining his musky smell.

The mere thought of touching Harry's abs made her moist. She used her wand to stimulate herself, and could often get complete satisfaction within seconds. She yearned to know how big his penis was, and to feel it.

She was sat in the common room, studying for her Muggle Studies exam. She heard the door open, and noticed that Harry had entered. Trying hard to contain herself, she looked up and smiled at her one and only love.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted "Are you ready for the exam?"

"Yes I am Harry" Hermione confirmed "I'm more than ready"

"So, what are you going to do this evening?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know yet, why?" Hermione replied.

"Well I---" Harry began "Wait a just minute, is your seat wet?"

Hermione looked down and felt really embarrassed. She was so turned on by Harry that her pussy had started to get really wet. In fact it was leaking and that meant she could no longer look at him. He knew what was happening, but tried to control himself.

"It's okay, it just means your body is working properly" Harry assured "Is it because of me?"

"Um..." Hermione sighed "Maybe"

"That's really sweet" Harry commented "Would you like to have a good time with me?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired.

"Get undressed for me" Harry instructed "Then get on all fours"

Hermione didn't argue and in the quickest time she could possibly manage, she was in position, totally naked. Harry had got naked too, wanting Hermione to not feel awkward in any way. He slowly inserted a finger into her wet pussy.

"Ooh" Hermione reacted "Yes! P-please continue"

Harry did so, moving his finger in and out of her clit slightly faster as he went on. Neither had them had ever experienced this before, but Hermione was enjoying every moment of it. Harry then slowed down.

"Don't stop!" Hermione begged.

"I think I know what you want" Harry observed.

Hermione wasn't able to respond, as Harry suddenly inserted his tongue into her cunt. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever had, as Harry licked away deep inside her. She wasn't able to hold on, contracting around her tongue and squirting all over Harry's face.

"Wow!" Hermione beamed "I've never felt so good"

"Can you help me out now?" Harry questioned.

Hermione noticed that Harry's dick was fully erect, and about 6 inches long. She leapt at the chance to make Harry cum, so she pushed Harry onto his seat and grabbed his cock, before began stroking gently, gradually becoming more aggresive.

"Oh god, that feels..." Harry mumbled "Mmmph"

"It's going to get better" Hermione insisted.

She began to insert his penis into her eagerly awaiting mouth. Harry loved how wet and hot it felt, as Hermione slobbered over his throbbing member. He started to thrust slightly into her, making her gag, before he felt his balls tightening.

"Yes!" Harry screamed.

He shot a massive load of sperm into her mouth, which she was surprisingly able to swallow without dropping a bit. They sat down next to each other with their bodies really close. Harry kissed her, and Hermione didn't argue.

"I hope we go further" Hermione stated.

"So do I" Harry agreed.

They stared at each other, not having a single regret about what had happened, and enjoying the idea of being able to have lots of fun with one another, with no restrictions and all the love in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is really horny and finds his urges difficult to control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Ron knew that he was becoming unbearable. He was constantly horny, and when he wasn't in class, he could be found on his bed jerking off. Throughout all of it, there was only one person he was thinking about, that special girl whom he loved.

He noticed that Hermione had been ignoring him, and that was not a nice feeling. He really loved her, she was sweet, gorgeous and smart, not to mention very sensible. He would love to go out with her, but everytime he tried to impress her, he ended up annoying her.

He was walking down a corridor when he noticed that Malfoy was looking at Hermione in a threatening me. Ron knew how much Draco hated Hermione, and he was ready to pounce as soon as Draco started to intimidate her.

"Listen you little mudblood!" Draco began.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron interjected.

Hermione looked at Ron, feeling really happy to see him. She knew that she could handle Malfoy if she needed to, but it was nice to have some back up. Malfoy gave Ron a look of disgust, but found the red head wasn't scared.

"This is none of your business" Draco spat.

"You're not going to hurt my friend" Ron responded "Now fuck off!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded "Please don't swear"

"Ugh, I'm bored of you both" Draco commented.

As Draco left, Hermione kept staring at Ron. She knew she had been ignoring him, but at that moment she was so grateful that she forgot how unbearable he had been. She gave him a hug, believing that it was time to be proper friends again.

"Thank you for helping me" Hermione said "It meant a lot"

"That's okay" Ron replied "I missed you"

"What have you been doing recently?" Hermione questioned "I hardly see you out of class"

"You really want to know?" Ron retorted.

"Yes I do" Hermione confirmed.

"I was..." Ron struggled "I was in my bed, jerking off"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted "Why?"

"Because I was horny and I needed to sort it" Ron explained.

"That's not going to happen anymore" Hermione said.

"But why not?" Ron argued "It feels great"

"Come with me" Hermione ordered.

Hermione led Ron to the Room of Requirement, leaving Ron confused as to what was happening. She dragged him inside and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed as this was going to be really important.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"You're not jerking off anymore" Hermione answered.

"But... I have to!" Ron countered.

"From now on, I'm going to help you" Hermione rejoined.

Ron stood in awe as Hermione stripped off. She looked even more gorgeous than he imagined, and it was fair to say that he was already completely erect. He took all of his clothes off, and squirmed when Hermione grabbed his 9 inch member.

"W-what's happening?" Ron squeaked.

"We're going to have a good time!" Hermione beamed.

Hermione took Ron by surprise when she began to suck his dick. She was enjoying it so much, but Ron was becoming so excited that he had to stop her. He wasn't prepared to rush everything, he wanted things to be just right.

"What's wrong?" Hermione mumbled.

"I'm going to cum soon" Ron responded "Please, can I fuck you?"

Hermione got on her back and put her legs up on Ron's shoulders. He slowly pushed in, Hermione had left lots of saliva on his cock so they didn't need lubricant. He found it easy to get in at first, and after a short while, she was so wet that it went smoothly. He rubbed her tits, and enjoyed seeing them jiggle.

It was all going so well, but unfortunately for Ron, he was so into the situation that he was getting close. He couldn't contain himself any longer, a few thrusts were all it took for Hermione's pussy to contract around Ron's cock, and that sent him over the edge.

"Oh god Hermione!" Ron screeched.

"Ronald!" Hermione moaned.

He released a large amount of semen inside of her, before slowly exiting from her entrance. He kissed on the lips, and allowed his mind to clear itself, before he looked at Hermione lovingly. She returned his smile, and they snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus snaps when James starts mocking him and decides to teach his brother a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd turn the tables and do a dominant Albus and submissive James oneshot.

There were times when Albus couldn't stand the sight of James. His big brother used to tease him quite a bit, and as he became an adult, he became a womaniser. James had a string of girlfriends who Albus knew he didn't really love, it was all about sex.

Inadvertently, there was internal conflict from Albus, as whilst James was not a nice person, he did have an amazing body. James's skin was perfect, and he had the most amazing muscles that Albus had ever seen. If it wasn't for the fact they were brothers, Albus probably would've already made a move.

It got to the point, where enough was enough. It all happened when Albus was trying to read his book, whilst sat on his bed, when James came barging in. James had always had no manners and would enter anyone's room without knocking.

"Are you reading your gay books?" James teased "Want to know how you can get a guy to suck your small dick?"

"No I am not" Albus sighed "And anyway, my dick isn't small. Unlike you, I want to lose my virginity with someone I love"

"That's not going to happen" James reacted.

"Oh trust me, it's about to" Albus responded.

Using his ultra fast reaction times, Albus pointed his wand at James, removed his brothers clothes and tied James up to a chair before his brother knew what was going on. He knew that this was so wrong, but Albus had to teach James a lesson.

"P-please Albus" James stuttered "D-don't hurt m-me"

"So you're allowed to hurt me James" Albus argued "Why shouldn't I hurt you?"

"Because I'm your brother and you love me" James replied.

"Exactly my point, losing my virginity to someone I love" Albus chuckled.

After stripping his own clothes off, Albus saw that both he and James had pretty average size penises and low hanging balls. After all this time, Albus had expected more, but having James in this position was such a turn on for him.

Walking towards his brother he knelt in between James' legs, looking at his brothers cock, before daintily wrapping his fingers around the shaft. James let out a gasp when Albus gripped him, and this gave Albus a sense of control.

"After all the times you mocked me for my sexuality" Albus started "You're going to help me explore it"

"I'm sorry! I don't really hate gay people!" James persisted "I promise!"

Paying absolutely no attention to his brother, Albus started to stroke him lightly, looking up to see how much his brother was enjoying the experience. James' eyes rolled back into his head, as he finally stopped talking and allowed this to happen.

"Does that feel good Jamie?" Albus wondered.

"It feels so good Alby" James confirmed.

After stroking his brother for a bit longer, Albus took the heat up a bit, and lowered his head to wrap his lips around his brother's raging boner. It felt smooth and warm in his mouth, as he gradually made his way all the way down until his bottom lip touched James' scrotum.

"Bro, are you sure you're a virgin?" James wondered.

It was as if Albus couldn't hear him anymore, as James felt his brother speed up. He saw Albus' head bobbing faster and faster, causing James to go into a trance. He knew that he was going to release soon, and tried to warn Albus.

"I'm not going to last long" James interjected "If you don't slow down"

Internally, Albus laughed at that statement. It wasn't as if he was going to stop, as he had wanted to feel James' sperm inside him for the longest time. After everything that had happened in the past, he didn't really think he would be in this position. His thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"God Albus!" James screeched.

And that was enough for James, as he shot a jet of his seed into Albus mouth, which the younger brother proudly swallowed. After James finished, Albus slowly removed his head from James' penis, as he looked up and saw the smile on his brother's face.

"That was better than any girl" James declared.

"I hope you know that this isn't over yet" Albus reacted.

"What do you mean?" James posed.

"I'm going to have an orgasm too, and you're going to help me" Albus chuckled.

There was a momentary pause and James thought about what was going to happen, but then he calmed down and realised that he owed his brother that, considering the orgasm Albus had just made him have. He was untied from the chair, and pushed onto his back on Albus' bed.

"What do you want to do?" James wondered.

"I'm going to try anal, and your hole is where I'm going" Albus teased.

Using his wand, Albus ensured that there was plenty of lubrication, as he didn't really want to hurt his brother. He just wanted to show James that he shouldn't be so mean. As he go in between his brother's muscular legs, Albus lifted them onto his shoulders, before using his hand to guide his penis.

"I've never done this before" James said "Please be gentle"

"Will you relax!" Albus ordered "Unlike some people, you know I'd never hurt you"

As he pushed into James' hole, Albus felt it gripping tightly around his penis. He loved the way that James started moaning, as Albus guessed he was rubbing on James' prostate. When he was all the way in, Albus pulled his cock all the way out, before shoving it back in.

"Oh god, that hurts!" James screamed.

"It's okay, it will get better" Albus soothed.

He wasn't completely sure of that, but he had to say something to calm James down. As he began moving back and forth in James' hole, he felt himself become more powerful, and watched happily as James gave into him.

"Who's your boss?" Albus moaned.

"You are!" James panted.

It made Albus speed up to hear that, as his body started to get stiff. He was becoming faster as James' hole was getting violated, and now he was inside him, Albus really hoped that he would get to be in this position again.

"I want to feel you flood my insides" James rejoined.

"I intend to" Albus assured.

His penis became sensitive as he approached his orgasm, and with one big effort, Albus felt his climax take hold of his body. He pushed all the way in, spurting several streams of sperm inside James' hole. He was panting, but it was so worth it.

"You're so manly" James commented.

"And you are a slut" Albus giggled.

As Albus removed his penis from James, he tried to not hurt his brother's red and sore hole. When he was out, Albus got dressed, and then lovingly cleaned James up, before giving his brother a kiss on the lips. He then stood James up and got him dressed.

"I love you, but please don't hurt me again" Albus said "It breaks my heart when my big brother is cruel"

"I'm sorry little brother" James responded "I love you too, and I'll look after you from now on"

When James was dressed, Albus wrapped his arms around his brother, snuggling into his grip. He didn't expect this to be the results of his exploits, but at the same time, he was pleased because he finally had his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Does anyone have any requests for pairings that haven't been included in this book?
> 
> I'm open to suggestions.


	10. Harry Potter & Dudley Dursley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley manages to explore his biggest fetish with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a lot of foot fetishism.

Dudley had been getting urges, which had been making him feel very weird. The fact was that he had started to develop feelings for his cousin. He missed Harry when he was at Hogwarts, and that made his life much trickier, as he tried to keep his parents happy.

The past few weeks had been good for Dudley, as Harry was back from Hogwarts, but every time he saw his cousin, Dudley could not look at him in the face. It wasn't because he was ashamed to love Harry, or even that he believed Harry would never love him, considering how they didn't get on with one another. It was because of the fact that Dudley loved Harry's feet, and looked at them with every opportunity he had.

Dudley would often go to his room and imagine massaging Harry's bare feet. He imagined how soft and delicate they would feel, and how it would feel to lick them, or even suck Harry's toes. But he wouldn't be able to get much further, as that was usually enough to get him to climax.

Late one night, Dudley had just had a bath and was walking back to his room, when he noticed the door to Harry's room was open. Through the gap, he could see Harry, lying naked on his bed, stroking himself furiously. Dudley was relieved to be wearing only a towel, as it meant his movement was not restricted.

He was erect as he saw his cousin masturbating, feeling the blood rush to his member to the point where he was harder than he had ever been before. He noticed that one of Harry's socks was near the door, so he carefully reached in to grab it before Harry could catch him. It was wet as Harry's feet had been hot and sweaty. Dudley brought it to his nose, allowing himself to inhale Harry's scent. He was enjoying the experience, until he heard something distracting.

"Oh Dudley!" Harry moaned "You're dick feels great between my feet!"

"Thanks Harry" Dudley replied, entering the room without a second thought.

"Crap!" Harry screeched.

Dudley closed the door behind him, and could see how upset Harry was. Deciding that he could make them both happy, Dudley walked towards Harry, and tried his best not to go to over the top. He hugged Harry quickly, feeling his member throb.

"Harry, do you want to give me a foot job?" Dudley wondered.

"Um... Y-yes!" Harry stuttered.

"Get on your bed, and lie face down" Dudley instructed "I want to massage your feet first"

Before they did anything, Harry put a charm on the room to make it sound proof. Harry was excited and his cock was now also hard once more, as he lay down on the bed. He felt Dudley's fingers gently caress his soles, before suddenly Dudley started massaging him more forcefully, even getting his fingers between Harry's toes.

"That feels amazing" Harry mumbled.

"Quick, turn over" Dudley continued.

Sensing how horny his cousin was, Harry turned over quickly, proudly displaying his erect dick. Dudley stroked it a few times, enjoying the sensation, before he went back to Harry's feet. He slowly licked the soles, from heel to toe, and Harry enjoyed the feeling of Dudley's saliva dripping down them.

"Dudley, I..." Harry commented "Oh god, this is going to make me release!"

Dudley started to suck Harry's toes, each one individually, before inserting his tongue in and out between the gaps. Harry couldn't take it anymore, and after a few strokes, he shot a massive load of sperm onto his chest. Dudley took the hot semen into his hand and spread it onto Harry's feet, before licking it off.

"That was amazing" Harry complimented.

"Can I have a foot job now?!" Dudley pleaded "I want to shoot!"

Dudley sat on his knees on the edge of the bed, facing Harry, who wrapped his feet around Dudley's dick and began moving them back and forth. Dudley's saliva provided excellent lubrication, and as Dudley was enjoying it so much, he couldn't stop himself, shooting several massive loads of cum onto Harry's feet. It didn't stay that way for long, as Dudley licked it off.

"Fuck Harry" Dudley sighed "That was awesome"

Harry didn't reply, instead he kissed Dudley passionately, which enabled him to taste both his and Dudley's cum at the same time. They snuggled up together and fell asleep, which is how they remained until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	11. Harry Potter & Molly Weasley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is attracted to Molly, but never believed he had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another idea I wanted to explore.

Harry had long been a resident of the Weasley house. Ever since he started Hogwarts, they had practically adopted him into the family. There was never a moment when he didn't feel happy or welcome, which gave him pleasant relief from the horrible atmosphere of the Dursley's house.

He loved all of the Weasleys, particularly Ron and Ginny, but one thing he never revealed was the fact that he was really attracted to Molly Weasley. He felt slightly embarrassed, but he definitely considered her a MILF.

The real reason he had never told anyone wasn't all because he would regret it, but more the fact that he knew Molly wouldn't be the slightest bit interested. After all, she was happily married to Arthur, wasn't she?

Harry was sat down on the sofa in the Weasley's living room. Everyone had gone out for a family trip, but Harry opted to stay behind, as he didn't want them to think he was intruding on their family time.

Looking at a picture of Molly that was on the wall, Harry took his clothes off, wanting to give himself nothing less than pleasure. He began slowly stroking his rapidly increasing member, allowing the feeling to go through his body.

"Wow, what a milf" Harry moaned.

He closed his eyes, imagining what it would be like if Molly was there, and this made him feel like he was close to reaching his peak. Just as he was about to stroke himself to orgasm, he was interrupted.

"Harry dear" Molly began.

As she walked in and saw Harry, Molly's mood changed from her usual kind self to being angry. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and Harry was so embarrassed that he put a cushion over himself.

"Harry!" Molly boomed "What are you doing?!"

"I... I thought you went out" Harry mumbled.

"No, I had chores to do" Molly explained "I'm still waiting for you to tell me what's going on"

"I can't tell you" Harry insisted.

"Whatever it is, just tell me" Molly ordered.

"I'm finding it hard to resist you" Harry replied "I'm so attracted to you it hurts"

Harry prepared himself for what he thought was going to happen. Surely she would be so mad that she would throw him out, right? Well that didn't happen, as she sat down next to Harry, and removed the cushion.

"Dear, why didn't you tell me?" Molly wondered.

"Because you're happily married" Harry reacted.

"True, but Arthur can't satisfy me like that anymore" Molly continued "So, I'm up for trying with you"

Molly suddenly stood up and stripped herself naked before Harry could even react. She kissed him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth, before she sat down on his dick, which opened her wet pussy up completely.

"Oh god!" Molly screeched "You're huge!"

"And you're so moist" Harry retorted.

She began bouncing up and down on him, feeling his member reach deeper than she had ever experience. It didn't take long to satisfy Molly, as she contracted around Harry and dribbled over his cock and balls.

"So good dear" Molly whispered.

Harry wasn't finished yet, and turned over so that he was on top of her. He began thrusting in quicker with each second, before releasing his seed into her womb. He pulled out, and began kissing Molly again.

"That was---" Harry began.

"What is going on here?!" Arthur demanded.

Harry looked at Molly, and they were both horrified about what was going to happen. It was the most awkward situation that either of them had been in, and they didn't know how they would explain this to everyone, secretly hoping that no one other than Arthur would find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> A sequel to this oneshot is in the making.


	12. Harry Potter & Molly Weasley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught by Arthur, Molly decides to take matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from the previous chapter.

Molly couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for cheating on Arthur with Harry, but then she became more mischievous. It wasn't important to her anymore that Arthur knew now, in fact she preferred it, because she had a fantasy.

"Arthur dear" Molly began "Please calm down"

"I will not!" Arthur boomed "You just slept with Harry!"

"Mr Weasley, sir" Harry interjected "I---"

"Shut it Potter" Arthur reacted "I'm talking to---"

Before Arthur could finish his sentence, Molly waved her wand and all of a sudden, he was handcuffed to the wall, with tape over his mouth so that he couldn't speak. Arthur looked angry, whilst Harry looked at Molly in shock.

"Don't worry about him dear" Molly assured "Why not come over and have some fun with me again?"

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned "This is all so confusing"

"I'm wet, and I want a baby" Molly stated "With you Harry"

"You do?" Harry continued.

"Yes I do" Molly replied "I want a real man inside me, shooting away"

Harry found himself erect again, but this time Molly was on her back, and Harry was on top. So Arthur could see, Harry and Molly had their feet towards him. Arthur watched as Harry's throbbing member entered Molly.

"Ooh yes!" Molly moaned "You give me such pleasure"

"You're so wet!" Harry responded "But I'm not going to last long!"

"That's fine dear" Molly reassured "As long as your sperm enters my pussy, I'm happy"

Harry increased his pace rapidly, finding it really difficult to hold on for long. Arthur watched Harry's balls tighten and begin to dance, as he shot several massive loads deep into Molly's pussy, which in turn caused Molly to orgasm too.

"Wow Harry, that's so much cum" Molly commented "Good job dear"

"Thank you, you felt amazing around my cock" Harry complimented.

Looking at Arthur, Molly smirked before kissing Harry. She wanted to make sure that Arthur knew how much she had enjoyed it, how he was no longer able to satisfy her. When they finished, she released Arthur from the handcuffs.

"I love Harry" Molly explained "He knows how to please a woman"

"I have to admit it is hot" Arthur commented.

"W-what?" Harry stuttered.

"It turned me on, but I will only allow it to continue on one condition" Arthur retorted.

"What condition?" Harry enquired.

"I want you to be my little slut, Harry" Arthur revealed.

"Um..." Harry sighed "O-okay, you've got a deal"

Harry looked worried by this, but Molly smiled as she knew this would allow them to be together. Arthur looked at Harry, licking his lips at the idea of dominating the young handsome wizard in every way he could possibly do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final follow on part to this chapter.  
> Arthur is finally going to teach Harry a lesson.  
> I hope you are enjoying this.


	13. Harry Potter & Arthur Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets his own back on Harry after being humiliated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of this small series with Harry/Molly/Arthur

Molly was exhausted, so she decided to leave Harry with Arthur, knowing that by the end of the day, Harry would be spent. As she left, she smirked as she felt satisfied that Harry had released his seed into her.

Meanwhile, Arthur looked at Harry's naked body, and had to admit that Harry was drop dead gorgeous. He knew that he shouldn't, but Arthur was getting turned on by the idea of fooling around with his son's best friend.

Arthur got quickly naked, before he pushed Harry onto his knees. Arthur's cock was slightly smaller than Harry's but that didn't matter. Shoving roughly, Harry found that his mouth was filled by Arthur's dick.

"That's it, suck your master" Arthur encouraged.

"Mmpfth" Harry gagged.

It was becoming more freaky by the second, but Arthur didn't want to wait too long. He stood Harry up, and kissed him forcefully, but Harry had started to get into it and kissed back just as passionately.

"Do you know what you are?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm your slut" Harry reacted.

"You are Daddy's slut!" Arthur corrected "Now say it!"

"I'm Daddy's slut!" Harry moaned.

Harry began stroking himself furiously as the sensuality of the moment got to him. He didn't know what to expect next, but he knew that he was going to be dominated. Arthur quickly shoved him away, wanting to progress further.

"Now, get on all fours on the bed" Arthur ordered.

Harry did as he was told, and as he got into position, his dick dangled proudly between his legs. Arthur quickly grabbed it and stroked it, knowing that it would send the younger man wild in true ecstasy.

"You like that?" Arthur wondered.

"I love it Daddy!" Harry screeched "Don't stop"

"Wait a minute" Arthur replied.

Arthur removed his hand promptly from Harry's cock, wanting to hold off any orgasms for a little while longer. He wanted to take advantage of the situation, so he knew precisely what he wanted Harry to do next.

"What is it?" Harry posed.

"Twerk for me" Arthur instructed.

Without pausing to think, Harry began to shake his butt, with his cheeks jiggling as he did so. Arthur was enjoying the show and rubbed himself gently, but there was something he had to add, and he knew it was going to make it perfect.

"Something's missing" Arthur muttered.

He cast a spell and suddenly there was lubricant all over Harry, meaning that his whole body was now shining. This made Arthur start to stroke himself faster. Harry loved the feeling of it, and was keen to ensure that his master was fully satisfied.

"How am I doing daddy?" Harry pressed.

"This is great, you're doing a good job" Arthur praised.

After a few further moments, Arthur stood up and as Harry kept shaking his ass, Arthur moved closer and positioned himself between Harry's legs. Harry pushed back, letting Arthur completely open up his tight, virgin entrance.

"Aah!" Harry moaned "That's so big!"

Arthur was so turned on that he didn't even wait for Harry to get used to the feeling. He kept moving back and forth and got faster and faster. Harry's moans became louder as the pleasure consumed him. As Arthur's dick reached his prostate, Harry lost control and released a small glob of semen without touching himself.

"Oh wow!" Harry screeched "I loved it"

"You ready for my load?" Arthur chuckled.

Harry nodded, and Arthur thrust into him, reaching his peak as he did so. Harry felt his hole get flooded with what felt like gallons of sperm. Arthur quickly removed himself from Harry, smiling at the dark haired wizard.

"This is just the beginning" Arthur stated.

"I'm looking forward to more, Daddy" Harry giggled.

They had a quick kiss, before Harry went to the shower to clean himself off. He had orgasmed three times and had slept with both of Ron's parents. He felt calm and content as he looked forward to the next time he would get to have so much fun with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Next up is Part 1 of a brand new mini series.


	14. Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is worried about his first time, so Teddy and James educate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> This mini series Was originally going to have 7 parts, but has 11 parts in total.
> 
> Told from James' POV

I was looking forward to today, as I was taking Albus to go to see Teddy. We were going to tell him about our relationship, and he would be the first person. I had been secretly dating Teddy for a few years, and we had been enjoying an active sex life. Whatever happens, we knew that we were meant to be together, but there was something that I wanted to do.

My brother Albus, like me, is openly gay and I knew that he really wanted to sleep with Scorpius Malfoy. I'm not sure what was holding him back, but as we walked to Teddy's house, I tried to find out a bit more.

"What's up Alby?" I wondered.

"Nothing Jamie" Albus replied.

"How are things with Scorpius?" I enquired.

"What?" Albus reacted.

"I know you love him" I explained "And if it helps you to know, I'm dating Teddy"

"You are?" Albus posed.

"Yes, and you're the first person I've told" I stated.

"Fine, I'm going out with Scorpius" Albus sighed "But I'm a bit sad"

"I'm sure it will all work out" I assured.

"We haven't had sex yet!" Albus complained "I really want to but..."

"Go on" I encouraged "Tell me what's up"

"I don't know how!" Albus screeched.

I looked at Albus with my signature smile, as a plan had crept it's way into my mind. I knew what I was about to suggest could make things difficult, but it seemed like the only practicle solution to me.

"Why don't you let Teddy and I teach you?" I said "We have lots of sex"

"Well... Wait, really?" Albus responded.

"Yes, I want you to enjoy your first time" I declared "And we can help you"

"Thank you!" Albus beamed.

We arrived at Teddy's house, and I felt my heart racing. I gave him a kiss, which he was reluctant to return at first, but then I explained the situation with him and Teddy's reluctance went away immediately.

"It's okay, Albus knows" I said.

"Oh, cool" Teddy commented.

"But he needs out help" I continued.

"Please, I really do" Albus interjected.

"With what?" Teddy wondered.

I got my wand and cast a spell that removed all of our clothes and piled them up neatly at the side of his room. Teddy was already erect, and he was huge at 11 inches, I was erect at 9 inches, and when Albus was erect, he was 7 inches.

"We're going to teach him how to have sex" I retorted "Albus, sit on that chair by the bed.

"Okay James" Albus enthused.

Albus sat down and I pushed Teddy down on the bed. Without talking, I grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Teddy moaned lightly, which I knew was his way of telling me to go further. I put his cock in my mouth and bobbed up and down.

"Wow, that's sooo good" Teddy whispered.

Albus was lightly stroking himself, but I was hoping he wouldn't get to excited, knowing what I had planned for him. As Teddy's member was covered by my saliva, I got on top of him. I lowered my ass slowly onto his dick, and allowed myself a moment to get used to the feeling.

"Take notes Albus" I ordered "And make sure don't cum"

Albus stopped stroking, but watched eagerly as I began bouncing on Teddy. When I got into a rhythm, I saw the look on Teddy's face. It was the face he made as he approached his climax. I lowered down one last time, and he shot into me. As I got up, he sperm dribbled out of my hole.

"Wow, that was amazing" Teddy said.

"You're turn now!" I chuckled.

Teddy got on all fours, and I inserted my dick into him. I thrust into him slowly before I got faster, allowing myself to momentarily forget about the situation. With a final thrust, I shot inside him and collapsed next to him.

"So that's how it's done" I explained "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Albus wondered.

"Teddy is going to do you next" I replied.

I saw the change of expression on Albus' face as he became worried about the situation. I gently hugged him to calm him down, but I could tell he was both excited to learn more, but apprehensive about something new to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	15. Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James' help, Albus learns how to make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV

I wasn't sure what I was going to get into. I had just watched James and Teddy get frisky and as much as I wanted to have a go, I was worried about not being very good. Even when James hugged me I felt awkward still.

"I'm not sure about this" I sighed.

"Alby, don't be scared" James said.

"But Jamie, what if I'm not as good as you?" I countered "I'd hate to find out that I can't do it properly"

"Don't worry about that" James instructed "Just do what I did and you'll be fine"

"And you'll help me if I need it?" I questioned.

"I'm here, don't worry" James soothed.

"You promise me?" I affixed "Because I really need you here"

"Stop thinking negative thoughts" James replied "It's time for your practical lesson"

As James went to sit in the chair I had been in, I looked at Teddy who encouraged me to come and join him on the bed. He looked towards his semi erect cock, which I grabbed cautiously. As soon as my hand wrapped around him, his member was hard and felt like it was throbbing.

"That's right bro" James encouraged "Now stroke it up and down"

"O-okay" I stuttered.

I began gently stroking Teddy's dick, which was so much bigger than mine. I really wasn't sure what to do, but after a few moments, I remembered what James did. Tentatively, I lowered my mouth onto his cock.

"You're doing a really good job" James persisted "Isn't he Teddy?"

"Ooh yeah!" Teddy moaned "That's great!"

I took his moaning as the encouragement I needed to let myself relax. I began sucking more and that made James start to stroke his dick. As my saliva began spreading all over Teddy, I could see that he wanted something.

"What's next?" I enquired.

"Sit on Teddy and lower yourself down slowly" James replied.

I did as James asked, and lowered my ass onto Teddy. It was quite painful at first, but after taking some deep breaths, my hole relaxed and I was able to relax. I moved up and down slowly, and I quickly became used to the feeling of Teddy's big dick in my ass. I saw his face, he closed his eyes and moaned and I felt hot sperm shoot deep into my ass. I got off and tried to calm down, as I knew it wasn't over yet.

"That was unbelievable! I beamed.

"I'm glad you liked it" Teddy giggled.

"Now what?" I pressed.

"Put your cock into my ass" Teddy ordered.

Teddy lifted his legs up, I positioned myself in between his ass cheeks. I slowly pushed in, hearing a loud moan coming out of Teddy's mouth. I held myself in position for a few moments.

"Now when you're ready" James rejoined "Start to move in and out"

"How fast do I go?" I asked.

"Start slowly, then get faster" James answered.

I began to move out of Teddy's hole, before slowly re-entering it. He was already wet so I didn't have any trouble, but after a while, I felt myself start to lose control. My body tensed up and it became even more pleasurable.

"Oh god!" I moaned "So good"

"Don't hold back" James instructed "When you're ready to go, just release it"

With James' encouragement and Teddy's constant moaning, I was soon able to reach my peak. I thrust into his hole and as I shot my semen, I pushed deep into Teddy. Holding myself there, I waited until I had finished before I removed my cock from his ass.

"You did a really good job" James complimented "Just what I would've done"

"Thank you for your help" I responded "This was great, and I'm ready to do it with Scorpius"

"Now, let's have a quick rest, and then I have one last thing I want to do" Teddy added.

James and I looked at each other, not really knowing exactly what Teddy was referring to. We all lay down on Teddy's bed, with James and I either side of Teddy completely naked and spent from our exploits. Whilst we waited to recover, James and I snuggled into Teddy, enjoying the affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	16. Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy decides that he wants to enjoy the Potter brothers at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV

I was still recovering from what had just happened, but I had enjoyed it so much that I really wanted to do even more. The fact that I had slept with my boyfriend James and his brother Albus made me feel very horny.

We were all very sweaty, but I had always wanted to try something new. One thing I had never done was give two people a handjob at the same time, and based on the fact that we were all lying down on my bed, I felt that this would be a possibility.

"So, are you ready for my final request?" I wondered.

"What is it exactly? James replied.

"I want to stroke both of you at the same time" I explained.

"Do we have to do anything?" Albus reacted.

"No, just lie back and relax!" I chuckled.

I gently wrapped a right hand around Albus' cock and my left hand around James' cock. I started off by gently stroking the head area, causing them both to moan with pleasure. I was throbbing, but I didn't want to get involved just yet, I needed more time to recover.

"Oh my god!" James screeched "This is so... Wow!"

"It feels great!" Albus screamed "Please, more!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I retorted.

Seeing the smiles on their faces, I began taking longer strokes, all the way down to the base of their dicks. It didn't take long for either of them to start oozing pre-cum from their erect members. I was really surprised that they still had the energy to continue.

"I can't believe everything that's happened" James muttered "But I'm enjoying it"

"That makes to of us then" Albus agreed "I've already learnt so much"

"And this is where something nice happens!" I rejoined.

I didn't want to keep them waiting any longer, as I knew they were desperate to reach their climax. I stroked with great speed which made them tense, and to my satisfaction, James and Albus shot their loads at exactly the same time.

There was a massive amount of cum on their chests, which I licked up and swallowed, enjoying the taste of every bit of the fluid. The Potter brothers were now totally spent, and I believed this was the time to stop making them orgasm.

"You know, my balls are empty after that!" James declared.

"Same here, I don't think I have any cum left!" Albus rejoiced.

"Now, there is one more thing I want you to do for me" I stated.

"What would that be?" James questioned.

"I want you to both suck my cock" I replied "At the same time"

"Are you sure?" Albus enquired.

I decided that the way to show both of them was to grab their heads and place them both at my penis. James began sucking first, allowing me to once again feel his hot, wet mouth. Then he would get stop and allow Albus to suck me. Albus was slightly slower but still just as good. I tensed up and released, shooting in both of their mouths, and I watched happily as they swallowed all of my seed.

"That was just amazing!" I beamed.

"So Alby, do you think you're ready to show Scorpius a good time?" James posed.

"I do Jamie, with your help I can do anything" Albus reacted.

They both kissed me passionately, and I gave them a hug before James cast a spell which dressed us once more after all of our adventures together. I had been able to enjoy time with my boyfriend, and we taught his brother everything he would ever need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	17. Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With James' help, Albus uses what he's learnt to satisfy Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Albus POV.

After yesterday's activities, I was really looking forward to seeing Scorpius. I wasn't sure how different sex with Scorpius would be compared to sex with Teddy, but I couldn't wait to find out, particularly as Scorpius was my boyfriend.

Just before I started to walk to Scorpius' house, there was one thing that I needed. As much as I knew what I wanted, one thing that was essential for me was the support of James. It really made me nervous to ask him.

"Um... Jamie?" I began.

"Yes Alby?" James replied.

"I'm going to see Scorpius today" I said.

"Are you going to have sex with him?" James wondered.

"I'm really hoping so" I responded "But I wanted to ask you, brother..."

"Yes?" James muttered "What is it?"

"Would you come with me?" I requested.

"Why?" James enquired "You know what to do"

"Two reasons" I retorted "First of all, I enjoyed what we did with Teddy"

"And the second reason?" James pressed.

"You let me have fun with your boyfriend, it's only fair you have fun with mine" I reasoned "I know Scorpius likes you too"

"Well, if you're sure then I'd love to help you" James agreed.

We walked to Scorpius' house and I felt my heart speed up. I couldn't wait to see Scorpius in all of his glory, but once again I was nervous. It was such a confusing time, but with James by my side, I knew I couldn't go wrong.

When we arrived, I kissed Scorpius passionately and he immediately returned it. James watched us and smiled, clearly he thought it was adorable. When we pulled apart, I tried to keep calm and explain everything.

"Today, we're going to have some fun!" I stated.

"You mean, we're finally going to do it?" Scorpius countered.

"Yes!" I confirmed "And James is also going to take part"

"He is?" Scorpius wondered.

"Yes I am" James replied "It's going to be great"

I knew that I had to follow what James had done before, so I cast a spell and we were all naked, clothes piled neatly, just like before. We were all erect, and I noticed that Scorpius was smaller than me at 4 inches. That didn't matter though, as I pushed Scorpius on the bed and stroked him, but I couldn't wait long and engulf his cock into my mouth.

"Wow, this feels better than I thought" Scorpius moaned.

"I hope this makes you proud James" I mumbled "You taught me well"

James was stroking himself at this point too, but he was keeping the motor running for when he was going to get involved. That was when I stopped thinking about James, as I sat up and climbed on top of Scorpius, lowering myself onto him.

"My god, you're tight!" Scorpius declared "And I love it!"

I didn't need to wait to get used to the feeling, as I had already had my hole violated and Scorpius was smaller. As I bounced Scorpius moaned, before biting his lips. I felt his body tense beneath me, and he released in my hole. After staying still for a minute, I pulled myself up and his semen fell out of me.

"Thank you, that was just..." Scorpius uttered.

"You're turn now!" I reacted.

I lifted Scorpius' legs up and positioned myself inside of him. I wanted to be gentle, as this was his first time. He did gasp in pain, but it didn't take long for him to be used to my cock. I was able to move in and out of him, and with a final thrust, my seed was planted, deep inside of him.

I climbed off of him as I needed to rest. I knew that Scorpius was going to have a lot of fun now, as he was going to get to sleep with James, and more than that, I was going to get to watch. The idea of that kept me horny.

"You really are the best" I complimented.

"I love the feeling of your juices inside me" Scorpius retorted.

"That was hot" James concurred "But now more needs to happen"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius continued.

"I'm going to have sex with you" James replied "If you think Albus was big..."

I saw Scorpius lick his lips, knowing full well that he was excited about what was going to happen. James was still throbbing, and now I was going to enjoy their sexual activities. Scorpius looked at me doubtfully when he realised he would be cheating on me, but I gave him an assuring look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	18. Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James shows Scorpius a good time at the insistence of Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from James' POV

Knowing that Albus wanted this to happen, I felt really confident that I could show Scorpius a good time. He was looking slightly nervous, but I lay down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Now don't you worry" I said "I will take care of you"

"I know you will" Scorpius replied "And you're sure you are okay with this?"

"Yes I am" Albus promised "Now if you don't mind, I would like to watch this happen"

I chuckled at Albus' comment, knowing that he wanted to see everything. I grabbed Scorpius' small dick and stroked it. I didn't have to work as hard because it was short, but as it made him squirm, I knew I was doing a good job.

"Your hand feels amazing!" Scorpius complimented.

"If you like my hand, wait until you feel this!" I retorted.

I kissed the head of his cock, teasing him slightly as he moaned. He throbbed a little bit, but I was enjoying the feeling of engulfing his whole cock in my mouth. He kept gasping, but I knew it was because he wanted more.

"I know what you want" I teased.

"I want to be inside you!" Scorpius screeched.

With Teddy this would be easier as he's bigger than me, but as I was heavier than Scorpius, I did worry that maybe I might crush him. I gently lowered myself onto him, but was on my knees so I was supporting myself. As I jumped with more intensity, Scorpius became louder, after which Albus began to stroke himself again.

"Are you close?" I wondered.

"Y-yes I a-am, aaahh!" Scorpius screamed.

He was thrusting into me slightly, but didn't get very deep. Either way, I felt his cum in my ass, and it felt just as good as Teddy's loads. When I pulled myself away, a small glob of semen fell out, but that didn't matter to me.

"You know what time it is now?" I posed.

"Um... Please tell me" Scorpius begged.

"I'm going to stretch your ass" I explained "My cock is bigger than my brother"

Scorpius rested his head on my shoulders but, I had to lean in slightly in order to be low enough to enter him. He wasn't as tight as he could be, seeing as Albus had been inside him already, but it still felt pleasant enough around my member.

"Oh my, that really is huge" Scorpius declared "No offence babe"

"None taken" Albus assured "I'm enjoying the view"

I began moving inside of him, and he let out a loud moan as I hit his prostate. I'm not sure if Albus managed to, but I clearly did and this sent Scorpius wild. I began to be more aggressive with my movements, and I reached my climax, flooding his hole with my cum.

I decided to stay inside him for a bit longer, knowing that moving to quickly could really hurt him. As I pulled out, there was a pop as the head of my dick was released, but that was a satisfying sound to me.

"You have a beautiful hole" I stated "I can see why my brother likes you"

"That's true" Albus concurred "I absolutely loved being inside you, and watching my brother inside you was great too"

"I think there is one thing missing though" Scorpius interjected.

"What's that then?" I posed.

"Can you tell us?" Albus added.

"Let me go and clean myself off quickly" Scorpius requested.

Albus and I watched in confusion as Scorpius left the room for a moment. I didn't know what else he wanted, but if experience was anything to go by, it was going to leave all three of us in a wonderfully sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.


	19. Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius has one final bit of excitement with Albus and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Scorpius' POV.

I finished cleaning myself off and when I returned, Albus and James looked puzzled. I guess they didn't know what I had planned exactly, but that was okay with me. I sat down between them on the bed, knowing that at this moment in time, I was in control.

"So um, what exactly did you think was missing?" Albus wondered.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I chuckled.

"Can you please just tell us?" James pressed.

"Okay, seeing as I'm surrounded by two massive dudes" I replied "I want you to both fuck me at the same time!"

When I looked down towards their cocks, I noticed they had quickly become erect again, as if the idea made them this excited. I got on all fours on the bed, and proudly displayed my ass for them, but then I started to get worried, as they were both big, and I didn't know how this was going to work.

I felt James insert his 9 inch cock in me, and my hole stretched fairly quickly. He waited for a few moments, and I didn't quite understand why. This prompted me to say something, as I was desperate for more.

"What's the hold up?" I posed.

"I'm letting Albus get ready" James explained.

"I'm ready now James" Albus responded.

I then felt Albus insert his 7 inch cock in me, which really made me feel like I wouldn't be able to take it. After a moment or two, I realised that the feeling of my hole being stretched out that much was one that I loved. James and Albus began to move in to a rhythm, with James entering me as Albus exited me, and so on.

"I wasn't expecting this too feel so... amazing!" I moaned.

"This is only the beginning" James replied "There's more to come"

"That is quite literally what is about to happen" Albus added "And you know what I mean"

There was no time for me to react, as the Potter Brothers shot cum in my ass at the same time. Compared to how it was with each of them individually, it was even more of a struggle, as my insides were getting coated, as the flooded me with love juice.

"I'm so full right now" I mumbled "I don't know if I can hold it all in"

"We'll have to make room then" Albus rejoined.

"And there's only one way we can possibly do that" James affexied.

As they removed themselves from inside me, Albus and James started stroking my 4 inch dick. I loved the feeling of their hands going up and down my shaft, as it made me start to release pre-cum, which they used to lubricate my cock.

"Don't stop!" I begged "I want this to last forever"

Then they did something I wasn't expecting, James and Albus each took one of my balls into their mouths and sucked on them. My scrotum was being stretched this time, in fact if it was put under any more pressure it would probably rip, but I didn't want them to stop.

"I'm gonna... aaaahhhh!" I screeched.

I came, and they had managed to position my dick so that the cum shot directly onto their faces. I licked it off of them, mainly because I wanted to worship their skin, and we all collapsed on the bed, in exhaustion.

"You know how to make a guy happy" I declared.

"And we enjoyed it so much" James responded

"And I'm pleased you're my boyfriend" Albus complimented.

"Hopefully we can do this again sometime" I commented.

We all laughed before they kissed me, and this intimacy was maintained for a few minutes, before Albus got up and cast the spell to get us dressed again. If that was what my first time was like, I couldn't wait for more fun to come, whether with either or both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 coming soon.


	20. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fun they had with Teddy and Scorpius, Albus wants to try some things with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 7 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Albus' POV.

I had enjoyed the last few days, and felt complete knowing that James and I had slept with our own boyfriends, as well as each other's boyfriends. James had been so amazing and supportive of me, which made everything even better.

It was a quiet evening, mum, dad and Lily were out so James and I sat on the sofa, snuggled up together. I had always enjoyed the feeling of protection that he offered me, with his big, muscular body surrouding my smaller, leaner frame.

We were watching a movie, and it had been nice and peaceful, but when the movie finished, I didn't know what else we could do. I looked up at my brother, smiling at him in awe. He smiled back at me pleasantly.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Not much" I answered.

"What do you want to do now the movie is over?" James continued.

"I'm not sure" I sighed.

He put his arm around me a bit more tightly, and pulled me close. I loved this, the feeling that regardless of what was going on, my brother would be there for me. I closed my eyes momentarily, before I had an idea.

"Um... Jamie" I began.

"Yes Alby" James replied.

"You know that stuff we did with Teddy and Scorpius?" I persisted.

"I do, what about that stuff?" James reacted.

"Do you think..." I struggled "That... maybe... I don't know"

"Just say it dude" James instructed "The suspense is killing me"

"Can we do that? I begged.

"You want to have sex with me?" James posed.

"Yes, you've been amazing, and I wanted to express my gratitude" I explained.

"Okay then, but to see how much you learnt" James responded "Why don't you dominate me first?"

This opportunity made me really horny, so we went up to my room, and I cast the spell to remove our clothes. I quickly lay down on my bed, and James got on top of me. He kissed me, for a bit before he pulled away.

"What should I do to you first?" James enquired.

"Can you get on all fours?" I requested.

James did as I asked, and I wanted to surprise him by doing something completely new. I inserted my finger into his ass, causing him to moan slightly. At the same time, I began stroking my 7 inch cock, allowing myself to be in a world of bliss. I eventually inserted two more fingers, which seemed to please James.

"Oh god!" James moaned "Where did you learn this?"

"It's new to me" I rejoined "Just wanted to try it"

"I'll do whatever you want" James affixed "Use me as you please.

"In that case, prepare yourself" I chuckled "It's time for me to put you in your place!"

I took my fingers out at once, but before James could complain, I shoved my dick in him. He let out a moan, and I knew that in this moment I was in control. I thrust in and out of him, loving the way his hole gripped me.

"Jamie I'm gonna---" I began.

"Let it go Alby!" James encouraged.

I shot a load deep into his ass, but to my surprise I kept shooting, so I quickly pulled out of him and positioned myself at his mouth, allowing him to taste my sperm, and to swallow it all. He sucked every last drop out of me, causing me to lie next to him.

"You did well" James complimented.

"Thanks, I enjoyed dominating you" I replied.

I gave him a hug, and then cast the spell to get us dressed again. Looking at the clock, our family was due back soon, so we rushed downstairs to watch another movie, ensuring no one found out what we had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 8 coming soon.


	21. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After allowing Albus to be in control, James wants to have a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 8 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from James POV.

I have to admit, Albus was very good at dominating me, and it was a new experience to make love with him. We were sat down on the sofa watching the movie, when I received an message from dad which enabled me to think about something.

"Sorry, we're delayed by a few hours, it's busy here, don't stay up too late. Love dad x"

Mentally, I began to lick my lips, as I knew that whilst I had been dominated by Albus, I really wanted to have a go myself. He was sat down quietly next to me, wrapping his arms around me and huddled into my frame.

"Alby, now that dad is delayed, what do you say to some more fun?" I asked.

"Really Jamie? I would love that" Albus answered.

"I'm so glad" I chuckled "So, how would you feel about me dominating you?"

"Oh my, I've been imagining that ever since I started having sex" Albus replied.

"In that case, let's go for it" I instructed.

"This is going to be great" Albus declared "I'm so looking forward to having you control me"

I dragged him upstairs to my room, but I was already erect before we entered. I cast the spell and we were naked, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Albus looked at me in anticipation, and that kept me excited.

"What do I do first?" Albus wondered.

"Get on all fours" I ordered.

As he did so, I wanted to reward him with a new experience. I lowered my face towards his cheeks and started to bite them. I didn't bite hard, as I would never want to hurt my brother, but he let out a small whimper.

"I... This is..." Albus struggled.

"Just relax" I assured.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you?" Albus posed.

"That's the last thing I would do" I promised.

After a few more bites, I wanted to explore him further, so I put my face between his butt cheeks, and inserted my tongue gently into his hole. I felt his body tense up from the new sensation, but after a moment, he relaxed again.

"This is new" Albus commented "But I love it"

"Just relax and enjoy" I responded "I'll make sure you feel nothing less than intense pleasure"

I licked at the entrance to his hole, and as I did so, I couldn't help myself. I began stroking my 9 inch cock, as licking Albus was really turning me on. I then poked my tongue into his hole again, going deeper and deeper. Taking my tongue out, I decided to give my brother what he wanted.

"Are you ready for my dick?" I pressed.

"Yes, please put it my sloppy hole" Albus begged.

I positioned the head of my penis at his entrance, knowing that I had slicked him up. As I pushed in, there was no resistance so I thrust into him very aggressively. I was met with moans of pleasure, and Albus wasn't holding back.

"It's so big!" Albus moaned "But it's where it belongs"

"It fits so perfectly" I agreed "It's as if we were made for each other"

I noticed that as well as me pushing into his hole, he had started bouncing back on my cock. Before long, I was getting close and when I couldn't control it anymore, I released my first shot of sperm into his ass, but there was a pause between the next shot, so I moved to his mouth and returned the favour he did for me previously. He swallowed all of my cum, and kept sucking to make sure he didn't miss any of the fluid.

I lay down next to him and hugged him tightly, lifting his face up with my hand so that I could plant a passionate kiss on his lips. We were calming down and I was at the happiest that I had ever been.

"You make a good slave" I complimented.

"And you make a good master" Albus responded.

Remembering that our family was still due back, I cast the spell to get us dressed and we ran into the kitchen. I made Albus and I some hot chocolate, and he kept staring at me, which caused me to smile back at him. We were already planning for one last night of fun with our respective boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 9 coming soon.


	22. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Scorpius get dominated by Albus and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 9 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV

I was relaxing on my bed, wondering how Scorpius got on with Albus and James. I hoped that our lessons had give Albus the confidence to do absolutely everything, because from what I knew of Scorpius, they would be having lots of fun.

There was a knock at the door, and I noticed that James, Albus and Scorpius were there. I guess I would find out very soon how they got on. I led them up to my bedroom, and without realising, Scorpius had used his wand to get us all naked.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"We're going to have a foursome!" Scorpius beamed.

"And there's more!" Albus added.

"The Potter Brothers are going to dominate!" James declared.

I watched as Albus and James got on the bed and sat down, signalling for Scorpius and I to get on our knees. We began sucking their cocks, which were already throbbing. Every so often, I would feel Scorpius grab my hand, and I would hold onto it for a bit before he took it away.

"Wait a minute" Albus interjected "There's something we want to see"

"What's that?" Scorpius wondered "I'm excited to find out"

"We want to see you and Teddy give each other hand jobs" James explained "It's about time you two tried something different"

"Ooh, that sounds hot" I commented "Are you ready?"

Scorpius nodded and we both lay down on the bed. He grabbed my cock and began stroking furiously, whilst I cautiously touched his dick. I saw it was very small, and I didn't want to be too aggressive in case I hurt him.

"Don't hold back Teddy" James instructed.

"Trust me, Scorpius can handle it" Albus assured.

That made me get into what I was doing with more motivation, and to hear the feminine squirms coming from Scorpius' mouth was bliss. In fact, those very moans were turning me on, to the point where Albus and James stroked me too, and I shot instantly over my stomach.

"That's a lot" Scorpius gasped.

"Let's get you to your finish" I stated.

I watched as his small cock started to twitch, and Albus and James once again wrapped their hands around mine, as I went up and down Scorpius' shaft. I watched as his toes started to curl, and his body tensed, resulting in the release of a small trickle of semen.

"Oh, that wasn't much" Scorpius sighed.

"So what? It was fun!" I encouraged.

"Do you know what we want to do for a grand finale?" Albus enquired.

"No" Scorpius replied.

"Tell us" I requested.

"Both of you get on all fours on the bed, we're going to screw you" James revealed.

We did as we were told, and Albus inserted himself into Scorpius in sync with when James inserted himself into me. I felt like I was in heaven, being able to watch a couple have sex, whilst having sex myself was quite a treat.

"Oh god, he's stretching me" Scorpius moaned.

"That's right, be my bitch" Albus reacted.

"My hole is so open right now" I interjected.

"And now, you are my slut" James retorted.

Without warning, Scorpius began to kiss me, which really sent me over the edge as I shot again. Looking towards his dick, I saw him release a much bigger load, and that made him feel a sense of achievement. At the same time, I saw James and Albus kissing, which had to be the hottest thing ever.

This in turn sent the Potter Brothers over the edge, with Albus releasing into Scorpius, whilst James shot a massive load into me. Albus then licked my hole, whilst James licked Scorpius'. That meant that they tasted the other brother's cum.

I decided that I didn't want to be naked when the finished, as I think Scorpius felt insecure about being small by comparison, so I used my wand to dress us all again. We all sat on the bed, all looking satisfied.

"That tops everything that happened before Jamie" Albus said.

"You can certainly say that again bro Alby" James concurred.

"I enjoyed what I saw of you Scorpius" I complimented.

"And I you, we must do this again" Scorpius suggested.

We all nodded in agreement, knowing that we'd be open to that brilliant idea. I really loved all three of them, but regardless of that, our passion for having sex with each other meant that we would always be satisfied, whenever we needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10 coming soon.


	23. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Albus get dominated by Scorpius and Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 10 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

I have to admit, having just made love with 3 huge studs, I wanted more. My heart would skip a beat at the thought of doing what I was thinking. One thing I knew for sure is that I loved being dominated, but I figured that it would only be fair for a role swap.

As we were sitting in a calm trance, I decided to wait a few moments before talking. As I prepared to say what I was going to say, my heart began to pulsate, much like another area of my body which, to my surprise, still had some energy left.

"Now that we've done that, can we swap?" I wondered.

"What do you mean Scorpius?" Teddy replied.

"I'm proposing, my dear Teddy, that you and I dominate them" I explained.

"I'm in if Alby's in" James declared.

"And I'm in if Jamie is" Albus agreed.

Teddy suddenly got us undressed using the same charm as before, and I knew that what was about to happen could have a very different ending to how it had previously gone. Teddy and I stood side by side, and I didn't feel insecure about being small anymore.

"I think you know the drill" Teddy stated.

"On your knees, Potters" I ordered.

As they began to stroke Teddy and I, my cock started to pulsate and in all honesty, I could've orgasmed right there, but I calmed down. Taking the initiative, Teddy pushed his dick into James' mouth, and I followed him.

"Now, what shall we get them to do?" Teddy enquired "They are under our control"

"You two, on the bed" I reacted "Suck each other off"

It was a real turn on to see them smile at each other. They lay on the bed, facing each other, but with in opposite directions, so their heads were pointing towards the other's feet. James and Albus began sucking each other, both making slurping sounds as they did. Albus shot cum very quickly into James' mouth, which was swallowed, but James took a bit longer, before releasing his seed into his Albus' equally eager mouth.

"Now that you've had your big moments" I stated "It's time for us to get even"

"Get on your backs, with your legs up" Teddy added "And rest your legs on our shoulders"

Seeing them oblige made me feel a great sense of power, and then watching them kiss before either Teddy or I entered them, knowing they tasted each other's cum, was making me excited. Teddy and I pushed into them, feeling their holes expand.

"Good god, you always amaze me with how big you are" James complimented "I'm your slut now"

"And I love remembering how good it feels being inside you" Teddy retorted "Never stop"

"Do I make a good bitch?" Albus wondered "Because this is making me so happy"

"You definitely are" I moaned "But now it's time for more action"

Clearly this made James horny, as he shot sperm which landed on the bed. I felt Albus pulsate around me, and he released semen, which landed on the other side of the bed. Teddy wasn't able to stop himself, as he shot a massive jet of cum into James' ass.

In turn, this sent me over the edge, and I moaned loudly as I released cum into Albus' hole. I remember what they did to us, so I licked Teddy's cum out of James, and he licked my cum out of Albus. It was like the completion of a circuit as we had all enjoyed each other.

"You know, if that's what our future holds, I'm happy" I chuckled.

"And we all are so close now" Teddy added.

"I liked the variation" Albus commented.

"We were all good in both roles" James affixed.

I used the spell to dress us all again, knowing that we had each other, and no one else needed to know that. Not yet anyway, as one day we all hoped that we would be able to be open about our four way relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mini series.


	24. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius decides he wants some alone time with Teddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 11 (final part) of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

Ever since his involvment foursome, Scorpius had been getting very confused. He remembered the feeling he had when he was with Teddy, and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced with Albus, or James.

He really just wanted to expierence Teddy for himself, so he decided to go to Teddy's house, having remembered the way there when he previously went with the Potters. He knocked on the door lighly, four times and Teddy answered promptly.

"Scopius?" Teddy greeted "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you" Scorpius replied "Can I come in?"

"Sure you can" Teddy agreed.

"Thank you" Scorpius responded.

This was where Scorpius started to find it tough to concentrate. He was becoming obsessed with the big, muscular stud who was in front of them. They stopped when they got to Teddy's bedroom, and sat on the bed.

"So tell me, what's up?" Teddy posed.

"I've been getting these thoughts" Scorpius said.

"What sort of thoughts?" Teddy prompted "Please tell me"

"About you" Scorpius revealed "Ever since the foursome"

"I see" Teddy mumbled "What do you want to do about it?"

"Please, just you and me" Scorpius begged "Let's have a good time"

Instead of using any spells, they stripped each other quickly, allowing things to be an sexual as possible. Scorpius wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this, but seeing Teddy's muscles, seeing Teddy's body made Scorpius so horny.

"What do you want to---" Teddy began.

Scorpius cut Teddy off by kissing him, as he knew they both wanted to. They fell back onto the bed as their lips connected, but Teddy then pushed Scorpius away. He knew what he really wanted to do with the blond.

"What are you---" Scropius gasped.

Teddy pushed Scorpius down his body, so that Scorpius' mouth was right next to Teddy's erect 11 inch cock. Scorpius allowed Teddy to enter his mouth, feeling his throat muscles relex as the massive member pushed al the way back.

"You are making me so horny" Teddy muttered.

Scorpius enjoyed the feeling of every part of Teddy's cock. It got even more intense as Teddy sat up, and reached behind Scorpius, placing a finger into the young hole. It caused a loud moan from Scorpius, who loved being penetrated. Teddy saw Scorpius get hard, and he knew this was going to get better.

"Wait there a moment" Teddy instructed.

"Why, is something wrong?" Scorpius reacted.

Teddy stood up, and lifted Scorpius up by the legs, prompting the latter to wrap his arms around Teddy's shoulders. Facing each other, they kissed once more, but this time, Teddy's dick was inside Scorpius' ass, deep inside to a point that Scorpius didn't think it would come out.

"You are enormous!" Scorpius screeched "Keep giving it to me!"

"Let's get faster" Teddy suggested "I can already feel how wet you are"

Teddy began moving in and out of Scorpius, hearing himself smack into Scorpius' ass each time he went balls deep. He heard Scorpius take a deep breath, and then felt his body get wet, as Scorpius pumped fluid over Teddy's stomach.

"Come on, give me your demon seed!" Scopius begged.

Teddy felt his body tense up, as he finally reached his peak and sprayed Scorpius' hole with love juice. Teddy sat back down on the bed, still carrying Scorpius, and they kissed passionately again, feeling calm and relaxed.

"You were amazing" Scorpius uttered.

"It was brilliant" Teddy agreed.

They quickly cleaned each other off and got dressed, before sitting on the bed and snuggling up to each other. Scorpius looked up at Teddy, who smiled lovingly at him. It was at that point that Scorpius realised something.

"In total, I've slept with three different guys" Scorpius stated "That makes me dirty"

"The four of us work well together, and I think we always will be" Teddy assured "We're all dirty really"

Deep down, neither of them had regrets, as Scorpius had wanted more of Teddy and Teddy enjoyed treating Scorpius to a good time. When it was time for Scorpius to go, he gently kissed Teddy on the lips, and walked without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	25. Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry get caught by Teddy, and they decide to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was also planning on making this a follow on of the Albus/James mini series, but I couldn't find a way to do so.
> 
> Thanks for your support.

Draco and Harry were really happy together. Regardless of what had happened in the past, they had moved beyond being enemies, becoming friends and later lovers. They enjoyed the freedom of having only each other, and that meant they were very open about everything.

They were sat in the kitchen, about to eat their breakfast, when Draco began feeling frisky. He sat down next to Harry, caressing the side of his face, before pulling Harry in for a long and passionate kiss, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouths.

"It's getting hot in this kitchen" Draco muttered.

"Is the chef likely to get naked?" Harry posed.

"It might just be your lucky day" Draco chuckled.

Draco slowly stripped off, enabling Harry to admire every part of his body. His defined muscles made Harry smile, and also prompted the bespectacled man to take his clothes off too. Harry could feel adrenaline flow through his body.

"You don't know how horny I am right now" Harry commented.

"I think it's obvious" Draco countered "Potter"

"In that case get to work" Harry instructed "Malfoy"

"Can I join in too?" Teddy interjected.

Draco and Harry moved away from each other quickly, seeing that Teddy was waiting in front of the open back door of the house, linking the kitchen to the garden. He approached the two naked men, curiosity running through his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"You should really lock your back door" Teddy answered.

"Still, what are you doing here?" Harry persisted.

"I wanted to come and see if you were okay, which clearly you are" Teddy chuckled.

Teddy smiled, knowing that he had got Draco and Harry in a compromising position. He thought of all of the things he could do, there were so many possibilities, and he was going to take complete advantage of it.

"Fine you can join" Draco agreed.

"On one condition" Harry added.

"Name it" Teddy encouraged.

"Well I like oral" Harry stated.

"And I like Anal" Draco affixed.

"So what do you suggest?" Teddy pressed.

"Get on all fours, on the table" Harry ordered.

"Once you've got naked, of course" Draco rejoined.

Teddy did as he was told, quickly dicarding his clothes and getting on the table. Harry got in front of him, and Draco got behind. Without warning, Draco started to push his 7 inch cock into Teddy's ass.

"Aah!" Teddy screeched "It's---"

Before he could finish his sentence, Teddy was cut off as Harry shoved his 6 inch dick into Teddy's mouth. Teddy was starting to gag slightly, as Harry pushed him further down onto his member. It was causing Teddy to get hard, his 11 inch penis becoming obvious.

Seeing Draco move in and out was getting Harry off in a way he never imagined. He wasn't able to concentrate, but was brought back to reality by shooting his cum into Teddy's mouth. Teddy slurped it all up, and he enjoyed the taste, letting it slosh around in his mouth before swallowing.

Harry's orgasm had motivated Draco to reach his climax too. Teddy's hole was tightly wrapped around Draco, and moving in for a final thrust, Draco released his seed into Teddy. It didn't fall out, as it seemed to have gone so deep that it coated Teddy's insides.

"Wow, you certainly gave us great satisfaction" Harry commented.

"Do you think you could satisfy me now?" Teddy begged.

"Okay, it's only fair" Draco agreed.

Teddy sat on the edge of the table, whilst Harry and Draco knelt down either side of him. They began by Harry stroking his cock, and Draco squeezing his balls. Teddy enjoyed the feel of both their hands on his genitals.

Suddenly, Draco began sucking on the head of Teddy's cock, causing pleasure to flow through the young man's body. He could feel that Draco as drooling all over his shaft, as it dribbled down towards his testicles.

Just before Teddy went over the edge, Draco removed the penis from his mouth and pushed Harry's head down. This was enough for Teddy's balls to dance and shoot sperm up through is penis and into Harry's mouth.

Harry kissed Draco and they swapped the warm liquid between them, before each swallowing half. They looked into Teddy's eyes, and saw that he had really enjoyed himself. They didn't know if it would ever happen again, but they were happy that it happened.

"You sent me to heaven!" Teddy beamed.

"Well, I'm glad" Harry responded.

"This was really special" Draco declared.

They got changed and finally got around to having their breakfast, with Teddy joining them. They were all feeling completely satisfied with what they did, unable to stop smiling at each other. As they ate, there was a calm, peaceful atmosphere, which was welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> I'm going to give Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James a break for a few chapters, as I'm going to start writing requests I've received.
> 
> Also, am I uploading too much? Let me know if you want me to slow down.


	26. Harry Potter & Cormac McLaggen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cormac have an argument, which leads them somewhere they weren't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new ship to me, but also great to write.
> 
> Told from Harry's POV.

Well that was an embarrassing loss, that idiot Cormac McLaggen got cocky and cost us the Quidditch match against Slytherin. That was the last thing that we needed, and because of him, we would now be the laughing stock of the entire school.

He always likes to boast about how amazing he is, when in reality he was pretty pathetic. The whole team had been tense ever since the game ended, which meant nobody was talking. The one thing I can't stand is awkward silence.

I walked towards McClaggen, and as soon as I saw him, I was livid. As I reached him, I shoved him against the wall, not wanting to give him a chance to interrupt me. I had some very important things to say to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded "You screwed us out of the win"

"Potter, Potter" he sighed "It's okay to be jealous"

"Why on earth would I ever be jealous of you?" I reacted "You literally are nothing more than a sad loser"

"Because I'm handsome, and all of the girls love me" he chuckled "Even the fags do too"

I took exception to that word, considering that I was gay and I knew many students who were too. I whipped my wand out and using a spell I learned, I tied McLaggen up. He tried to escape, but his attempts were in vain. He was going nowhere anytime soon.

"What the hell?!" he boomed "Are you a fag?!"

"I am gay, yes!" I countered "And it's time for you to learn a valuable lesson in respect!"

I ripped his clothes off, until he was wearing just his underwear. To my surprise, he wore a thong. I was getting turned on, so I dropped my trousers to allow my 6 inch cock to get comfortably erect.

"W-what?" he stuttered "A-are you g-going to d-do?"

I turned him around so that he was facing the wall, as I wanted an uninterrupted view of his ass. I smacked each of his cheeks several times until they were red, and enjoyed watching them jiggle upon impact.

"Ow, Potter I'm sorry!" he begged.

"You know what, you talk too much!" I reacted.

I ripped off his thong so he was naked, and then wrapped it around his mouth, tying it at the back of his head. I didn't want to hear him talk, and the fact now he was just moaning made me even hornier. I knew a special spell, which would create a dildo out of thin air. Without warning, or lubricant, I shoved it into McLaggen's ass. Sadly I didn't tie his thong tight enough, as it fell off and he could speak.

"Aah!" he screeched "That hurt!"

"Just hold on, you'll enjoy it!" I responded.

I enchanted the dildo so it would move continually in and out of him at a fast pace. He began moaning, and when I made the dildo stop, I smiled when he was disappointed as it was time to punish him.

"Potter, please don't stop!" he said "That felt sooo good!"

Instead of inserting the dildo, I shoved my own erect penis into his hole. It was warm, and very comfortable having been slackened by the dildo. I was so into it, that after only three thrusts, I shot a massive load of cum deep into him.

"Push it out" I instructed.

McLaggen did as I asked, as I spread his legs a bit and put my mouth by his entrance. He pushed out every last drop of my seed, which landed on my tongue. Not wanting to share, I swallowed it all immediately.

"Now, it's time to see what you can do!" I declared.

I turned him around so that he was facing me, hoping that now he would get totally humiliated. To my satisfaction, he was only 3 inches when erect. Despite the fact he was a year older than me, he was so small downstairs.

"Aww, you're little dick hardly makes and impression" I teased.

"B-but I!" he argued.

Getting onto my knees, I took his small throbbing member into my mouth. His balls were not very big, so I knew whatever happened, I wouldn't be flooded with sperm. I sucked furiously on him as I wanted to get him off quickly. I heard him let out a small moan, and he came into my mouth, only a small splat.

"Potter!" he moaned "Stop, it's too much!"

I continued sucking, enjoying the way that he squirmed. I kept it up for about three minutes, before I released him. As I pulled my trousers and boxer shorts back up, I knew what I was going to do with him. What he didn't know was that he was going to be further embarrassed.

"Well, I must be off" I explained "Exams and stuff"

"You can't leave me here!" he screamed "You ripped all my clothes, I'm bollock naked!"

"That's your problem" I replied "The whole team is going to see what you really are"

"I'm begging you" he mumbled "Please"

"Don't worry, I'm sure lots of them will happily screw you" I giggled "You are now the team's little slut"

I walked out, despite the protests he was giving me. I knew it was evil, but I hoped this would show him that I was no longer going to tolerate his nonsense or homophobia. I couldn't wait to hear what happened when the rest of the team saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	27. Harry Potter & Cedric Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Prefect's bathroom, Harry finds Cedric and has a new experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a 2 part mini series concerning Cedric/Harry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry had just walked up to the Prefect's bathroom. After speaking to Cedric, he knew that this is where he would find out what his golden egg contained. He had run his bath, and just as he was about to get undressed, he was interrupted.

"Ah Harry" Cedric said "I see you took my advice"

"Um Cedric" Harry mumbled "What are you doing here?

"What? I'm a prefect, I'm allowed to be here" Cedric reacted.

"That's not the point" Harry said.

Cedric walked into the bath, having quickly taken his clothes off. Harry stood looking at him, draped only in his towel, which was wrapped around his waist. Harry saw the look that was on Cedric's face, and he was nervous.

"What's going on?!" Harry persisted "I'm getting freaked out!"

"Just calm down!" Cedric responded "It's going to be fine!"

Cedric reached up to Harry, pulling his towel down. Despite Harry's complaints, Cedric noticed that the Gryffindor was erect, his 6 inch cock flopping out as the towel was removed. Harry gave in to what was happening, joining Cedric in the bath.

"You see, there's nothing to work about!" Cedric retorted.

"But I'm new to all of this" Harry argued "I've never done anything sexual"

"Nothing at all?" Cedric wondered.

"I've never even played with myself" Harry sighed.

This made Cedric go wild with excitement, as he realised that this meant Harry would have so much sperm to release. Not wanting to rush Harry's orgasm, Cedric sat on the edge of the bath, displaying his hard, 8 inch cock for Harry.

"Wh-what do I do?" Harry stuttered.

"Just suck it" Cedric instructed.

Harry slowly grabbed Cedric's dick in his hand, before steadily placing his mouth over the head. The sensation was fantastic for Cedric, who enjoyed the feel of Harry's lips wrapped tightly around his length.

"That's right Harry" Cedric encouraged "Now start moving up and down on it"

Harry did as he was told, and to his surprise he didn't even gag when Cedric's penis reached the back of his throat. He held it there for a few seconds before going back up to the tip. Harry didn't realise the affect this would have, as Cedric pulled Harry's head down on his cock hard, releasing his hot semen directly down Harry's throat.

"You are really good at that" Cedric chuckled.

"Thank you" Harry rejoined "But what about me?"

Cedric sat back down, and under the water, he began stroking Harry, who had been holding a semi but got hard again after the initial contact. Harry closed his eyes, and without realising, began thrusting himself into Cedric's hand. He lifted himself out of the water, so that his cock was out over the top of the water. With each stroke, there was a squelch, and Harry felt his balls getting tight, after which he moaned. He released twelve massive shots of sperm into the water, which impressed Cedric.

"I guess you'd saved quite a bit of your man milk up" Cedric giggled.

"It's all empty now" Harry responded.

They shared a kiss, and Harry really liked what had happened. It had opened his mind to so many possibilities, but what he didn't know, was that there was a problem. Behind the door, someone had been watching them intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming out soon.


	28. Harry Potter & Cedric Diggory & Colin Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spots Colin spying and along with Cedric, offers him the chance to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the Cedric/Harry mini series.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Harry looked towards the door, and suddenly became very tense. He saw that there was someone hiding in the shadows, which made him feel very embarrassed. Cedric didn't understand what was going on, but looked back and saw what Harry was staring out.

"Who goes there?" Cedric called.

"Come out, and show yourself!" Harry ordered.

As they waited to find out who it was, they didn't guess who was going to be. Coming out of the shadows, was someone Harry knew very well, someone who had been obsessed with him for the longest time, Colin Creevey.

"Colin? Why are you spying on us?" Harry questioned.

"I was just passing and I heard moaning" Colin explained "Harry, I didn't mean to"

"So, you promise you weren't just eavesdropping?" Cedric added.

"I do, I swear" Colin responded.

Cedric had a plan, and quickly whispered it to Harry, who began smiling. Cedric pointed his wand at Colin, and with a spell, Colin was suddenly naked and completely lubricated. Harry and Cedric got out of the bath and approached him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Colin pressed.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it!" Cedric promised.

They got Colin down on all fours, and both Harry and Cedric simultaneously inserted their index fingers into Colin's tight, virgin hole. He let out a small moan, but the two older students loved the warmth being radiated.

"You are a dirty little prick" Harry teased.

"It's going to get dirtier" Cedric giggled.

Cedric sat down in front of Colin's face, prompting him to suck Cedric's cock. It wasn't as intense as the way Harry worshipped it, but Cedric was loving it. At the opposite end, Harry began licking at Cedric's ass hole, even letting his tongue invade the opening. This quickly made Colin's 4 inch cock hard.

"Aah!" Colin gasped "Oh wow, that feels... different"

"You're going to love what happens next!" Harry beamed.

Harry positioned himself at Colin's sloppy, well lubricated hole. He pushed in easily, and Colin let out an effeminate moan. Harry got all of his motivation to start shagging Colin, and he was thrusting away furiously.

Seeing Harry push into Colin so intently made Cedric close. He took a deep breath, before shooting his load of cum into Colin's mouth. It was swallowed, apart from a small trickle that fell down his chin.

"You like that?" Cedric asked.

"Yes sir" Colin answered.

"That's right Harry, screw his ass!" Cedric encouraged.

"It's so tight!" Harry moaned.

Colin wanted to feel every inch of Harry, so he began pushing back, bouncing off of Harry's body, which made Harry go into overdrive. He went so fast that he wasn't able to stop, and released his sperm into Colin's ass.

"Oh my god!" Colin screeched "I'm full of Harry Potter's DNA"

"And now, you can have another reward" Harry reacted.

He reached over to Colin's cock, and began stroking furiously, causing Colin's whole body to spasm. Harry watched in satisfaction as Colin tensed up, noticing the smaller student's toes were curled as he let out a breath and shot a load of warm liquid onto the floor.

"That was... I don't know what to say" Colin said.

"If ever you want some fun, I'm sure we can arrange something" Cedric responded.

"I'm in for anything" Harry affixed.

Colin sat up, and was kissed on both cheeks by Cedric and Harry. He wasn't expecting to lose his virginity in all of this, but it was one of the best feeling's he'd ever had in his life, and he knew he would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	29. Harry Potter & Vernon Dursley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hypnotises Dudley and Petunia, but gets more than he expected when Vernon arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suggestion was so fun to write.

Harry was reaching the end of his patience with the Dursleys. Dudley had been winding him up, and Aunt Petunia had been bossing him about. Uncle Vernon had been out, so Harry decided that he wanted to get some revenge.

Without thinking, he got Dudley and Petunia in the living room, and used a spell to hypnotise them. Harry wasn't the sort of person to use violence, so instead, he used their trance as an opportunity to say exactly what he thought of them.

"You know, I've had quite enough of how you treat me" Harry scolded "You both live a life of privilege, provided by that horrible disgrace of an Uncle of mine. Vernon lets you all treat me like crap, but that's going to stop"

Just as Harry was about to continue, he was interrupted by the sound of door slamming. He looked towards the open door to the living room and saw Uncle Vernon looking at him, and he looked absolutely furious.

"What the hell are you doing boy?!" Vernon demanded "Let your cousin and aunt go this instant!"

"I will not, you've been awful to me!" Harry countered "And I'm not going to stand for it!"

Vernon got an idea before Harry had finished his sentence. With Petunia and Dudley hypnotised, Vernon could do anything he wanted and they wouldn't know. Harry looked nervous as he saw the sadistic expression on his uncle's face.

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to stand at all!" Vernon chuckled.

Grabbing Harry by the hair, he threw the wizard's wand away so that Harry wouldn't be able to do anything. He threw Harry down on the bed, and stripped him so he was bare. Vernon easily overpowered his nephew.

"Now, I'm going to make this easy for you" Vernon explained.

"I... I don't understand" Harry reacted.

"I know you have a thing for older men" Vernon persisted "So now, you will get to experience that"

"But what are you going to do?" Harry posed "I'm not sure what's going on"

Vernon dropped his trousers, exposing his boxers. He then quickly pulled them down, revealing an erect, 7 inch penis. Harry looked up at it in awe, gasping as he saw how thick it was. Vernon quickly grew impatient with Harry.

"What are you waiting for?" Vernon enquired "Get on with your job"

Wanting to prompt his nephew, Vernon shoved his cock right back his throat, immediately causing Harry to gag. Soon, Vernon was completely covered in Harry's saliva, and was releasing pre-cum into his mouth.

"You like that boy?" Vernon teased.

"Y-yes sir!" Harry answered.

"You know what's coming next?" Vernon asked.

"Um..." Harry sighed.

Vernon turned Harry around and inserted his dick into Harry's ass. His nephew's saliva provided ample lubrication to ensure that there would be no resistance. Harry started stroking himself, feeling like he was having the time of his life.

"Oh god" Harry moaned "I'm gonna cum!"

"Shoot it boy!" Vernon ordered.

Harry bucked as the sperm was squirted from the tip of his dick, making a pool of warm liquid on the bed. Vernon could feel Harry's hole contract around him as he released, which near enough took him to the edge.

"Get on your knees!" Vernon instructed.

Harry did as he was told, and couldn't wait for what was about to happen. When he went to jerk off in front of Harry's face, Vernon could feel his climax was approaching, and Harry was helping him along.

"I want master's jizz" Harry muttered "All over my face"

That did it for Vernon, as he rapidly shot a big load onto Harry's face. Using his hand, Harry scraped it all into his mouth and enjoyed the taste. Vernon gave Harry a look, warning him to be careful.

"Not a word of this to Petunia or Dudley, clear?" Vernon posed.

"Yes sir" Harry reacted.

They got washed and dressed before Harry took Dudley and Petunia out of their hypnotic trance. He didn't know what would happen next, but now he knew if he got in trouble again, he would at least get a really good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	30. Scorpius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets a big surprise when he tries to have fun with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is following the daddy kink theme of previous works.

Scorpius was feeling down as he sat at home. He hadn't seen his dad in years, and that had resulted in quite a big impact. Draco's absence had meant Scorpius grew up with no confidence and no real role model. This had effectively forced Scorpius to raise himself.

With no one to talk to, Scorpius decided to go for a little light relief. He placed his wand on his bedside cabinet, before lying on his bed. Pulling down his y-fronts, Scorpius began to touch his member, but got the surprise of his life a few seconds later.

"Son! What are you doing?!" Draco demanded.

"Dad!" Scorpius screeched "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I had to go away, in order to sort my life out" Draco explained "And I return to find my son doing things to himself"

"What did you expect? There's no one else to talk to" Scorpius argued.

"For a start, you are doing it all wrong" Draco stated.

"Well, why don't you give me a lesson?" Scorpius suggested.

He was joking, but Draco took the suggestion seriously. He put his bag down, and sat down on the bed beside his son. When he realised that Scorpius had a small dick, Draco understood why Scorpius wasn't doing it right.

"Why don't you try this?" Draco enquired.

Draco took his thumb, index and middle finger, and wrapped them around Scorpius' penis. He began slowly stroking, and felt the few veins that resided on the side of the shaft. Scorpius tried to relax, and he gasped when Draco began to lightly cup his balls.

"How does that feel?" Draco asked.

"If feels really good" Scorpius answered.

"Good, well maybe I can make it even better" Draco persisted.

Draco took his son's cock into his mouth, and licked up the member and over the slit on the top. This made Scorpius leak pre-cum and Draco liked the taste. It was sweet, yet salty and that to him, was perfect.

"Daddy" Scorpius moaned "I never knew this could feel brilliant"

Taking his son by surprise, Draco inserted his other index finger into Scorpius' hole, moving it around slightly until he found the prostate. He knew that he hit the spot when Scorpius began to twitch.

"Keep doing that!" Scorpius begged "This is great!"

Wanting to go even further, Draco used the other hand to squeeze Scorpius' balls so that his scrotum became smooth. Draco licked them, before sucking each ball individually, almost feeling the sperm jumping around in them.

"I don't think I can---" Scorpius mumbled.

Draco knew what was going to happen next, as he felt Scorpius' testicles tense up. He went all the way down on his son, as Scorpius climaxed. Wanting to make sure every drop was used, Draco kept sucking for several seconds afterwards.

"I forgive you for your absence dad" Scorpius giggled.

"Okay son, now do me a favour" Draco reacted.

"Anything daddy" Scorpius continued.

"Show me your ass" Draco instructed.

Scorpius could see the intent in Draco's eyes, so he got onto his stomach and let his ass be in full view. Draco was stroking his cock, loving the sight that was in front of him. He would spank Scorpius' butt cheeks every so often, causing them to get red.

"That's right, I've been so bad!" Scorpius encouraged "Punish me!"

"I'll give you exactly what you want!" Draco screeched "And here it comes!"

Draco walked up to where Scorpius' mouth was, and released all over his son's face. To Scorpius, it felt as if he was taking a hot shower, but it was sticky too. When Draco had finished climaxing, he gave Scorpius a big hug.

"I promise I'll be here for you" Draco pledged.

"As long as we can do that again" Scorpius joked.

"I think we both know that's definitely going to happen" Draco responded.

"I can't wait!" Scorpius enthused.

It had all happened too quickly, but it was a taster of what could be. Draco had been surprised when he found his son jerking off, but he knew that when he caught him, he could offer Scorpius the best time he could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	31. James Sirius Weasley & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny realises how tough James' life is, so tries to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to the a Next Generation AU mini series.

There had been many changes ever since James had become an adult. He knew what he really wanted, but was scared of the change. He was never happy as a male, and longed for the opportunity to be fully female. He wanted to be like Lily, although he didn't see much of her.

At first the thought he was gay, and had always been attracted to men. Then he realised it went much deeper than that, and he felt isolated from the rest of his family. It was a confusing time to be him, as he felt like he would be a failure.

One morning when Albus had gone out to see Hugo, Ginny went up to James' room. She felt sorry for her son, as she knew how rough he felt. She had tried to be as supportive as she could of him, knowing that he trusted her more than anyone.

She opened the door and saw James reading a book on his bed. Ginny walked over and sat down next to him, feeling obliged to try and make him feel better. Putting a comforting hand on his arm, Ginny began talking softly.

"James, I really want you to be happy" Ginny opened "You do know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do mum" James reacted "But it's tough, Albus is so much more of a man than me, and I can't really be a woman can I?"

"Why not?" Ginny challenged "There is nothing stopping you"

"I'm scared of change" James replied.

"Most people are sweetie" Ginny assured.

"I've never been with anyone" James sighed "Not even a woman"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny wondered "I thought you liked men"

"But how can I know for sure?" James challenged "Unless I ever get with a woman"

A thought popped into Ginny's head, one that at first made her feel guilty, but as she hadn't been in the presence of her husband for a long time, she didn't feel bad for long. Looking at James once more she made a suggestion.

"What about if I help you out?" Ginny offered.

"What do you mean?" James reacted.

"If you sleep with me, you'll know" Ginny explained.

"But your my mum" James observed.

"Which means that I wouldn't hurt you" Ginny reasoned.

"Well, I guess that could work" James stated.

Quicker than a flash, Ginny got her clothes off, and exposed her naked body to her eldest son. At first he didn't want to look, but then he saw her perfect frame, and the blood rushed to his penis. He had to remove his clothes, and when he did, Ginny saw a skinny frame, but a huge cock.

"Wow James, you are so big" Ginny complimented.

"I'm not sure about this" James said "What if anyone else was to find out?"

"Don't worry, let me take care of you" Ginny encouraged "No one will find out, unless you tell them"

"Okay mum" James concurred.

Ginny quickly got on her knees whilst James stood in front of her. She slowly grabbed at his penis, before stroking him lightly. As she rubbed, his foreskin fully retracted and the head of his dick was now on display.

"I think I know what you want" Ginny mumbled.

"You do?" James questioned.

She put her mouth on his cock, wrapping it tightly around his length. As she went all the way down, she could feel herself getting moist. It gave James a thrill, as she continued to worship him in a way he had never experienced.

"God, that's great" James whispered "Can I..."

Taking the cock out of her mouth, Ginny looked up at James and saw that he wanted to ask her something. She was intrigued to know, and wanted James to feel comfortable asking whatever it was he desired from her.

"Can you what?" Ginny pressed.

"Can I squeeze your boobs?" James requested.

Standing up, Ginny pushed her breasts towards James, who began jiggling them using his hands. He liked the way they felt as he moved them, and could see why his dad had been attracted to his mum in the first place.

"Do you like them?" Ginny chuckled.

"I wish I had my own pair" James muttered.

She smiled lovingly at him, knowing that he was being so serious in that moment. Her own drive took over at that point, as she could feel her pussy crying out for James' cock. She got on all fours on the bed, knowing what she wanted.

"James, you have to try my clit out" Ginny instructed.

"Won't you get pregnant mum?" James posed.

"No, I have a charm that prevents it" Ginny said.

"In that case, I'd love to" James declared.

Using his wand, he put lubrication on his penis, and positioned himself behind his mum. She was so ready for it, that when he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance, she pushed herself all the way onto him.

"You are nice and warm" James commented.

"And you are big and strong" Ginny reacted.

James started thrusting inside her, feeling his penis tingle as her walls surrounded him. She had wanted to have sex for quite a while, but she also knew that this was going to be a one off. It was so intense that she climaxed in under a minute, coating him in her juice.

"That's good" Ginny panted "Now your turn"

"I can feel it" James moaned "Here I go"

With one final push, James released his sperm into his mother's wet, awaiting pussy. She could feel it move up inside her and head up to her womb, and when he pulled out, James was breathing heavily. They got dressed before Ginny spoke.

"So, what did you think?" Ginny posed.

"It was good, but it proved to me that I wish I had what you have" James explained.

"You can, you know" Ginny assured "I'll be with you all the way son"

"Thank you" James said "That means a lot to me"

As Ginny left the room, she felt like she had the best understanding of James that she ever had. Her body was feeling very young and energetic as she returned to the living room. James looked in a mirror, and could start seeing himself as a woman. He hoped that one day he would get to be true to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> So, this was the prequel of an AU series based on the Next Generation characters.
> 
> Most of it will be unchanged from the Harry Potter world but I have introduced the following changes:-  
> \- Harry and Ginny split up after Lily's birth, and Harry took custody of Lily. As Albus and James live with Ginny, they have the Weasley surname.  
> \- James is transgender and called "Jamina"  
> \- Ron left Hermione as he became a criminal.  
> \- Ginny and Hermione live together with their children.
> 
> I had a few ships already planned, but I have changed these to include some of the unwritten relationship requests I got, so the ships will include:-  
> \- Harry Potter/Lily Luna Potter  
> \- Albus Severus Weasley/Ginny Weasley  
> \- Albus Severus Weasley/Hermione Granger  
> \- Hugo Weasley/Hermione Granger  
> \- Hugo Weasley/Ginny Weasley  
> \- Albus Severus Weasley/James Sirius Weasley  
> \- Albus Severus Weasley/Draco Malfoy


	32. Harry Potter & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily feels insecure and Harry helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Next Generation AU series.

Lily had a distant relationship from her family, having never met Ginny, Albus or James. She maintained a close relationship with Harry, and she loved her dad very much. Her dad had always been there for her to talk to, and was very protective.

Harry had struggled initially after he and Ginny split up, but he was determined to look after his daughter. Seeing how she was very shy, Harry tried continually to build her confidence, and this is what made them so close.

One cold evening, when it was stormy, Lily went upstairs and knocked on Harry's bedroom door. He was relaxing on his bed and reading a book of ancient spells, when she interrupted him. He walked over to the door and saw Lily.

"Hello sweetie" Harry began "Are you okay?"

"I..." Lily struggled "Can I talk to you dad?"

"Of course Lily, come in" Harry agreed.

"Thank you" Lily responded.

Harry lay back down on his bed, looking at Lily with concern. As she sat down on the bed, he could tell that there was something troubling her. She was sat close to him, so she didn't have to speak loudly for him to hear.

"Honey, what's wrong? Harry wondered "You can talk to me"

"I'm worried about being alone" Lily mumbled "I don't want to be on my own forever"

"But you aren't" Harry countered "You have me, and you always will"

"That's not what I mean" Lily replied "All of my friends have found boyfriends for themselves"

Lily started to feel ashamed and inferior about her lack of a boyfriend. She wanted to be happy, as she knew that living a life by herself would be sad. Harry sat up and put an arm around Lily, pulling her close.

"There's more to life than having a boyfriend" Harry comforted "Sometimes it's easier not having one"

"I just want to feel like a normal human" Lily retorted.

"But you are more than that" Harry argued "And besides why do you need a boyfriend when you have me?"

Looking up at her dad, Lily saw an expression of sorrow on Harry's face. She felt something that she never had done before, but she wasn't quite able to identify the feeling. She hugged into him, and started to feel more love than ever.

"Because there's one thing you can't do" Lily rejoined.

"Tell me" Harry encouraged.

"I want to lose my virginity" Lily explained.

This took Harry by surprise, but Lily felt embarrassed about saying it. She wasn't always open with her dad about how she felt, but having finally told him about her desire, she realised that the new feeling she had was a romantic one for her dad.

"Do you even know how that would work?" Harry posed.

"I've watched videos, but I've never done it" Lily continued.

Without realising what she was doing, Lily's hand had rested on Harry's crotch. She was drawn to it, as Harry's member started to get erect under the cloth. As Lily was about to pull her hand away, Harry stopped her.

"Do you want this?" Harry enquired.

"Well..." Lily gasped.

Harry got up and took his clothes off, exposing his whole body for Lily. He had very defined muscles, and pale skin. Lily couldn't stop herself, she began massaging his muscles, before her hand went to Harry's erect cock.

"I'm not sure what to do" Lily stated.

"Just start putting it in your mouth" Harry reacted.

Lily tried to do what her dad had said, and sucked mainly on the head bit of his penis. She worked her way down, enjoying the way it opened her mouth wider than ever. Not wanting to miss out, Lily stopped and undressed, before making her desire known.

"I can't wait another second" Lily explained "Please, I want you to take my virginity dad"

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed.

"Absolutely" Lily confirmed.

"Okay then" Harry chuckled.

Lying on his back, Harry watched as Lily climbed on top of him. Slowly, she lowered her moist pussy onto his dick, and after a few moments, she felt her hymen being torn. Lily was able to lower herself all the way down on Harry, and began bouncing enthusiastically to a nice rhythm.

"Oh my god" Lily moaned "This is better than I imagined"

"You are doing well honey" Harry complimented "Please keep going"

Lily began pinching her own nipples, allowing herself to feel total satisfaction. As she got faster, she leaned down to Harry and kissed him. It was at that point that Harry had a very important question to ask.

"Where do you want my sperm?" Harry asked.

"In my pussy" Lily answered.

"But what if you get pregnant?" Harry continued.

"I won't, I'm on the pill" Lily assured.

This enabled Harry to lose all of his anxiety and shoot every last drop of his semen deep into his daughter. She contracted around his penis, and squirted over his genitals as she reached her own climax. Lily lay down next to Harry, resting her head on his chest.

"That felt super" Lily muttered.

"As I said, you don't need a boyfriend, you've got me" Harry replied.

They fell asleep soon afterwards, in each other's arms. Lily had a feeling of achievement and completion now that she had lost her virginity, and as long as she had her dad, she didn't need any other guy, only Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	33. Albus Severus Weasley & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Hermione are approached by Albus and Hugo about something, so Ginny starts to educate Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Next Generation AU mini series.

Ginny had been finding things had been going better for her and her family, ever since they moved in with Hermione's family. With Harry no longer in the picture, and Ron in Azkaban, there was a lack of male company for both of them.

Although no physical change had occured, James was identifying as female, so only Albus was seen as a male family member for Ginny. Hermione had been getting support from Ron's family, but the only guy she saw on a regular basis was her son Hugo.

Ginny and Hermione was sat down having a drink in the kitchen. They had been sad at the lack of excitement in their lives, but now their offspring were getting older, they had more time to do things that they wanted.

"This is the most relaxed I've been in ages" Ginny stated.

"It is a great feeling" Hermione agreed.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and were met by Albus and Hugo. Ginny was happy to see her son, as he was her ray of sunshine, and Hermione felt better whenever she saw her son, as he was an overachiever.

What Ginny and Hermione didn't know was that their sons had been having a discussion earlier. Albus had proclaimed his love for Hermione, and Hugo declared he loved Ginny. The only problem was that they had no experience, and were hoping that their mums could change that.

"Hi mum" Albus greeted.

"Morning honey" Ginny replied.

"H-hi Hermione" Albus stuttered.

"Hey Albus" Hermione opened.

"Are you okay mum?" Hugo asked.

"Yes I'm fine, and you?" Hermione answered.

"I'm good" Hugo responded.

"Wonderful" Hermione commented.

Albus looked tense, but Ginny knew there would be a good reason. He wanted to confide in Ginny, but at the same time, he didn't know if his problem was something that his mother would be able to help him out with.

"What's wrong dear?" Ginny posed.

"I just..." Albus struggled "I'm feeling the pressure of being the only son, now that James is going to transition"

"I hope you don't feel pressure from me" Ginny replied "Because I want you to be happy"

"What worries me is, I'm not sure how to satisfy a girl" Albus continued "I want to provide you with grandchildren one day"

Ginny could see how upset Albus was about his issue, and she felt it was her responsibility to educate her son. She didn't want him to lack confidence, and hoped that what she was going to propose would work.

"How about, I give you sex education?" Ginny suggested "Would that help you?"

"You mean, you and me" Albus reacted "Are going to have sex?"

"Yes, that's what I'm offering" Ginny confirmed "So, what do you think?"

"I'm in!" Albus agreed.

"And Hugo, shall I educate you?" Hermione offered.

"Yes please mum!" Hugo beamed.

Hermione dragged Hugo up to her room, whilst Ginny remained in the kitchen with Albus. She saw that he was shaking slightly, but she knew that when they had finished, Albus would have a better understanding.

"How does this work?" Albus questioned.

"To start with, we get undressed" Ginny explained.

Ginny clicked her fingers and suddenly neither of them were wearing clothes. She noticed that Albus wasn't erect, so she grabbed his penis and stroked it gently, watching happily as it got hard very quickly.

"Now, I want you to lick my vagina" Ginny instructed.

Laying on her back on the table, Ginny seperated her legs and granted Albus entrance to her clit. He gently, and slowly inserted his tongue into her opening. He gradually began to move his tongue around, coating the walls with his saliva. After a few moments, he heard a loud moan.

"W-what is it?" Albus pressed.

"You just found my g-spot" Ginny rejoined "Put your finger in and rub it"

Albus inserted his index finger into Ginny and began rubbing where her g-spot was. He could see her get tense and without warning, his finger was blown out by the pressure as she squirted, making a puddle on the table. Albus quickly slurped it all up.

"Did you like that?" Ginny teased.

"I did, you taste delicious" Albus reacted.

"Now, there's only one thing left to do" Ginny stated "Something that I haven't done since your dad left"

"What is it?" Albus wondered.

Ginny pulled Albus towards her, lining up his dick with her pussy. She put the tip in, before grabbing Albus' butt cheeks and pulling him towards her, pushing his erect member deep inside her opening.

"Wow, you are just like your father" Ginny observed.

"Thanks" Albus whispered.

Albus began to move in and out, feeling his penis tingle as he did so. He had already started to leak pre-cum, but now he could feel himself getting ready to orgasm. He started to move harder, before letting out a big moan.

"Aah!" Albus moaned.

"That's right son, fill me up" Ginny giggled.

When he had finished shooting, he pulled out of his mum and stood up. He looked in awe at his mother, as he wasn't expecting to get that far with her. Ginny clicked her fingers and they were fully dressed again. Just as Albus was about to speak, they heard a loud moan from Hermione's room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	34. Hugo Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Ginny and Albus have some fun, Hermione shows Hugo a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Next Generation AU mini series.

Hugo had followed Hermione to her room, realising that his mum was looking very excited about what was going to happen. They got undressed, and Hermione was very much looking forward to controlling her son.

Ever since Ron had left, she'd missed the feel of intimacy that she had when making love. Hugo was already erect, and Hermione was almost in a trance. She sat Hugo on the edge of the bed, and grabbed his dick.

"You ready for this?" Hermione posed "I'm going to show you some nice things"

"You bet I am!" Hugo enthused "Now if you don't mind, can we start?"

After a few stroke, Hugo felt his mum with her mouth around his cock. He gasped at first, as he got accustomed to the new feeling. Hermione saw how big her son's balls were, and started to get very moist at the thought.

"Get it wet" Hugo instructed "I want a lot of slobber"

Hermione was getting really horny from the way Hugo was talking to her. He pushed further back into her mouth, and she gagged. She was loving the feeling, and Hugo wanted to go even further. His penis was now throbbing.

"Get on top of me!" Hugo begged "I don't think I can wait anymore"

"Patience" Hermione responded "Please"

"I'm really turned on" Hugo continued.

"And so am I, so calm down" Hermione reacted.

Hermione continued to suck on Hugo, realising that he was still moaning at the sensation. Knowing that she was still in charge, Hermione fingered her wet pussy, but Hugo had other ideas. He pushed her away, and climbed back on the bed.

"Now please, get on top of me" Hugo persisted "I really can't hold on much longer"

"Very well" Hermione agreed "Seeing as you're nice and hard for me"

Hermione got into position on top of her son, steadily lowering herself down until he felt the tip of Hugo's penis enter her vagina. She started to go lower slowly, but Hugo wasn't going to be patient, and pulled her down so that he was balls deep inside her.

"Wow, you are very big" Hermione commented "Bigger than even your father"

"Really?" Hugo moaned.

"Definitely" Hermione continued.

"Then I'm going to take you to your peak!" Hugo beamed "Brace yourself!"

Hugo put his arms around Hermione's waste, and helped her to move up and down. Hermione felt her breasts smack against her stomach as she jumped. Hugo was now past the point of control, and shot his seed in his mum.

"Oh... Ahh!" Hugo screamed.

"Let me have it all" Hermione giggled "Every last drop!"

As Hugo was pumping away, Hermione felt a great pleasure building, releasing it as she contracted around Hugo, and dribbled down his semi erect member. After she had climbed off, she stood up and looked at him happily.

"That certainly cleared out my plumbing" Hermione observed.

"And that gave me my first experience of sexuality" Hugo replied.

Getting dressed again, they walked downstairs and joined Ginny and Albus once more. They had all known what had happened, but the boys decided to leave their mothers to discuss how everything had gone, whilst Ginny and Hermione stretched out on the sofas to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon.


	35. Albus Severus Weasley & Hermione Granger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a bet, Albus tries to seduce Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Next Generation AU mini series.

Albus led Hugo up to his bedroom, and they were both over the moon. There was a noticeably large spring in their steps as they walked, and in all of the excitement, they had still yet to calm fully down after their experience.

Neither of them were now virgins, and now they wanted to take the next step. As they sat down, Albus noticed the distant smile on Hugo's face which meant he knew it must've gone well between Hermione and Hugo.

"Had a good time, did you?" Albus teased "You clearly had a big orgasm"

"That's so true" Hugo chuckled "The feeling you get when you release is amazing"

"I can second that" Albus concurred "We went to heaven didn't we?"

"Yes we did" Hugo reacted "Now I think we both know what should happen next"

"I want to make a bet with you" Albus stated.

"And what's that?" Hugo wondered.

"I bet I can seduce, and have sex with, your mum" Albus proposed "But you won't be able to have sex with my mum"

"You're on!" Hugo agreed "But I will get to do it, and you won't!"

Shaking hands, they went back downstairs to where there mums were. Seeing them lying out on the sofa, Albus and Hugo approached slowly. They didn't want to rush into things, but knowing that they had a bet, meant that they were determined.

"Um, Ginny?" Hugo began.

"Yes Hugo" Ginny reacted.

"Can you join me in my room?" Hugo posed "It's important"

"Okay" Ginny responded "Let's go!"

As Ginny followed Hugo to his room, Albus was left with Hermione. She yawned, but sat up when she saw that Albus wanted to talk to her. He was a little nervous, but he was also feeling so horny that he couldn't help but drool slightly.

"Are you okay Albus?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I'm fine Hermione" Albus answered.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay" Hermione said.

"So, did you have a nice time with Hugo?" Albus posed.

"I did, he was very good" Hermione rejoined "He gave me a lot of satisfaction"

"How about giving me a go?" Albus suggested "My cock is throbbing, I could give you everything you could ever want"

Albus stripped off slowly, wanting Hermione to be mesmerised by his body. He danced a bit as he did so, showing off every curve and muscle that he had. Hermione watched with interest, and when he exposed his dick, Hermione gasped.

"Wow, you are packing" Hermione complimented.

"Thank you, but you can taste it if you want" Albus offered.

Hermione didn't wait, before ripping her clothes off and getting on her knees in front of him. Taking his dick into her mouth felt different to Hugo, but no less pleasurable. Hermione let Hugo thrust into her mouth, opening her up.

"Ooh yeah!" Albus beamed "Don't hold back!"

He was really getting into it, and was ready for more, so he pushed Hermione onto the sofa on all fours, and used his finger to inspect her pussy. She squirmed at first, and got even louder when he used his tongue. He remembered what he had done with Ginny, and tried to repeat it.

"That's the most beautiful feeling" Hermione said "You are making me so wet!"

Albus used his want to make sure they were both fully lubricated, before he pushed himself into her. She couldn't believe how deep his cock managed to reach, and it was almost as if he was invading her insides.

"Wow, I can feel you inside me!" Hermione screamed "Show me how you do it!"

"You don't have to ask me twice" Albus reacted "And it's going to be even more satisfying!"

Albus wanted to plant his seed into Hermione, knowing that Hugo would've already done so too. He took Hermione to the edge, as he felt his cock get covered in juice whilst Hermione's pussy contracted around him. This was enough for him to spray his warm fluid all over her internal passageway.

"You gave me the best feeling ever!" Albus chuckled "Take all my seed"

"I can feel it flooding me" Hermione commented "I can feel myself expanding"

"I just hope Ginny finds Hugo as satisfying" Albus retorted "If he even goes through with it"

"If I know Hugo, he will" Hermione assured "You can guarantee that"

They smiled at each other, and got dressed before sitting down for a drink. They could hear a few light moans from Ginny, which meant that Hugo had seduced her. Albus couldn't wait to hear all about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5 coming soon.


	36. Hugo Weasley & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo tries to seduce Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 5 of the Next Generation mini series.

Whilst Albus had been busy screwing Hermione, Hugo was trying to work out the best way to seduce Ginny. He wouldn't be able to live it down if Albus was succesful and he failed. Ginny was sat quietly whilst she waited for Hugo to talk.

"Um, so" Hugo opened "I bet Albus impressed you"

"He did" Ginny responded "He knows how to make a girl happy"

"What did you find the most fun?" Hugo wondered.

"When he shagged me so passionately" Ginny explained.

"So, is your pussy still wet?" Hugo pressed.

"It depends, why do you ask?" Ginny responded.

"Because I have a rock hard dick" Hugo revealed "And it wants to be inside you"

"You want to have sex with me?" Ginny reacted "Like full on vaginal sex?"

"I do, and I'm twitching at the thought of sharing passion with you" Hugo added.

Ginny looked at Hugo in shock, amazed that he had gone from being so shy to so confident. If she was being honest, it really turned her on, and she was smiling. Hugo waited anxiously for her reply, but didn't have a long wait.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Ginny chuckled "So what are you waiting for?"

Hugo decided to strip Ginny of her clothes first, and pushed her forcefully onto the bed. Her enthusiasm gave him more motivation, and he wanted to give her pleasure first, so he went between her legs and sucked at her external flaps.

"This feels... well, indescibable!" Ginny moaned "Get it nice and wet for me"

She watched happily as Hugo invaded her, knowing that he was enjoying this act. He shook his head, which tickled her slightly. Ginny was looking at the ceiling, whilst moaning as she got a bigger sense of joy.

"This seems a bit one sided" Ginny noted "Do me a favour and strip, right now!"  
6  
As Hugo took off his clothes, Ginny noticed that the head of his penis was thicker than the rest of his shaft, which made her start creaming. She couldn't wait to feel that inside her, but knew there were some other things she needed to do first.

"Your head is so big" Ginny giggled "I hope it doesn't get stuck inside me"

"It won't I promise" Hugo assured "But please, let me have some fun"

Ginny simply nodded as Hugo knelt down beside her face. She sat up slightly in order to take his member into her mouth, which was a new feeling. Ginny genuinely didn't think that she could open her mouth wide enough. As he pushed in, Hugo felt her teeth glide against the head, before he was past them and inside her.

"You feel hot, and your tongue is so smooth" Hugo complimented.

As he pushed further into her, Ginny did get worried, but her throat relaxed to accomodate his member. When he felt the back of her throat, he paused for a second, before pulling out, but kept his head in her mouth. Ginny looked at his dick as it was shoved back in again. Quickening the pace, Ginny was getting more and more desperate for something else, and pushed him back.

"What's wrong?" Hugo pressed.

"Please, put your cock in me" Ginny begged.

Hugo throbbed as she asked, and answered by mounting her. He lowed his dick towards her entrance, and pushed into her pussy. She was stretched by the head, but once that was inside, Hugo could move in and out quite freely.

"You really are moist" Hugo observed "I could get lost in there"

"Please, give me everything you've got" Ginny pleaded "I'm nearly there"

Wanting to give Ginny a great orgasm, Hugo quickened his movements, feeling her walls caress his shaft as he did so. When he couldn't hold on, he pushed all the way in and held position, shooting his load in her and didn't pull out until he had finished.

"One last thing" Hugo whispered.

He began poking at her clit with his index finger, trying to get her to her peak. It worked, and when he felt her tense up and jolt, as she squirted liquid all over the bed. Looking down at the result, Hugo smiled.

"Thank you, that was lovely" Hugo muttered.

"And you were brilliant" Ginny complimented.

They got dressed, and walked back downstairs. Seeing Albus and Ginny sat close to each other meant that they knew everything had been a resounding success. Ginny sat next to Hermione and they both fell asleep, leaving Hugo and Albus to talk.

"So, who won the bet?" Hugo posed.

"Let's call it a draw, shall we?" Albus suggested.

Nodding in approval, Hugo was satisfied with the result, but couldn't help but think Albus had won in reality. Either way, they had both achieved their goals of sleeping with each other's mum, so they didn't complain regardless of the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 6 coming soon.
> 
> This mini series will have a total of 7 Parts.


	37. Albus Severus Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus speaks to James, now that she has strated to transition to Jamina and finds out many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 of the Next Generation AU mini series.

Now that he had experience, Albus was seeing all kinds of possibilities. He thought constantly about what his next bit of action could be, allowing his mind to wonder to places that it had never been before.

He had been somewhat distant from James, since he had started to transition to be Jamina. It wasn't that he was against the idea of his brother becoming a woman, they just hadn't had the chance to sit down and chat about anything.

Albus knew that he would always love his sibling, regardless of whether they were his brother James or his sister Jamina. Apart from the fact that he really wanted to find out more, Albus also had a little surprise for her, so he decided that it was about time the spoke to Jamina.

Approaching Jamina's bedroom, Albus opened the door and noticed his sister was sat down at the desk by the wall, staring out of the window. He approached her cautiously, worried that she may not want to talk to him. Jamina looked up and smiled, seeing her brother.

"Hiya" Jamina greeted.

"Hey, I was wondering" Albus replied "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course you can" Jamina said "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come and sit on the bed with me" Albus requested.

Jamina agreed and followed Albus over to the bed. As they sat down next to each other, Jamina looked concerned. She hoped that there was nothing bad going on with her brother, and tried to stay calm as the spoke.

"I hope you don't mind me asking" Albus opened "But, why did you transition?"

"Because I was never happy being a guy" Jamina reacted "I slept with a few girls, but I hated the experience. I hated the fact I wasn't one of them, it didn't feel like I was being the person I was meant to be"

"Did you sleep with any guys?" Albus interjected.

"I did, but I can't stand anal" James said.

"Are you still anatomically male?" Albus enquired "I know you still sound like a man, but you are starting to look female"

"At the moment, I still have my cock and balls" Jamina confirmed "I get frustrated about it quite a bit"

"Are you going to get them removed?" Albus persisted.

"I am, but there's a long waiting list" Jamina explained.

This was the point at which Albus decided to surprise Jamina. He wanted to play a part in her happiness, and had been researching a few things in order to help her out. He looked at Jamina, hoping she would agree.

"I was reading an old book about transfiguration" Albus stated "It has a spell which can change a man to a woman"

"Wait, really?" Jamina gasped "Are you saying that you could do this for me?"

"Yes, if you want" Albus confirmed "But you'll have to get undressed so I can see what I'm working with"

"Do it!" Jamina ordered "This could be the beginning of my new life!"

Jamina took her clothes off and exposed her cock and balls. Albus felt a little jealous, as they were bigger than his, but then he remembered that they were about to disappear. Albus got outhis wand, and cast the spell. They waited for a few seconds, before watching as the male genitals disappeared and a vagina replaced them.

"I can't believe it!" Jamina beamed "You did it!"

"I'm glad to help" Albus responded.

"But I have one question" Jamina added.

"Ask away" Albus encouraged.

"Can I get pregnant?" Jamina posed.

"I'm not sure" Albus rejoined "Do you want to find out?"

"You may have slept with mum and Hermione, but I'm not that easy" Jamina giggled.

"How did you know that?" Albus demanded.

"You aren't exactly quiet" Jamina giggled.

"Either way, this is your chance for some fun, so let's do it!" Albus insisted.

Jamina nodded, and Albus took of his clothes. Jamina was impressed by how big her brother was, despite the fact she used to be bigger than him. Jamina decided to take the lead, and got on her knees to take his member into her mouth.

"Damn, this is slick" Albus moaned.

Albus didn't want to stop this experience, but he also knew that with Jamina bobbing up and down along his length, he would be orgasming very soon. This prompted him to remove his penis, causing a sad look from Jamina.

"What's wrong? Jamina mumbled.

"I need to go into your vagina, I won't last long" Albus explained.

After a few moments of sexy thoughts, Albus pushed Jamina against the wall and kissed her, before shoving his dick into her new pussy. He was really amazed at how great it felt, and Jamina was loving every minute of it.

"What a nice feeling!" Jamina moaned "I've never felt so full!"

"It feels better than anything I've been in before!" Albus concurred "And it's really wet!"

As Albus thrust into her, Jamina started to breath heavily and was getting so turned on. Albus wanted to modify the position they were in, so he lifted Jamina's legs up and put them around his shoulders. He kept going, and when he reached the point of no return, he pulled out slightly and released his seed into Jamina's clit. After he slowly withdrew, he watched as the thick white fluid fell out.

"I enjoyed that so much" Albus muttered "You were better than any other woman"

"Thanks, but I'd like to know what a female orgasm feels like" Jamina replied "Can you help me out?"

Of course, Albus leapt at the chance to do it, so he pushed his finger inside Jamina, the sperm providing adequate lubricant, and Jamina gasped as he hit her g-spot. He began poking at it, but knew this wouldn't be enough, so he used his wand to create a vibrator. Inserting this into her, Albus made sure it was on it's maximum setting. Jamina shuddered, as her clit forced the vibrator out and she squirted her orgasm.

"Woosh, that was intense" Jamina commented.

"It was fun to watch too" Albus agreed "By the way, you can't get pregnant"

"All the better, I can have more fun" Jamina reacted "Let's take a moment to rest"

"I'm down" Albus chuckled.

Albus gave her a kiss on the lips, and then hugged Jamina lovingly knowing that he had been part of a big event in her life. They snuggled up on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. Ginny walked by and noticed the sight, realising what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 coming soon.


	38. Albus Severus Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus goes to Draco's house, and gets something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 7 of the Next Generation AU mini series.

Draco had been furious after speaking to Scorpius. He discovered that his son was in love with Albus, and despite what many thought, Draco was not homophobic. In fact, he had been secretly hoping Albus and Scorpius would get together.

When his some had come home the previous day, Scorpius revealed that Albus had avoided him, which had made him heartbroken. Scorpius had left home in order to clear his mind, which left Draco wondering what he should do.

His train of thought was interrupted, as there was a knock on his front door. When he opened it, he saw Albus who was crying lightly. Draco found it difficult to be angry, but he was still annoyed at the Weasley boy.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Is Scorpius in?" Albus answered.

"I'm afraid not, he left home last night" Draco replied.

"I wish I could talk to him to clear the air" Albus sobbed.

"Why don't you come in?" Draco suggested.

"Okay, Mr Malfoy" Albus mumbled.

In the long corridor that led to the back room, Draco kept hearing the sobs that were coming from Albus' mouth. He eventually lost patience and looked back to Albus, and was admittidly a little bit too flippant.

"Stop that blubbering" Draco ordered.

"Yes sir" Albus gasped.

As they got into the back room, Draco shut the door and locked it. He knew what he was going to do to enable Albus to pay off the debt that he had. He didn't care if Scorpius didn't forgive him, Draco would get even.

"What do you think you are doing by ignoring my son?!" Draco demanded.

"I was too scared to face up to my bisexuality" Albus mumbled.

"So, if he was here right now, would you go out with Scorpius?" Draco persisted.

"I'd do more than just that" Albus reacted.

"Explain yourself" Draco instructed.

"I would kiss him, I'd also make sure that he lost his virginity" Albus stated.

This was almost too perfect for Draco. Not only was Albus regretting what he did, but he was speaking in a way that was making Draco rapidly lose room in his briefs. This was the opportunity that Draco couldn't miss.

"Have you lost your virginity yet?" Draco enquired.

"Yes, to my mum, my aunt and my trans sister" Albus revealed.

"In that case, I want to see what you got" Draco replied.

"What?" Albus squeaked.

"If you really are good enough for my son" Draco uttered "I want to see for myself"

"You want to have sex with me?" Albus questioned "Right now?"

Draco waved his wand, which stripped both him and Albus bare. Standing naked with each other, Draco noticed that Albus was fairly big, but that wasn't going to deter him. He waved his wand again, and now Albus was tied up, face down on the floor.

"What are you going to do to me?" Albus wondered.

"You'll find out soon enough" Draco teased.

Draco began to massage Albus' ass cheeks, which were smooth, and then applied lubricant to the rest of Albus' body. As he was shining, Draco admired every part of the Weasley's body, but then wanted to punish him.

"I promise I won't break Scorpius heart again" Albus pledged.

"I'm sure you won't" Draco rejoined.

Getting onto his knees behind Albus, Draco inserted himself forcefully into Albus' hole. It was amazing how tightly it gripped onto his member, and he loved the soft, warm feeling that was now surrounding him.

"God, that's so deep sir" Albus moaned.

"You promise you'll give Scorpius this much pleasure?" Draco countered.

"Yes, I promise!" Albus screeched.

"Good, now let's got on with this" Draco stated.

Draco put his hands on Albus' shoulders, pulling him further down on his dick. Draco was feeling such joy that he squirted several hot jets of cum into Albus' hole. He removed himself and sat down next to Albus, using his hand to stroke him.

"Please sir, let me shoot" Albus begged.

"What's stopping you?" Draco reacted.

This caused Albus to thrust into Draco's grip, which caused him to moan loudly. He tensed up, straightening his legs, and released his load on the floor. When he had finished, Draco waved his wand, untying Albus and dressing them both again.

"You passed the test" Draco confirmed.

"T-thank you" Albus replied.

There was a bit of tension in the air, when Draco saw that there was something on Albus' mind. He was curious to know what the young man was thinking, and tried to offer a more sympathetic ear for him.

"What is it?" Draco posed.

"I don't want Scorpius, I want you!" Albus declared.

Draco didn't know what to say, as much as he hated the idea of hurting Scorpius, he did like the idea of being with Albus. He decided not to reply, giving himself a chance to step back and see what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the Next Generation AU mini series.
> 
> Next up will be the return of standard oneshots.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


	39. Lily Luna Potter & Rose Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily admits how she feels to Rose and things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Lesbian based oneshot.
> 
> I hope it lives up to expectations.

Lily had never been interested in boys, they did nothing for her. She was always very fond of one girl in particular, but was convinced that they would never like her back in the same way. The one thing that she desired, the person she wanted was Rose.

She and Rose shared a very close bond, but Rose had never shown interest in their relationship being more. It gave Lily a lack of confidence, as apart from Rose, she would never even speak to a girl, regardless of how hot they were.

Rose approached Lily, who was sat alone in a big field off the back of the house. She was concerned, because Lily had been depressed for at least a few weeks, and she really wanted to find out what was going on.

"Lily, do you want to talk to me?" Rose opened.

"Um, Rose I... I don't think I can" Lily stuttered.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it will make you feel better" Rose encouraged.

"Okay, I'll tell you" Lily agreed.

"Thank goodness" Rose commented.

"As long as you promise not to freak out" Lily added.

"I won't" Rose promised.

Lily looked at Rose, staring dreamily into her eyes for a few seconds. She felt at peace with herself, but at the same time she was scared of scaring Rose away. She took a deep breath and started to talk slowly.

"I, I like you Rose" Lily stated.

"I like you too, is that it?" Rose reacted.

"You don't understand, I'm in love with you" Lily clarified.

"Oh, I see" Rose muttered.

Rose looked at Lily, with slight confusion on her face. She never knew that Lily felt that way, but now that she knew, Rose felt her heart warm up. It was a new feeling, but it woke something in her. Without warning, she smashed her lips against Lily's.

"I'm so glad you feel that way!" Rose beamed "I think I'm in love with you too!"

"But how do you know?" Lily challenged "It's not like we have any proof"

"Why don't we try something?" Rose proposed.

"It depends, what did you have in mind?" Lily wondered.

Rose began stripping Lily of her clothes, allowing her to see Lily's pale body in all of it's glory. Rose quickly joined her, baring her body fully. The first thing that Lily wanted to do, was new to both of them. She lowered her face to Rose's breasts, biting on the nipple before sucking on it.

"Wow, this is so hot" Rose squirmed.

"I can almost taste the milk" Lily mumbled.

Rose was enjoying the feeling, but wanted to return the favour, so she bent over slightly and took Lily's nipples into her mouth, licking them and squeezing them tightly. It was a moment that made both of them start to get moist.

"I never knew you could do that" Lily stated.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" Rose giggled.

Rose lay on the ground, asking Lily to lie on top of her, but facing her feet. She lent up to lick Lily's pussy, gradually pulling the walls apart to allow entrance. Lily was so horny that she squirted almost immediately, all over Rose's face.

"That was an excellent release" Lily mumbled.

"And now, it's my turn" Rose commented.

Lily lay on the ground with her legs up, whilst Rose squatted on top of her, rubbing their clits together and causing lots of pleasure. Rose was stimulated to the point of overdrive, and squirted all over Lily.

"I'll never forget this experience" Lily pledged.

"And now we've done this, are we a couple?" Rose pressed.

"Yes, yes we are" Lily agreed.

"Then we will be very happy" Rose observed.

As they got changed, they felt a big relief as they had done something that made them happy. Rose was finding all of this exciting, even though for her it had happened so quickly, whilst Lily was daydreaming about what they had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	40. Hugo Weasley & Fred Weasley II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finds Fred sunbathing and uses this as his opportunity to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do this ship for a while.

Hugo was a silent and private person who did his best to keep out of trouble. He wasn't particularly close to anyone in his family, having a desire to be alone most of the time. The only person he ever really liked was one Fred Weasley II.

He knew the idea of that was sick, considering that they were related, but he couldn't help it. Fred was the sort of person to say things as they were, and loved the attention he received. It was the biggest difference between the two. Hugo was attracted to Fred's tanned skin, to his adorable eyes and his heavenly smile. Fred looked after his appearance, with his perfectly styled hair and accurately pedicured toes.

It wasn't until Hugo started to become sexually frustrated, that he finally approached him. Fred had been relaxing in the garden, allowing the sun to hit his skin, as he sunbathed in only his trunks.

"Fred, how are you?" Hugo mumbled.

"I'm fine Hugo, but I would say someone looks flustered" Fred commented.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Hugo insisted.

"Why can't you take your eyes off of my abs then?" Fred challenged.

Hugo couldn't answer, he became so awkward at the thought of Fred knowing how he felt. Fred was looking smoking hot at this point, and Hugo tried to look anywhere but at the other young man. He failed, as he looked at Fred's muscles.

"I--- I---" Hugo stuttered "It's not important"

"Are you jealous of me?" Fred prompted "Do you wish your body was like mine?"

"N-no" Hugo mumbled "I... You'd hate me if I told you"

"Try me" Fred reacted "I don't think I could hate you"

"Fine, I can't stop thinking about worshipping your body" Hugo declared "Go ahead, mock me"

He was waiting for only a second before Fred replied. Hugo was fully expecting to be told to go away, but was amazed when Fred sat up, and put a comforting hand on Hugo's shoulder. It made the situation calm and without tension.

"Why would I mock you?" Fred wondered "I'm so flattered you like my body"

"But we're related" Hugo argued "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, not really" Fred sighed "What exactly do you want to do with my body?"

"I want to massage it" Hugo explained "I want to make you feel calm and happy"

"I'd like that" Fred agreed "Why don't you do it here?"

"In the open?" Hugo gasped "Are you sure?"

"Why not?" Fred countered "It's a nice day, and I'm sure you want to get naked too"

"That is true" Hugo observed "You know what? Let's do this!"

Fred wanted to help Hugo out, so he helped take Hugo's clothes off. He noticed that Hugo had covered his modesty with his hand, so Fred moved it out of the way. It made Hugo worry to start with, but then Fred calmed him down by stroking him.

"Keep cool dude" Fred calmed "You can be free"

"That does feel... good" Hugo muttered "I love the way your hand feels"

Fred smiled, knowing he was making Hugo happy. Wanting to get into the massage, Fred kicked off his flip flops and let Hugo pull off his trunks, before lying on his stomach. Hugo began by massaging Fred's shoulders.

"Oh, that hits the spot" Fred commented "Keep it up"

"You feel tense" Hugo responded "I thought I was the tense one"

Fred felt happy when he felt his shoulders ease, but soon afterwards, Hugo stopped rubbing him. Fred wondered where he was, but then he felt a pair of hands rub his legs, from the tips of his toes, all the way up to his hips.

"That's it, I need more" Fred begged "Go ahead dude!"

Fred had turned over, showing his erect cock to Hugo. He watched in satisfaction as Hugo licked his lips. He signalled for Hugo to come close, and their lips met. They could feel soft, wet skin as they kissed lovingly.

"Put your mouth to good use" Hugo said.

Hugo stood beside Fred's face, and he decided to push into Fred quickly, causing a gag from the muscular young man. As Fred sucked, Hugo felt an inner satisfaction, one that was all consuming for his body.

"Slobber over it!" Hugo moaned.

Fred spat on Hugo's length, before continuing to use his mouth. Hugo could feel himself climaxing, and shot his load back Fred's throat. Fred swallowed, licking his lips to ensure he had consumed all of it.

"That's unbelievable!" Hugo chuckled.

"Are you going to help me out now?" Fred wondered.

Hugo nodded, but as he started to put his mouth to Fred's cock, Fred stopped him, pointing for him to face away and lower his ass onto Fred's dick. As Hugo did so, he felt like he was being ripped in two.

"Aah!" Hugo screamed "That's a big dick!"

"Even bigger now you are around it" Fred giggled "Now start moving up and down"

As Hugo started, he was slow and was trying to get used to the new feeling. As his hole relaxed, he could move more easily on Fred, allowing his prostate to be stimulated. As they kept shagging, Fred knew what was going to occur.

"You ready for this?" Fred posed.

"For what?" Hugo reacted.

Fred tensed up, curling his fingers and his toes as he felt his cock release sperm up into Hugo's hole. He kept it there for a while, as he got over the excitement. When Hugo lifted himself off, there was a popping sound as Fred's member came out. No semen fell out, as it had coated him internally.

"I'm glad I had my first time with you" Hugo complimented.

"And who knows? Maybe it won't be the last" Fred teased.

They put their clothes back on as Rose walked by, but hugged for a while when she was gone. Fred even kissed Hugo, using his tongue and for the first time, Hugo was convinced that he knew what heaven would really be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you have any requests as I'm out of ideas.
> 
> I'm going on a break for a while, so they won't be done immediately.


	41. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Albus is a bit depressed, James comes up with an idea to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.
> 
> There will be 2 Parts in total.
> 
> I wanted to write Teddy/Scorpius/James and Teddy/Scorpius/Albus as I forgot to include them in the original Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

The last couple of months for Albus and James had been amazing. They were together, and despite initial reservations from Harry and Ginny, most people supported them. Being brothers played no part in their attraction, as they knew that they were soulmates.

One morning, Albus was feeling a little bit down, and James was quick to notice this. He hated watching his beloved brother being depressed, and decided that he just had to try and make things better immediately.

"What's wrong?" James wondered.

"I just feel a little down in the dumps" Albus reacted.

"Any particular reason?" James posed.

"Just as there are a few people who hate us" Albus sighed.

Knowing exactly who his brother was referring to, James put a hand on Albus' shoulder. He knew that in times like this, there was only one thing Albus wanted, but he also knew that his brother would need a little bit extra too.

"Do you want to mess around for a bit?" James suggested.

"You know I do" Albus replied.

"But what if we involve Scorpius and Teddy too?" James added.

"Well, that would be so good" Albus declared.

They left the house happily, with Albus no longer feeling too bad about himself. His hand was being held lovingly by James as they walked, making Albus start to forget his worries. James led him to the front door, before knocking on it.

"Hello!" Teddy greeted.

"Hi guys!" Scorpius enthused.

"Can we come in?" Albus pressed.

"It's really important" James affixed.

As they nodded, Scorpius and Teddy led them up to their bedroom. They didn't know what James and Albus wanted, but being their best friends and another gay couple, Scorpius and Teddy were really happy to help them out.

"So, we were wondering if maybe we could mess around with you" James said.

"You mean, you want to have sex with us?" Teddy reacted.

"Preferably, we would like to individually dominate you during sex, in two threesomes" Albus explained.

"I'm in!" Scorpius beamed.

As time was against them, Teddy used his wand to strip himself and the other three wizards in less than a second. He was more than aware of the fact that all of them were aroused, and was keen to get things started.

"Which one of you Potters is going first?" Teddy enquired.

"I will" James stated.

This prompted Albus to take a seat on the chair by the door, which gave him a full view of what was going on. He decided not to stroke himself at this point, because he wanted to save all of the pleasure up for his turn.

"Where do we start?" Scorpius posed.

"I'm going to lay on the bed" James replied "And relax while you two worship my cock"

They looked at each other happily, seeing that James was the biggest of all, closely followed by Albus. Getting either side of James, Teddy and Scorpius began by caressing his prominant, hot muscles, before moving their hands down towards his legs.

It began with Scorpius stroking James' dick slowly and sensually, as he didn't want to give James too much too soon. The only problem was, Teddy didn't want to be too slow. He was aware of the fact that Draco would be back soon, and therefore they couldn't take it steady.

"Let's get on with it" Teddy stated.

"What do you think we should do?" Scorpius replied.

Without saying anything, Teddy lowered his head until James' cock was in his mouth. He had never had anything so large inside his body before, and it made him drool all over the shaft. James was really enjoying this.

"Wow, that's the stuff" James chuckled.

"Suck him guys!" Albus encouraged.

With that, Scorpius then began licking up the shaft as well, ensuring both he and Teddy were really slicking up James' member. It was throbbing and as hard as it could possibly get, which gave Teddy the motivation to get his climax.

"Scorpius, let Teddy have this one from James" Teddy pleaded "I'm sure you will get one from Albus"

"Okay Teddy" Scorpius agreed "If that's what you want"

There was no argument from James, who watched happily as Teddy climbed on top of him. Albus watched intently, as Scorpius guided James into Teddy's hole. The moment Teddy began lowering himself, Scorpius was sure to push James all the way in.

"He's huge!" Teddy panted.

"What are you waiting for?" James teased.

Wanting to get everything he could, Teddy started bouncing as if his life depended on it whilst Scorpius removed his hand. Teddy's hole was really enjoying the pure domination it was receiving, and James couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll stretch you out" James said.

"Please, I need it!" Teddy begged.

The stimulation was unbelievable, so much so that Teddy couldn't hold himself back. Letting out a moan, he shot his load of sperm all over James' stomach. This in turn made James so close that he pushed Teddy off, before he wiped the cum on his stomach onto his hand and shoved it into his mouth, swallowing it all.

"I must taste yours" Teddy declared.

"Oh you will, open up" James ordered.

As James stroked himself, Teddy rested his head on the Potter's stomach. He watched the hand speed up, and could hear James' breathing get faster, before James let out a grunt, and shot his sperm directly into Teddy's mouth.

"That's it, drink it!" James instructed.

As the warm fluid entered his mouth, Teddy felt amazing as they had both made each other orgasm so quickly. He also swallowed the cum, before sitting up and looking at Scorpius. He knew that Albus and Scorpius were going to love what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	42. Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After James has fun, Albus gets his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 (Final Part) of the Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James mini series.

With everything now set, James climbed off of the bed as Scorpius looked at Teddy. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, but was more than willing to find out if he and Albus, with Teddy's help, could achieve such heights.

"Albus, come over here" Teddy instructed.

"It's your turn now" Scorpius added.

"Okay, I'm coming" Albus chuckled.

"You certainly will be soon bro" James laughed.

As Albus got on the bed, James took the seat that his brother was previously sat in. He wasn't hard anymore, but that was not a problem. He was going to sit back and enjoy watching his brother assert himself over Scorpius and Teddy.

"What would you like us to do?" Scorpius wondered.

"I want to feel like James did" Albus explained.

"You will do" Teddy assured.

"So, can you satisfy me, whilst I relax here?" Albus posed.

They giggled loudly, knowing that there was nothing that any of them wanted more. They wanted it to be a little different, so this time, Albus sat up on the edge of the bed, whilst Scorpius and Teddy knelt on the floor.

"I promise this you will love" James interjected.

"I can't wait" Albus replied.

Starting at Albus' legs, Scorpius and Teddy began caressing his body, moving up to his abs and arms, before returning back down. Albus was only slightly smaller than James, so they were in for another hot and steamy session.

It started with Teddy stroking Albus' member, feeling it in his hand and being able to compare it to James'. It gave him the same wave of happiness, even though he knew that really, this was a moment for Scorpius.

"I have to try this" Scorpius said.

"You go for it" Teddy encouraged.

Slowly, Scorpius wrapped his lips around Albus. Having a cock in his mouth that wasn't Teddy's was far more challenging, as it was much bigger. Teddy used his hand to push his boyfriend's head down further on Albus, who was squirming.

"That's what I want" Albus teased "Your hot lips around me"

"He is an expert" Teddy complimented.

As Scorpius continued sucking on Albus' length, Teddy began licking around the groin, particularly around Albus' scrotum, before licking up the shaft, his tongue crashing satisfyingly into Scorpius as they worshipped him.

"I think we all know where this is going" Teddy declared.

"It's time to take it all the way!" Albus beamed.

This gave Albus a sense of power, as he pushed Scorpius and Teddy off of him and climbed back on the bed, lying flat on his back. He smiled and signalled for Scorpius to join him. As Scorpius moved closer he felt the butterflies in his stomach.

"How should I do this?" Scorpius pressed.

"Just copy what I did" Teddy said "Or do what we usually do babe"

"Please, get on me" Albus instructed.

"Okay, calm down" Scorpius chuckled.

This is where Scorpius felt like he needed a bit of support, so as he lowered down, Teddy helped him get into position, whilst also grabbing Albus' penis and inserting it into Scorpius' hole. He had never seen Scorpius' entrance stretched quite so much.

"That's enormous!" Scorpius beamed "How did you manage to take James?"

"I just relaxed and let it happen" Teddy explained "Don't let anything stop you"

With that assurance, Scorpius began jumping up and down, feeling Albus' penis stimulating his prostate in a way he had never felt before. He was in a world where everything else faded, and he was at the centre.

"I think I'm going to release" Scorpius panted.

"Go on then" Albus reacted.

With a final bounce, Scorpius' penis fired a hot jet of semen on Albus' stomach. The thick fluid sat happily on Albus for a few seconds, but then began dribbling. The way his hole contracted as he squirted, sent Albus so close that he had to remove himself from Scorpius.

He pushed Scorpius back off of the bed so he was kneeling on the floor, before collecting all of Scorpius' cum from his stomach, and wiping it into his mouth with his fingers. As he swallowed, he could see Scorpius waiting desperately with his tongue out.

"You want to taste mine?" Albus pressed.

"I do, please!" Scorpius begged.

As Albus stroked, James watched happily, noticing how Scorpius' tongue was willing Albus to release. Albus was rubbing so quickly that his hand looked like a blur. Feeling his body buckle, Albus shot his sperm into Scorpius' mouth. This flooded Scorpius, who swallowed it down with a big gulp.

"Now that was fun" Scorpius said.

"Definitely was" Teddy agreed.

Looking up at the clock, Teddy noticed that Draco was about a minute away, so he took his wand and dressed the four of them again. They remained in the bedroom, even after hearing Draco return to the house, and were sat on the bed, shoulder to shoulder.

"Even though what we did was amazing, you are the only one I want James" Albus declared.

"You know that I feel the same about you, as you are the most amazing person Albus" James replied.

"And as for you Scorpius, you are my world" Teddy observed.

"I only need you Teddy, because you are so kind" Scorpius concluded.

They stayed there for hours, but as night time approached, the Potters really had to get home. After hugging Scorpius and Teddy, Albus and James were able to sneak past Draco and leave without being caught, much to the relief of the four young wizards, who were able to keep what had happened totally secret.

When they returned home, Albus and James went straight to bed, feeling completely exhausted from their adventures for the day, knowing that Scorpius and Teddy had done the same. It had definitely made them even closer to each other, and also to Scorpius and Teddy, who were now more than just their best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	43. Arthur Weasley & George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has been distancing himself, and catches his dad doing something that changes their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't be uploading, but I wrote this a few days ago, and forgot about it whilst uploading other chapters.
> 
> Based on a request for Arthur Weasley and one of his sons.

George had been so lost ever since Fred had lost his life. He knew he had to go on, but it wasn't as happy without his twin by his side. He was avoiding contact with everyone, not wanting to get too close for fear of losing them.

He sat in his bedroom alone, not wanting to give anyone time. The only reason he left his room was to eat, drink or wash. Ginny had tried to reach out to him, but he pushed her away, worried that he could hurt her feelings even more if he didn't.

One morning, when he walked towards the bathroom, he heard a noise coming from his parent's bedroom. He looked in and saw Harry tied up, and being dominated by Arthur. George could feel himself becoming erect with the feeling. He started to throb as he heard his dad order Harry about.

"God Harry, open your mouth!" Arthur bellowed "And hold your tongue out!"

"Yes daddy" Harry muttered "Please give me everything"

George watched as Arthur rubbed his own length, and released sperm onto Harry's tongue. He couldn't believe what he had seen, but he liked it. As Arthur stopped stroking, he looked and saw George watching.

"George?" Arthur posed "George?!"

Harry watched as George quickly dashed off, and Arthur followed. Deciding that this was none of his business, Harry got dressed and went downstairs, leaving Arthur and George to talk about things in private.

Meanwhile, George had returned to his room, and shamefully looked down at the floor. He couldn't forgive himself for watching his dad, and getting aroused from it. Arthur knocked at the door, desperate to talk to his son.

"George, son" Arthur said "Open the door"

"No, go away" George argued "I don't want to talk"

"Well I do, and I'm your father" Arthur reacted "So come on"

George was going to say something, but then he realised that his dad wasn't going to go away. Getting up off of the bed, George walked over and opened the door. He looked shamefully at Arthur, and the tension was very obvious.

"Son, I saw that you liked what you were watching" Arthur commented.

"I feel disgusted" George mumbled "I became aroused watching my own father"

"Is it disgust because of that?" Arthur challenged "Or disgust that it was Harry and not you?"

Arthur wanted to know the truth, and therefore asked the question without a second thought. He saw George's eyes go wide by such a suggestion, but he knew what his son was going to say. The answer was written all over his face.

"I... I..." George stuttered "You..."

"It's okay George" Arthur assured "Let me show you a great time"

George had been taken by surprise, as Arthur had quickly removed all of their clothes. Arthur didn't give George any time to react to what was happening, and George was then tied to the bed. Arthur began stroking George gently.

"Huh" George gasped "Waa"

"Relax" Arthur instructed "Let yourself go"

George started to breath heavily, feeling his dad tighten his grip and quicken the pace. George tensed up, allowing himself to do this. He pretended his dad's hand was a hole that needed filling with his seed. Just as he was about to release, Arthur stopped.

"Hey!" George complained.

"Patience" Arthur reacted.

He lifted George's legs up, and slowly inserted himself into his son's tight hole. George felt a rush of pain to begin with, and was breathing quickly whilst he got used to the feeling of his dad inside him.

"That's right, take daddy's dick!" Arthur ordered.

"Ow, it hurts dad!" George screeched.

"It'll get better in a second" Arthur reassured.

As he felt George relax around his dick, Arthur began to move. George felt helpless, as his arms were tied up, and his legs were bound by his dad still. He was starting to get hard again, and he knew that Arthur was getting close.

"Daddy, I'm..." George mumbled.

George didn't get to finish what he was saying, as he shot his load on his stomach. He had never felt such pleasure without stroking, and he had been taken on a journey that he never wanted to forget.

"Good boy" Arthur praised "Shoot it for daddy"

"Please, spray it into me!" George begged.

Arthur leaned down and kissed George on the lips, as he thrust into him one last time, and squirted sperm deep into his son. It flooded his insides, and Arthur moaned as he released. George was then untied and they were both dressed in an instant.

"Now, will you stop avoiding us all?" Arthur wondered.

"Okay, daddy" George agreed.

Arthur hugged his son, and for the first time in what felt like ages, they felt close to one another again. George felt loved for the first time in many months, and he no longer felt alone. In fact, he was looking forward to the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	44. Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia decides that she is going to fulfil her desires with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a few requests for this pairing.

Petunia had been full of conflict over the last few days. Whilst she did love Vernon and Dudley, seeing how fit Harry turned out to be had made her feel really good. To put quite simply, she wanted a bit of the action.

She had sent Vernon and Dudley out for some bonding time, leaving her alone with Harry. She was in the kitchen, but thought it would be a nice idea to wash the dishes, whilst wearing only an apron in the hope that Harry would catch her.

She hummed a pleasant song to herself as she felt relaxed and calm. That all changed when Harry suddenly walked into the kitchen. She was then tense, as she suddenly felt a gentle draft caress her bare bottom as he closed the door.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry gasped "Where are your clothes?"

"I thought I should make a change Harry" Petunia explained "I really enjoy the freedom"

"Do Dudley or Vernon know about this?" Harry posed.

"No they don't, and they aren't going to either" Petunia scolded "Are they Harry?"

"I don't..." Harry mumbled "What are you saying Petunia?"

"You are going to indulge me in a fantasy" Petunia revealed.

Harry stood with is mouth open, unable to even contemplate what was happening. Petunia pushed him onto the table, and took off her apron. She pulled Harry's clothes off so he was also bare, and that made her drool.

"I see you are well endowed" Petunia complimented "Time for me to have fun!"

"What are you going to do?" Harry wondered "This is so confusing"

Petunia decided against going slow, and she kissed him passionately, allowing him to feel her breasts against his chest. She lifted herself up slightly, allowing Harry to place his head between her boobs. He felt like he was going to suffocate, but then she released him.

Noticing that Harry was now fully erect, Petunia wrapped her hand tightly around his member, feeling the veins stick out. He moaned lightly, which made her feel dirty. She knew that whatever happened next, would be great.

"I can't resist" Petunia stated.

"Resist wh---" Harry began.

Harry was cut off as Petunia wrapped her lips around his cock. He had never felt a sensation like this before, and it was becoming difficult to hide how horny he truly was. He put his hand behind her head, pulling her all the way down his length.

"You are good at this" Harry chuckled.

She increased the suction on his penis, enjoying the sounds he made every so often. She was slurping all over him, allowing him to complete fill her mouth. When she was happy that he was lubricated enough, she pushed him back and sat on him, allowing his dick to slide into her pussy.

"Ooh, you're so much bigger than Vernon" Petunia moaned.

"Don't keep me waiting" Harry begged.

Petunia started to bounce, seeing Harry smile as she did so. She inhaled his musky scent, which was making her even more wet. Just as she felt herself approach her peak, Harry suddenly thought about something.

"Wait, what if you get pregnant?" Harry pressed.

"I want that, impregnate me!" Petunia ordered "Vernon isn't giving me any satisfaction, and I want another child!"

She bounced on him even quicker, and he couldn't help what happened. As Petunia orgasmed and her clit tightened around his penis, Harry shot several big spurts of jizz deep inside her. He let out a loud gasp as he did so, but they were both very satisfied.

"I hope I get you pregnant, many more times" Harry chuckled.

"Anytime you want, I'll be ready for you" Petunia pledged.

Harry quickly picked up his clothes and walked up to the shower to wash, with Petunia finding some clothes to put on before Vernon and Dudley returned. She knew that she would love what happened, and now she was determined to ensure it happened regularly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	45. Cho Chang & Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a meeting with Cho and Luna to get away from the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting request, I hope it lived up to expectations.

Hermione had been glad to get some peace and quiet from Harry and Ron. She was very fond of them, but they were constantly horny and they were never subtle. It wasn't that she found it disgusting, it was more that it was constant.

Hermione had summoned Luna and Cho to the room of requirement. She felt that the best way to avoid the boys overbearing sexual nature was to hang out with the girls, particularly those two. They were stood up in a room that had a bed and some rope.

"Why are we here?" Cho posed.

"I was going to ask the same thing" Luna affixed.

"I had to get away from Harry and Ron" Hermione sighed.

"Ah, are they jerking off again?" Luna wondered.

"Yes, it's just too much" Hermione responded.

"It'll probably calm down soon" Cho assured.

Feeling that she could relax, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She felt like the room was getting hot for some reason, and when she looked at the other two, she was greeted with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked.

"I'm a bit hot" Hermione answered.

"Yes you are!" Cho chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione countered.

"It all makes sense to me now" Cho reacted "You summoned us here because you wanted to have some fun"

"Oh, now that does seem to make sense" Luna agreed "And it would also explain why we are surrounded by perversion in this room"

Feeling her cheeks go red, Hermione looked away in shame. She really didn't know what to say, but it became clear that it wouldn't matter. Cho and Luna ripped Hermione's robes off, revealing that she was already moist.

"I knew it!" Cho beamed.

"Is this what you want?" Luna pressed.

Hermione couldn't speak, as Luna inserted a finger into Hermione's pussy, whilst Cho stripped off slowly. Hermione moaned, it was a new feeling and she loved every little bit of it. Sadly, Hermione was so excited that she squirted, all over Luna's hand.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled.

"Don't be" Cho reacted "Tie me up on the bed"

Hermione did as she was asked, and tied Cho down. What she didn't know was that Luna hadn't taken the juices off of her hands, so used it to insert her fingers into Cho. Listening to Cho moan was probably the best sound ever.

"Oh god!" Cho moaned "Invade me!"

Just as Luna was about to do so, Hermione tied her up too. She was going to try and fulfil everything she could think of. She was licking Cho's clit, feeling the walls swell as she made contact, whilst she had put a spell on a dildo, so it was moving in and out of Luna at an astounding rate.

"I cannot last!" Luna screeched.

It was true, she couldn't and before she could say another word, Luna squirted her juice all over the bed she was on, coating the dildo. Hermione took it out of Luna, and sucked the juices off. She then quickly inserted it into Cho, who finally got her orgasm.

"Hermione, that made me feel amazing" Cho commented.

"You think we could do this again?" Luna wondered.

"No question" Hermione giggled.

They all got to the same conclusion... They didn't need boys to have a good time, as they knew they could all satisfy each other. Hermione's only regret was that she didn't last long, so she was going to make sure that didn't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	46. Teddy Malfoy-Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius finds out what Teddy truly desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter.

There were many times when Scorpius wondered what Teddy was really like. They had become friends, but Scorpius always felt as if Teddy wasn't entirely happy around him. It hurt his feelings, because he really like Teddy.

It wasn't a platonic thing, as Scorpius really loved Teddy in a romantic sense. He wanted to be with Teddy all of them time, but having these feelings made their relationship more complicated than it needed to be.

One quiet morning, Scorpius saw Teddy in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking a Butterbeer whilst sitting on his own. As there was no-one else around Scorpius went over and sat down next to Teddy at the table, seeing how sad he looked.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius wondered.

"I'm just bored" Teddy reacted.

"Why, what's going on?" Scorpius posed "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm tired of being single" Teddy sighed "I wish one guy would go out with me"

Without realising what he was doing, Scorpius rested his hand on Teddy's leg, the warmth sending a bit of happiness through Teddy's body. As Teddy looked, he noticed that Scorpius was smiling at him, which gave him a sense of positivity in his time of need.

"Hey, you'll find someone" Scorpius assured.

"But I know who I want" Teddy responded.

"Why don't you ask them out?" Scorpius suggested "You love them, then go and get them"

"I don't need to" Teddy replied "Because they are closer than ever"

"They are?" Scorpius pressed.

"Yes, and they are so clueless" Teddy said.

Quickly, Teddy grabbed Scorpius' face and pulled them together, melting their lips into one. The touch was soft and moist, as well as being so much more than either of them ever thought. When Teddy pulled away, he held Scorpius' hand and led him into the back alley.

"I must have you" Teddy declared.

"I want you too" Scorpius reacted.

Moving as fast as he could, Scorpius took all of his clothes off and threw them on the floor, watching as Teddy cast a spell that gently removed his own clothes. As they stood opposite each other, Scorpius looked down and saw Teddy's erection.

"Can you help me with this?" Teddy challenged.

"You bet I can!" Scorpius beamed.

Getting on his knees, Scorpius was at eye level with Teddy's penis, feeling himself drool in anticipation. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Teddy's dick inside, and gripping his shaft tightly with his lips.

"Your mouth wants me" Teddy chuckled.

It was true, Scorpius had wanted Teddy in his mouth for ages. Now that he had it, he wanted to get a big reward. He used his mouth to try and give Teddy as much pleasure as possible. As he went further down, the head of Teddy's penis stretched his throat.

"Oh that's great" Teddy moaned.

He felt Teddy's hand on the back of his head, holding him further down, before letting Scorpius up to take a breath. He then had an even better idea, so Teddy held Scorpius' head still, and began thrusting in and out of his mouth.

"I love your slobber" Teddy chuckled.

He was so turned on that his climax approached rapidly, and he pulled back out slightly as he felt it overtake his body. When he shot his load, it went on Scorpius' tongue, allowing the young wizard to taste Teddy's sperm.

"Are you going to swallow that?" Teddy enquired.

Taking it as a prompt, Scorpius swallowed the load before he stood back up and kissed Teddy again. Now he wanted to have his own climax, there was only one thing Scorpius wanted to do in order to achieve his release.

"Get on your hands and knees" Scorpius instructed.

"You got it" Teddy agreed.

As Teddy got into position, Scorpius watched and being bent over, made Teddy's ass more prominent. Scorpius loved the look of Teddy's bubble butt, and used his wand to cover them in lubrication for an easy time of moving.

As he knelt behind Teddy, Scorpius was finding it difficult to take in what was happening, but he put that to the back of his mind as he tried to concentrate on other stuff. He pushed closer and the tip of his cock, entered Teddy's tight hole.

"Whoa, so big!" Teddy beamed.

"All for you" Scorpius reacted.

After pushing himself all the way in, Scorpius felt every detail of Teddy's entrance around his cock. He never expected to have to much fun, but moving in and out of Teddy enhanced the pleasure Scorpius was experiencing.

"I can't get enough of this hole" Scorpius moaned.

"You're filling me so nicely" Teddy declared.

Grabbing Teddy's hips, Scorpius began moving more forcefully, getting moans from Teddy as he moved at a fast pace. Clearly Teddy enjoyed being treated like this, and Scorpius started to feel his body approaching it's peak.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to cum" Scorpius panted.

"Shoot it in my hole babe" Teddy requested.

There was no stopping him, as Teddy felt Scorpius shoot his load deep inside his ass. He could feel it rising up further in his body, and as Scorpius slowed down, the pleasure got greater. It had happened so quickly, but the fact that it happened was the most important.

"You make me so happy" Scorpius declared.

"And I know we are soulmates" Teddy retorted.

Hearing someone walking towards them, Scorpius pushed Teddy away and got them both dressed, before grabbing Teddy's hand and walking away. Whilst it was difficult to have to leave at the end, they knew there would be other times where things would be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As I've now got many requests to work through, I'm temporarily closing them.
> 
> They will be opened again when I've done some of my current requests.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this book.


	47. Arthur Weasley & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny tries to get out of a punishment by suggesting something to Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a Ginny/Arthur request I received with the following prompt...  
> "Instead of punishing me daddy, I'll let you cum in my pussy."

Ginny had been skating on thin ice with her family. She had been acting very badly, and nearly gambled away all of their money as she was constantly making bets on Quidditch. Molly had already expressed her disappointment in her daughter, but Arthur was still to say anything.

During a quiet morning when everyone else was out, Ginny was in her room but Arthur was still working out a suitable punishment for his daughter. He knew in reality that whatever happened, he would need to speak to her, even if he didn't know how to punish her.

Whilst Ginny sat quietly on her bed, Arthur entered her bedroom. He was furious as he couldn't believe that she would go behind her back and use his money. She sat up when he approached her, and he tried to work out what to say.

"Ginny, we need to talk" Arthur stated.

"I know dad" Ginny sighed.

"Your mother is so angry, and I am too" Arthur continued.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny wondered.

"I'm going to give you a punishment" Arthur stated.

Not knowing what her dad was going to do, Ginny decided to think quickly to try and influence him. Whenever he was put in a situation where he had to discipline his offspring, he would struggle as he wasn't the most powerful person, and sometimes they took advantage of that fact.

"Instead of punishing me daddy, I'll let you cum in my pussy" Ginny offered.

"W-what did you just say?!" Arthur gasped.

"Don't look surprised, you want it and I'm happy to give you it" Ginny declared.

In order to make her dad come around to the idea, Ginny stripped herself, allowing her dad to see everything she had. He stood in shock, but Ginny knew she had won when she noticed the bulge from his crotch area.

"Look, you may be freaked out, but no one would ever know" Ginny encouraged.

"Fine, I will teach you a lesson" Arthur reacted.

Getting naked himself, he positioned himself next to his daughter's mouth. She was open and signalled for him to push in. As he did so, she felt a great pleasure in her mouth. It was thick and hot, making her salivate.

"Wow, you certainly know what you are doing" Arthur observed.

Ginny didn't reply, not wanting Arthur to remove his dick from her mouth. She was getting into it, and was starting to finger her pussy. She was already moist, and having his cock in her mouth made her want it in her clit.

"Daddy, I want you" Ginny whined.

"Okay, you can have me sweetie" Arthur agreed.

Ginny lay back as Arthur positioned himself between her legs. As he pushed in, Ginny felt a rush of lust and ecstasy come over her. She was enjoying the sensation of him stretching her, and that was also what sent Arthur wild.

"Keep moving!" Ginny moaned "I want to feel you release"

"This feels better than your mum" Arthur reacted "So fresh and new"

The talk had made things happen even more quickly than they originally would've done. Ginny tensed up as she squirted, adding yet more lubrication to his dick. With a final push, Arthur felt his cock twitch, and he spurted his seed inside her.

"I hope you learned your lesson" Arthur said.

"Oh yes, but I need to learn more" Ginny giggled.

Looking at his daughter with lust, Arthur knew that she had only just begun learning. He was going to make sure that she never stepped out of line again, knowing that if she did, they would both be in for a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	48. Scorpius Malfoy & Hugo Weasley & James Sirius Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Hugo have an interesting way of winning James over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've had a few request surrounding Scorpius Malfoy, I've decided to write a mini series about him.
> 
> This is Part 1, it follows the same tweaks as the previous Next Generation AU mini series, but in this James is not a trans character.

Despite the fact that he had happily been with Albus for a year, Scorpius couldn't help but think that he wanted more. Albus was great, but he wasn't completely uninhibited, so it made sex slightly awkward at times.

He had wanted one other young man, the only problem is, it was Albus' brother James. Whilst at the Weasley house, Scorpius had walked by James' bedroom and watched as he had sex with one of the girls from school. When he saw how much bigger James was than his brother, Scorpius knew that he wanted some.

Hugo had also wanted to have some fun with James. He had caught James in the shower, and managed to discreetly pleasure himself whilst watching the eldest Potter son have a wash, and got a bonus when James stroked himself to orgasm too.

Hugo and Scorpius had met up and admitted that they were both in love with James. Knowing that he was straight, there was only one thing they could do. Hugo had mastered potions, and had created a love potion for them to use. There was only one problem, which was that they had no idea how to get James to consume it.

Whilst at Scopius' house, Hugo had been trying to work out how this was going to happen. Scorpius knew what he wanted to do, but he was not sure of when the opportunity to execute the plan would actually arise.

"Does he have a favourite food?" Scorpius questioned.

"I don't know" Hugo sighed "But one thing I do know is that he likes to drink pumpkin juice"

"We just need a way to quietly slip it into his drink" Scorpius observed "Can you do that?"

"Should be able to, he's coming over to mine this afternoon" Hugo stated.

Scorpius smiled happily, thinking about all of the ways he was going to enjoy James' body. Hugo ran off back to his house to prepare the plan. Seeing that they had only one carton of pumpkin juice left, he quickly undid it and poured the potion in.

Just as he finished, Scorpius arrived as he was not able to concentrate on anything other than how horny he was. Hugo could see how his friend was literally shaking with excitement, and tried to calm him down.

"Dude, chill out" Hugo instructed "Be patient"

"I can't wait!" Scorpius screamed "The thought of James being inside us!"

"There's nothing to say the potion will work" Hugo retorted.

"I don't care, we'll sleep with him somehow!" Scorpius insisted.

Hugo chuckled lightly at Scorpius, when he heard a knock at the front door. He answered and saw James looking handsome as ever, but was taken off guard when James gave him a crushing hug, as James rarely showed affection.

"Hey Hugo" James greeted "It's great to be here"

"Hi James" Hugo replied "Come in, Scorpius is here"

"Oh okay" James responded.

"Cool" Hugo said.

When they joined Scorpius, Hugo had noticed that he had the pumpkin juice out ready. James was feeling in a particulary giving mood, and also gave Scorpius a hug. Scorpius enjoyed the musky scent and muscular frame he was holding on to.

"Hiya Scorpius" James opened "How is my brother's boyfriend?"

"I'm okay James" Scorpius replied "Nice to see you"

Without saying a word, the first thing James did was drink the pumpkin juice, not even thinking anything was wrong with it. James chugged it down in one, and wiped the excess off of his mouth with his sleeve.

"That was nice" James commented.

"Good, I'm glad" Hugo reacted.

"Let's have fun!" Scorpius suggested.

Hugo gently nudged Scorpius to remind him that the potion probably hadn't taken affect yet. Suddenly, they realised that the look on James' face had become dreamy. He stared at both Hugo and Scorpius, giving them heart eyes.

"You are both so cute!" James complimented.

"You like us?" Hugo wondered.

"You bet your asses!" James pledged.

"Now can we have some fun with you?" Scorpius added.

"Of course, what would you like to do?" James enquired.

This is where Scorpius lost control, as with Hugo's help, James was dragged up to Hugo's bedroom and they locked the door behind them. Not wanting to waste a moment, they stripped James of his clothes and sat him on the edge of the bed, with Hugo massaging James' balls.

"What are we doing then?" James posed.

"Well, I can feel that your balls are full" Hugo explained.

"So we have to do something to help, and you are going to love this" Scorpius teased.

Scorpius slowly lowered his lips to the tip of James' cock. He kissed it lightly, watching it twitch as James was suddenly fully erect. As Scorpius sucked on James' length, it became apparent that it wasn't quite fair.

"Wait" James ordered "Why aren't you getting naked?"

They didn't answer him in words, instead Hugo waved his wand and removed their clothes. It exposed the fact that Hugo and Scorpius were also erect, and that drove James' new found, potion induced love for them even further. Hugo started to stroke himself.

"Your mouth, is better than any girl" James moaned.

"Will you let me have a go?" Hugo begged.

Scorpius lifted himself up off of James, and allowed Hugo to suck the elder wizard's dick. Scorpius saw that Hugo was struggling, so he pushed him further down on James', forcing Hugo to gag as his throat was violated.

"Yeah, that's amazing!" James giggled.

Hugo relaxed as was able to deep throat James easily. Scorpius kept himself ready by rubbing his member, enjoying the sensation. At that point James pulled Hugo off of his dick, and ordered them around a bit.

"Both of you, on all fours on the bed now!" James demanded.

They did as they were asked, and James decided that he would try Hugo first. As he pushed his cock into Hugo's hole, James kept Scorpius horny by inserting a finger into his ass. Scorpius loved the way James invaded him.

James wasn't gentle with either of them, as he would aggressively thrust in and out of Hugo, making Hugo moan with pleasure. James went blurry, as he closed his eyes and shot his seed into Hugo. It trickled out as Hugo pushed, and James licked it off.

"Now brother's boyfriend mine, it's your turn!" James exclaimed.

Hugo lay down and relaxed as he watched James push his cock inside of Scorpius' hole. There was a sloppy sound as James' dick was still wet and coated in his own cum. To the surprise of everyone, James was so horny that he shot a load into Scorpius, his second orgasm in quick succession.

"As we've satisfied you, you must do for us too" Hugo stated.

"Now come on, milk us for everything we have!" Scorpius beamed.

Whilst still on all fours, Hugo and Scorpius moaned as James stroked their dicks both simultaneously. James could feel both of them throb, and watched their balls bounce as they shot cum out of their cocks at the same time.

Collapsing on the bed, James lay in the middle with Scorpius and Hugo either side of him. They snuggled up to him, and fell asleep as James wrapped his arms around. They were all exhausted, but that was the last thing on any of their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon.


	49. Scorpius Malfoy & Hugo Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sleeping with James, Scorpius and Hugo some more stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the Scorpius mini series.

Now that they had enjoyed a good time with James, Scorpius and Hugo thought about what they could do next. Scorpius had been feeling like more of an expert since he had sex with James, and now he was looking for more fun.

Meanwhile, Hugo had stopped feeling so insecure about himself. He had been jealous as before their threesome, Hugo was a virgin, but now that was no longer the case, and he really wanted to explore his newly found sexuality.

Deciding that he could definitely try something new, Hugo walked to Scorpius' house. He had never felt so relaxed about life, and he knocked on the front door with a little tune. When Scorpius answered him, they smiled at each other.

"Hi buddy" Scorpius greeted "You look happy"

"I am mate" Hugo replied "Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course" Scorpius agreed "Dad's out"

He walked in and Scorpius closed the door behind him. Hugo followed as they walked to the small back garden, which was well kept and surrounded by high, wooden fencing. There were two reclining chairs, so they sat down together.

"So, what's new?" Hugo opened.

"I feel great!" Scorpius beamed "Yesterday was amazing"

"James certainly filled us up with more than confidence" Hugo chuckled "It made me feel like a prince"

"I'm not surprised" Scorpius commented.

There was a really nice atmosphere, and Hugo looked at Scorpius lovingly, feeling that he may have missed something when they were sleeping with James. He noticed that Scorpius was absolutely gorgeous, and his new temptation was difficult to fight.

"Enjoying the view of my face?" Scorpius posed.

"Yes it's so good looking" Hugo enthused.

"You really think so?" Scorpius reacted.

"I really do, you are a pretty picture" Hugo persisted.

Scorpius smiled and moved over to be closer to Hugo, gently pulling their heads together for a long, wet kiss. Hugo could feel himself tingle with excitement as Scorpius held him, feeling their lips moving in sync.

"Do you maybe want to have a good time now, with me?" Scorpius wondered.

"Isn't it obvious, I want you to dominate me?" Hugo responded.

Scorpius got to work immediately, stripping himself down to his naked body, and then he pulled Hugo's clothes off. Lifting Hugo's legs up, Scorpius placed his tongue at the entrance, and gently pushed into Hugo's hole.

"My god, that tickles!" Hugo giggled "Keep me lubricated"

Scorpius spat on Hugo's ass, using the saliva to push his tongue fully in. He let his tongue dance around, hearing Hugo squirm as he did so. When he was happy that he had licked enough, Scorpius inserted his index finger into Hugo.

"I want to make you feel great" Scorpius stated.

"Do it, please!" Hugo begged.

Scorpius moved his finger around inside Hugo, looking for a while before he found the right spot. Scorpius touched Hugo's prostate, and began to massage it. Hugo was fully erect, and was leaking pre cum, which Scorpius licked off before starting to suck.

"Is that good?" Scorpius wondered.

"It's the best!" Hugo moaned "Oh god... I'm gonna cum!"

Hugo felt himself tense, before he let out a loud moan and his cum squirted out, and into Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius enjoyed the salty taste of Hugo's cream like semen. Hugo was left limp, but neither of them was finished yet.

"More, please!" Hugo pleaded.

"You'll get more!" Scorpius declared "It's time for you to feel my cock inside your bum"

Hugo rested his feet on Scorpius' shoulders as he felt his hole get stretched. Scorpius noted how warm and pleasant it felt to be inside Hugo, and he began to steadily move in and out, gradually increasing his pace as Hugo relaxed.

"You wanna shoot it inside me?" Hugo questioned "To get so excited that you lose all control?"

"I want that more than anything!" Scorpius screeched "You are getting me so close!"

Hugo smiled as Scorpius began to get wild. He felt the Slytherin push deep inside and stay there as Scorpius twitched, shooting a load of sperm into Hugo. As he did so, Scorpius was leaning over to kiss Hugo.

"You know what?" Hugo chuckled "Who needs James?"

"You're right" Scorpius concurred "He was great, but we can be exclusive"

"What about Albus?" Hugo posed "Isn't he going to be heartbroken when he finds out?"

"I broke up with him last night after we slept with James" Scorpius explained "I didn't tell him everything, but apparently he has been having fun with others too"

"Cool, so we really are exclusive" Hugo observed.

"That we are!" Scorpius giggled.

They got changed and felt rather silly for not realising that this could happen in the first place. Whilst James had been great, sleeping with only each other had allowed them to reach new heights of pure pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon.


	50. Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out what has happened, Harry makes an offer to Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 3 of the Scorpius mini series.

Scorpius had been so satisfied, as even though he had previously been sleeping with Albus, he now had experience with James and Hugo too. His heart was racing and his head was spinning as he once again imagined what it would be like to be sleeping with his boyfriend Hugo.

He was going to go and see Albus, as they had agreed to stay good friends even though they had broken up. Scorpius was so relieved when Albus told him he wasn't angry, but Scorpius hadn't told him about James or Hugo, knowing that it could cause major problems for Albus' and James' relationship as brothers.

As Scorpius approached his house, he saw that it looked abandoned, which made him feel a little uneasy. The wind was getting stronger, and when he was standing in front of the door, Scorpius saw that there was a single light on.

He lifted his hand and knocked at the door loudly three times, expecting to not get an answer. He thought that Albus would be home seeing as they were meeting up, or maybe even James, but when the door finally creaked open, Harry answered it.

"Scorpius Malfoy" Harry opened "How can I help you?"

"I Albus in?" Scorpius reacted "Or James?"

"No, when I came back they both left with Lily" Harry explained.

"In that case, I'll just be going" Scorpius sighed.

As he turned around, Scorpius found that Harry had grabbed his arm and was gripped tightly. He started to shake slightly as he didn't know what was going to happen. Harry stared at him intently before speaking again.

"We need to talk" Harry said.

"About what?" Scorpius mumbled.

Harry pulled Scorpius into the house, and locked the door behind them. There was not a single word said until they got to the bedroom. Scorpius was still confused about what was going to happen, and hoped he would be okay. Harry sat on the bed, and invited Scorpius to join him.

"Calm down, I didn't say anything because I couldn't discuss it" Harry began "Not on the doorstep, at least"

"What do you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked.

"First of all, did you know that I can watch over Albus and James whenever I want?" Harry responded.

"No I didn't know that" Scorpius insisted "What does that have to do with me?"

"I saw you have sex with both of my sons" Harry answered.

Scorpius was speechless, knowing that he was now unable to deny what had happened. Harry kept staring at him and didn't say anything else until Scorpius spoke up. Taking a deep breath, there was a small pause before Scorpius began talking again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I---" Scorpius struggled.

"I'm not angry" Harry assured.

"Then what is this all about?" Scorpius posed.

"I wanted to know, if you wanted to complete the set" Harry replied.

"Complete the set?" Scorpius enquired.

"Yes, there's no one else here, so do you want to have sex with me too?" Harry wondered.

Harry was being very serious when he suggested it, and he was surprised by how quickly Scorpius had realised what he said. Scorpius cast a spell to remove all of their clothes, and then sat down next to Harry again. Scorpius however, decided that he wanted to do some very specific things.

"Where should we start?" Harry questioned "You can do anything"

"Can you suck me off?" Scorpius begged "P-please?"

Harry lowered his mouth onto Scorpius, and felt the younger man fidget slightly as he began to suck. The feeling was familiar, but Scorpius wanted to try something different, knowing that Harry would probably do it.

"Harry, chew on my balls" Scorpius instructed.

He was in a sea of ecstasy as Harry began to take Scorpius' testicles into his mouth and lightly chew. The new feeling was so intense, that Scorpius peaked, releasing his cum onto Harry's face and watching as it dribbled down his face. He felt even better as Harry scraped it all down into his mouth, and swallowed.

"That's the biggest orgasm I've had" Scorpius chuckled.

"Now, I'm going to have fun with you" Harry retorted.

Harry positioned Scorpius on all fours, and began smacking him on the ass. Scorpius moaned as his cheeks became red, and he was getting excited about Harry dominating him. He suddenly felt wet, and saw Harry cast a spell that put oil all over both of their bodies.

"What's this for?" Scorpius enquired.

"Just to make what's about to happen, much easier" Harry said.

Gently rubbing the outside of Scorpius' hole, Harry felt him relax and knew it was time. He knelt down behind Scorpius, lining himself up to the awaiting hole. Pushing in was a breeze, the oil making everything very slick.

"Oh daddy!" Scorpius moaned "I... I mean Harry!"

"Call me daddy" Harry ordered "What am I, Scorpius!"

"Daddy!" Scorpius screamed.

"Correct!" Harry praised.

Harry got faster as he realised that Scorpius could accommodate him. It was getting difficult to hold on, and even though Harry slowed slightly, it didn't stop him. He released a load deep into Scorpius.

"Feel me flooding you?" Harry teased.

"Give me everything!" Scorpius pleaded.

Harry was about to stop, when Scorpius began bouncing back on him, wanted Harry to be completely empty when he finished. As Harry stopped shooting, he cleaned them both up and dressed them with his spell, before looking at Scorpius.

"I can see why they like you" Harry complimented.

"And I can see why you are much admired" Scorpius declared.

They hugged quickly and Scorpius left before anyone caught them. He didn't mind about the house being abandoned anymore, as now Harry had returned, Scorpius knew that he could go to the older man whenever he needed some gratification.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	51. Ron Weasley & Molly Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron discovers that his mother is more than willing to help with a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request.

Ron was sat alone, feeling very horny. The whole family were sat having dinner, when he felt it, and he had to quickly out of there. Ron was so uncomfortable, his erect penis was being restrained by the fabric of his boxer shorts, and he wanted to sort it quickly, so he pulled them down and grabbed his cock.

Meanwhile Molly had watched Ron run off from the rest of the family, feeling her heart sink as she believed he didn't want to eat the food she made for him. She wanted to know what was going on, so she had followed him. She entered his room without knocking and was greeted by the sight.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly boomed.

"M-mum!" Ron screeched "Don't you ever knock?"

"This is our house, there's no need to knock" Molly stated "Why did you leave dinner to pleasure yourself?"

"Because I was uncomfortable sat on the table" Ron explained.

"So you think it's okay to just leave part way through?" Molly stated "That shows so much disrespect to me"

"It's not like I could take care of it at the table" Ron commented.

Ron was really frustrated as he was desperate to relieve himself, but his mum being there meant he couldn't continue. Shock was sent through his body, as he felt a hand wrap around his dick, and when he looked down, he saw Molly looking up at him.

"Ron dear, I can help you" Molly offered "If you need me to"

"Are y-you seriously s-saying" Ron stuttered "That you will make me cum?"

"You really are a silly boy" Molly chuckled "Of course that's what I'm saying"

"And you won't tell dad?" Ron persisted "You won't tell anyone?"

"I promise I won't say anything" Molly pledged.

"Okay then" Ron agreed.

Molly began to lightly stroke Ron with her hand, feeling him relax as she started to move. Her hand was soft and warm, and Ron liked the sensation that it gave him. As she began to quicken the pace, she saw how much he was enjoying it.

"Do you want to go further?" Molly questioned.

"What are you suggesting?" Ron countered.

"Shall I suck it for you?" Molly wondered.

Ron froze as he tried to think about what was happening. He saw that his mother was trying to help him however he needed. Molly waited patiently for her son to answer, hoping he wouldn't keep her waiting for too much longer.

"Okay, please suck me" Ron instructed.

Molly's mouth was sucking on his member before he even finished his sentence. Ron's eyes rolled back as he felt himself pulse, and Molly slurped all over him. He realised the door was open, so grabbing his wand he charmed the door to lock, and also soundproof the room.

"Mmh" Ron moaned "I..."

Ron chuckled slightly, as Molly carried on blowing him. He was getting into it, but just as he was about to release, he stopped. He looked at Molly again, and saw that she was naked and thinking about something. He really wanted to know what.

"Mum?" Ron whispered.

"I'm slightly nervous about saying this" Molly mumbled.

"Go no" Ron encouraged.

"Would you like to shag me?" Molly suggested.

Pulling her onto his member, Ron felt her wet pussy surround his penis. He bounced her up and down, listening to the moans that escaped her mouth. To his surprise, Molly had her orgasm first, contracting fully around him. This pushed Ron over the edge, and he shot several big loads of his creamy juice into her clit.

She got off of him and quickly got changed, before planting a kiss on his forehead. They didn't need to say anything, as they both knew what the other was thinking. Now that this had happened, Ron felt like he could do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	52. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy visits the Potters and catches James, Albus and Lily up to mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part story based on two requests, regarding Teddy/Ginny and Albus/James/Lily.
> 
> Told from Teddy's POV.

Having a clear mind is always a great thing, as it allowed me to imagine anything I so desired. Today was a normal day for me, as I was planning to hang out with James and Albus. We usually had fun together, but I couldn't help but think about someone else.

Even though I had enjoyed sex with her sons, the only person who I could think about was Ginny. She had flowing red hair and pale skin, which appealed to me so much. Despite my best efforts, my mind was quickly flooded with images of her, and that made me horny.

I walked to their house, but noticed that the living room window was open. Curious, I walked over and looked in and couldn't believe what I saw. James, Albus and Lily were all naked, and more than that they were having some fun.

James and Albus were kissing each other, whilst Lily was sucking their cocks. I was impressed to see that she could fit both of them in at the same time, and my penis was rock hard. I began to rub the tent in my trousers, but then they changed position.

Lily was pushed back onto the sofa, and her legs were up in the air, as her brothers started licking her entrance. Her clit was being pleasured from both sides, and as they started pushing their tongues in, I wanted to hear what was being said, so I opened the window from the outside.

"Oh wow, punish me!" Lily moaned "I want you inside me, right now!"

I watched as Lily got into position and James readied himself. I noticed all three of them were covered in oil, so when he pushed in, Lily was able to take James with no issues. He was thrusting quickly, clearly enjoying what he saw.

"God, you are wet" James teased "Do you like that?"

"I do!" Lily screeched "Please, I want to feel you shoot inside my womb"

Albus was sat down next to them, watching in awe as it all happened, but James was getting into it. He slapped her playfully on her ass, causing her to squirm as he did so. I was about to pull my own trousers down to start stroking my member, when I saw James thrust once more, letting out a moan as his semen was unleashed.

"That's it!" Lily beamed "Flood me with nutritious cum!"

"I'm giving you everything I have" James stated "Take it all"

After a few moments, James had finished and removed himself from Lily. As he sat down next to her, Albus quickly took over and got into the same position. He didn't have any trouble, as James had already stretched her out.

"Wow, you are so moist" Albus declared "How does it feel?"

"It feels fantastic!" Lily screamed "I want you to mix your sperm with James', we can be one!"

James sat back and enjoyed the scene in front of him. I was amazed that no one had even noticed me yet. Albus was finding his stride, moving in and out of her as if he was desperate. I hadn't seen a scene quite like it before, but then it happened. Albus reached his climax and released deep inside her, letting out an even louder moan than James had.

"Mix it up!" Lily ordered "Truly give me all of your seed!"

"I've never released so much" Albus said "You can have every last drop"

When Albus had finished and took himself away from Lily, I noticed that she had yet to climax. When she looked at her brothers, I could tell she was missing something. They must've been able to read her mind, as they both fingered her pussy at the same time.

"Mmh!" Lily moaned "That's the spot!"

"You gonna squirt?" James teased.

"Can we have your fluid?" Albus added.

The talk was clearly helping her along, and within seconds, I saw her squirt a big jet out of her clit. They collapsed down next to each other on the sofa, and were careful to get changed quickly once they had calmed down. That was when I felt a hand on my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this met expectations.
> 
> Part 2 coming soon.


	53. Teddy Lupin & Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny catches Teddy and decides she wants him for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of this mini series.
> 
> Told from Ginny's POV.

I didn't know what to think, as I saw Teddy looking into my living room through the window, gently cupping himself. I knew that guys got horny, but why would he be doing this outside? As I approached him quietly, I noticed that he was watching my two sons and my daughter, who were having sex. I knew they did this, but it didn't bother me as long as they were safe.

I grabbed Teddy quickly, and he looked at me in shock. His eyes showed terror at first, but then his face softened and I felt him relax. I slowly let him go, before pulling him into the house, where he followed me upstairs to my bedroom.

When we got there, he stood by the bed as if he was awaiting instruction. I cast the spell to get us naked, as well as lock and soundproof the room, not wanting to be caught. He looked at me, and couldn't take his eyes off of my breasts.

"Why were you watching those three?" I wondered.

"I heard them and decided to watch" Teddy explained "I had come over to see you"

"Really?" I replied "And why would that be?"

"Because I want to sleep with you, but no one can know" Teddy sighed.

Seeing him look so helpless really turned me on, and I knew that this was a situation I could now use to my advantage. Knowing that he fancied me was very moving, but I wanted to do more than just talk and tease, I wanted some gratification.

"So now you're naked, erect and alone with their mother" I teased "Why don't I tell them---"

"N-no!" Teddy begged "Please, I'll do anything you say!"

This was exactly what I wanted, he was now in my control. The ball was, or rather his balls were, now in my hands. I pushed him onto my bed and began by lightly placing my finger of the slit on the head of his dick. He moaned lightly, so I knew this was going to happen.

"Do you want to release a load?" I chuckled.

"I'm desperate to do that!" Teddy screeched.

I started of lightly stroking him, making sure he was fully erect, before I took his length all the way into my mouth. He was thick, which made it a slight challenge, but I loved it. I gagged to begin with before my throat relaxed and I overcame my gag reflex.

"Ginny, you have no idea how long I've wanted this" Teddy mumbled "Your mouth wrapped firmly around my cock"

That was nice, but this was my time to be bad, so I climbed on top of him and lowered my clit to his mouth. He began licking at it and he was speaking, but it was muffled by my pussy. I decided that I would push lower and harder to feel him properly.

"Your breath feels great as you blow on my pussy Teddy" I moaned "But now is time for the main event"

He looked about as horny as it was possible to be, before he shuffled up to be fully on the bed, and I positioned myself on top of him. As I pushed down on him, I felt his dick throb as it entered my moist and dripping entrance.

"You have such a big cock" I complimented "Let's hope you have an orgasm to match"

"I promise I will" Teddy pledged "Anything for you"

I bounced on him, allowing his dick to get to my g-spot. It was so sexy, and I heard a squelching sound every time I moved down on him. I knew that he would find it too much, and that came true as I felt him shoot a huge load deep inside my womb.

"Aah!" Teddy screamed "I... I..."

"I'm not done yet!" I insisted.

I continued bouncing on him, which made him moan as the head of his penis was now so sensitive that he couldn't control himself. As I felt my orgasm approaching, I moved faster and that's when it happened. I creamed on his dick, and it dribbled down onto his scrotum.

"Now that is what I call a great time!" I giggled.

I quickly got up, and dressed myself before taking the curse of the room. It was no longer soundproof and the door was unlocked. Before Teddy could complain, I pushed him outside my door. He was still nude, but I kept his clothes. This would be the best way to ensure he would obey only me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	54. Colin Creevey & Dennis Creevey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis catches Colin doing something and insists on helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another forgotten pairing that I wanted to visit.

Throughout his life, Dennis had always been very grateful to have a brother like Colin. Whenever he had a problem, Dennis knew that Colin always had his back. They had bonded over Harry Potter, but little did they know that things were about to change.

A sunny afternoon, Colin and Dennis were in the house on their own. Usually, they would spend quality brother time together, remeniscing about the many experiences Colin had with Harry. Dennis loved listening to his brother.

This day was different, as whilst Dennis was in the kitchen making himself something to eat, Colin had stayed up in his own room. It felt a bit weird to not be speaking to Colin, so Dennis decided to go upstairs and investigate.

As he reached Colin's room, Dennis could hear a rustling sound. He had no idea what was going on, but tried to quietly open the door to Colin's bedroom. When he did so, he got a full view, and was shocked at what he saw.

There was Colin on his bed, completely naked and masturbating, whilst watching a video of Harry playing Quidditch. Dennis wasn't mad that Colin was doing this, as both he and Colin were gay and had come out to each other already, but he was more annoyed that Colin was doing this alone.

"You could've invited me Colin" Dennis interrupted.

"D-Dennis" Colin stuttered.

"Considering how much we both like Harry, why didn't you let me see that video?" Dennis posed.

"Because this is private and we are brothers" Colin sighed.

When he was interrupted, Colin had put his pillow over his crotch to hide his privates. Dennis had never realised how big Colin was before, but he did like the way Colin looked. He took his own clothes off and joined Colin on the bed.

"Let's jerk off together" Dennis proposed "We both do it anyway"

"Okay fine" Colin agreed "But we can't tell mum and dad"

"You say that as if it wasn't already obvious" Dennis retorted.

"Just shut up and jerk with me" Colin ordered.

With that, Dennis went silent and began watching the video with Colin. He could sense that his brother was concentrating on something specefic, but had no idea exactly what. In order to start getting more information, Dennis questioned Colin.

"What exactly do you like about Harry?" Dennis enquired.

"His ass, it's so round and muscular, I would love to be inside it" Colin revealed.

This gave Dennis an idea that he had to put forward. There was a chance that Colin wouldn't like it, but Dennis didn't care. He would never forgive himself if he didn't at least discuss it and give Colin the chance. Getting on all fours, Dennis spoke once more.

"I have a round ass, why don't you pretend I'm Harry?" Dennis suggested.

"Are you being serious?" Colin reacted.

"Of course I am!" Dennis insisted.

"Well, I guess we could try" Colin said.

Watching Colin sit up, Dennis awaited his brother's actions eagerly. He knew that this was going to be interesting for both of them, and if all went well, it could solve a really big problem for the brothers.

"On one condition" Colin added.

"What is that?" Dennis wondered.

"Let me suck you off first" Colin pleaded.

"Hey, that's fine with me" Dennis chuckled.

Grabbing Dennis' dick, Colin pulled up so that it so that it was facing his mouth, and then wrapped his lips around Dennis' erect member. It was smaller than his own, but that was okay because it made it easier for him.

"Colin have you done this before?" Dennis moaned "It feels amazing"

He knew Colin couldn't answer, but was pleased when he felt Colin speed up. It was getting him so close, and he could feel his body getting tense in anticipation. Without warning, he bucked and curled his toes, shooting his semen in Colin's mouth, which was swallowed without question.

"God bro, your mouth is like heaven" Dennis complimented.

"Let's hope your ass is too, Dennis" Colin responded.

Grabbing his wand, Colin applied plenty of lubricant to Dennis hole, and his own penis. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he knew deep down that he was going to be rough, and wanted to counter it so that Dennis would feel pleasure. He pushed in, and felt the hole gripping him.

"You are so tight" Colin stated.

"I'm Harry, and I'm all yours" Dennis teased.

This spurred Colin on, as he began thrusting forcefully into his brother, wanting to feel as much pleasure as he could. Dennis was bouncing off of him, getting Colin all the way inside. Their bodies bounced off each other happily.

"I'm close" Colin warned.

"Let me have it" Dennis begged.

With one final action, Colin released his seed into Dennis' hole. It went really deep that Dennis felt like his internal organs were getting coated in sperm. Gently, Colin pulled out, and cleaned them both up.

"I really enjoyed that" Colin declared.

"Good, so next time you want fun, include me!" Dennis giggled.

They both hugged each other, and felt as close as they had ever been. Dennis was happy that his brother had taken his virginity, and more to that, Colin got rid of the video of Harry. He didn't need it anymore, as he had Dennis to rely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Do you want me to carry on with this book?
> 
> I enjoyed writing it at the beginning as I haven't written much SMUT before. It seems the last 10 chapters have not been as good, and negative feedback, whilst always welcome and I'm grateful for as it helps me improve, is making me wonder if I should continue with it.
> 
> I want to write as well as I can, but I don't feel that recently that the writing has been as good as it was at the start.


	55. Seamus Finnigan & Dean Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus avoids Dean, which leads to a tense situation resulting in something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, but in order to use feedback I received, I wanted to test out writing a more detailed chapter.

Seamus was going out of his way to avoid his friends in recent days. In Gryffindor common room, he remained silent and whenever anyone came near him, he would move. No one truly understood what was going on, and it caused a lot of problems for all of the friendships he had.

It was particularly bad for the one guy he truly loved. Dean had always been there, ever since they started at Hogwarts, and Seamus had become so fond of him. What he didn't realise was that Dean liked him too, and all they needed was for just one of them to admit how they felt.

Dean was distraught at the fact that Seamus was ignoring him. His heart wanted his Irish counterpart, but whenever he began talking, seeing Seamus immediately walk away made him very depressed, to the point that he felt he was going to snap.

Everything changed one night, when Dean waited intently for Seamus in the common room. He knew that it would be a long shot, but he had to do something. When Seamus finally arrived, Dean grabbed his arm and dragged him up to his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dean demanded "Why is my best friend ignoring me?!"

"Never mind" Seamus sighed "It's pointless"

"I wish you would talk to me" Dean stated "My heart can't take much more"

The last sentence caught Seamus' attention, as he didn't know what Dean's heart had to do with anything in this situation. Confused, he looked directly into Dean's eyes, and saw a broken person, someone who was missing something.

"What do you mean?" Seamus questioned "Why can't your heart take---"

"Because I'm in love with you, alright!" Dean snapped "I was scared to tell you, but when you avoided me it became unbearable!"

Feeling his breath being taken away, Seamus felt himself blush. Dean was shaking slightly, but stopped the moment Seamus put a hand on his arm. Looking at each other, there was a sense of peace, and Seamus didn't want to be silent anymore.

"You love me?" Seamus enquired.

"Yes I do" Dean confirmed.

"For how long?" Seamus wondered.

"The longest time" Dean continued.

This made Seamus feel incredibly guilty, knowing that all this time, he had liked Dean and was unaware of the fact that Dean liked him back. He decided there was only one thing he could do, and that was to kiss Dean passiontely, allowing Dean to invade his mouth with his tongue.

Whilst they both enjoyed that, Seamus noticed something, which made his heart beat really quick. They pulled apart, and Seamus looked down to see a bulge in Dean's trousers. Gently rubbing it, Seamus watched as Dean was now tense.

"I love you too, but I guess you are pleased to be with me" Seamus chuckled "Is it true what they say?"

"I am definitely pleased, more than that" Dean replied "Also, is what true?"

"Does having big feet, like you do, mean that you have, you know?" Seamus began.

"Have what?" Dean prompted.

"A big cock?" Seamus added.

"Why don't you have a look?" Dean suggested.

Seamus eagerly pulled Dean's trousers and briefs down, exposing his thick black cock. Seamus grabbed it, and admired it for a few seconds, prompting Dean to get even more hard. As it throbbed, Seamus started talking again.

"Wow, that's huge, so it is you sexy beast" Seamus complimented.

"Have a taste" Dean persisted.

"What will it taste of?" Seamus questioned.

"I don't know, you will find out" Dean giggled.

Seamus slowly got on his knees, so that his mouth was just in front of the head of Dean's dick. Kissing it lightly, he heard the light moans coming from Dean, and slowly pushed himself onto the erect member.

Feeling adventurous, Seamus went all the way down to Dean's balls, but gagged and tried to pull of. He was prevented as Dean grabbed the back of his head, holding him in position for a few moments so that he could get used to it.

Dean then released Seamus, which allowed the Irish student to begin bobbing back and forth, covering the black cock with a swamp of saliva. Seamus noticed that it tasted bland, but the feel in his mouth was out of this world.

"Can I see you naked?" Dean posed.

Seamus released Dean's member and undressed himself, showing off his pale skin before Dean kissed him once more. They snogged for a few minutes, before Dean pushed Seamus onto his stomach on the bed. Pulling the Seamus' ass cheeks apart, Dean inserted his tongue lightly, and sent waves of pleasure through Seamus.

"Oh god, this is... unreal!" Seamus moaned.

Spitting into the hole, Dean made sure Seamus was well lubricated, but there was one thing Seamus had to say before they started. He was really concerned about doing this, but he also couldn't wait for the opportunity.

"Please, be gentle" Seamus begged "I'm still a virgin"

"Don't worry" Dean assured "I would never hurt you"

Pushing in slowly, Seamus let out a moan and Dean realised that the hole around him was relaxed. It was warm, and wet, and a really nice place to be. He moved in all the way, and then out, before increasing the speed that he was doing so.

"I want you all the way in!" Seamus screeched "Fill me up completely!"

"All in good time" Dean calmed "Your hole definitely wants it, I can tell"

Seamus couldn't take it anymore, as the pleasure he was experiencing caused him to have a massive orgasm, shooting three large jets of his sperm onto the bed. Dean wanted to taste it, so whilst he was still inside Seamus, he wiped it all up with his hands and brought it to his mouth, savouring the taste.

"It tastes sweet" Dean described.

"Let me taste yours!" Seamus pleaded.

Dean removed himself from Seamus, who got on his knees on the floor and held his tongue out, wanting to feel the hot juice immediately. Dean watched Seamus and it was too much, as he released his semen into Seamus' mouth. After playing with it for a few moments, Seamus swallowed it before standing up and kissing Dean again.

"I really love you" Seamus declared "And not just because of your big black cock!"

"I love you too" Dean observed "Your hole is mine now!"

Laughing, they quickly went to shower before snuggling up on Dean's bed and falling asleep. It had all happened in a flash, but Seamus had never experienced such a sensual situation before, with Dean knowing that they were meant for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this was any good.


	56. Scorpius Malfoy & Harry Potter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius visits Harry for some more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 4 of the Scorpius mini series.

Harry was sat at home in his kitchen, with his legs resting on the table. He had made arrangements for Scorpius to come over to his house, as Ginny had ordered Harry to leave after he discovered him back after he had slept with Scorpius. Neither Ginny or Harry had revealed to Albus or James that Harry had been back at their house.

He was a bit upset, as Lily had decided to go and live with Ginny, Albus and James, but he knew it would be a waste of time trying to convince her to stay. On the up side, he was in his house, all alone and would be able to do as he pleased without fear of anyone walking in.

Meanwhile, as Scorpius walked to Harry's house, he enjoyed the sunrise that was coming from behind the hills. He enjoyed the way that the sun highlighted everything, including Harry's house, which to Scorpius, looked distinctly like a mansion.

Unlike last time at Ginny's house, this time Scorpius skipped to the front door, not worried by his surroundings. He knocked at the door, humming a calm little tune as he did so. When Harry answered, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hello Scorpius!" Harry beamed "I'm so pleased to see you!"

"I can tell!" Scorpius chuckled "Can I come in?"

"You don't need to ask" Harry insisted.

"I've got to use my manners" Scorpius commented.

As Scorpius entered, Harry took his hand lightly and led him into the front room. Closing the door behind them, Harry sat down next to Scorpius, and he noticed how handsome the Malfoy son really was as the sunlight helped define Scorpius' features.

"You are so gorgeous" Harry complimented "How is your dad, by the way?"

"He's fine" Scorpius confirmed "But at this moment, I'm more concerned about my daddy"

"I see" Harry reacted "There is a part of me that could use some attention"

"Last time, I did so much" Scorpius said "But this time, you'll go at my pace"

Harry was impressed by the way Scorpius was talking. He had never seen such self confidence from anyone, but he wasn't surprised as Scorpius was, after all, a Malfoy. It made him more horny, and his penis was rock hard against the fabric of his underwear. It made him a little frustrated.

"I bet you wish you were inside me right now don't you?" Scorpius teased.

"I do, you have got me erect already" Harry mumbled.

Slowly unzipping Harry's trousers, Scorpius pulled them down and saw the bulge in Harry's briefs. He began stroking it lightly, feeling himself get hard as he held Harry. He heard Harry moan, and it made him feel in complete control.

"Does daddy want his dick sucked?" Scorpius posed "Should I coat your cock with saliva?"

"Oh god, please do!" Harry begged "Your mouth makes me twitch"

Slipping Harry's underwear off, Scorpius quickly took out his wand and tied Harry's balls, making his scrotum completely smooth. He squeezed them gently, before finally getting Harry's member in his mouth. He made sure that he sucked as hard as he could, allowing his cheeks to feel every vein on Harry's dick.

"Reminds me of Ginny's pussy" Harry moaned "Hot and wet"

This didn't stop Scorpius, as he continued to slurp on Harry's cock. As he took his mouth of Harry's penis, a trail of pre-cum followed and Scorpius sucked the fluid into his mouth, causing Harry to twitch more.

Scorpius didn't want to miss out, so he quickly stripped off, feeling like he was the most powerful wizard in the world. Harry's hand wrapped around Scorpius' dick, which was still only semi erect. Within moments, Scorpius was at his full hardness.

"You like my touch, don't you?" Harry chuckled.

"Not as much as I like your cock" Scorpius retorted.

Scorpius got on top of Harry so they were doing a 69. His balls were hanging above Harry's head, so Harry flicked them, causing a moan from Scorpius as he did so. As Scorpius sucked at Harry some more, he felt Harry fingering his hole.

"Oh daddy, you really are eager, aren't you?" Scorpius observed.

"Looks like your hole wants me now" Harry reacted.

Harry knew that stimulating Scorpius' hole would get him back in control, and it worked. Scorpius turned around so he was facing Harry, and relaxed his hole before lowering himself down. The tip of Harry's dick was inside, and it was no trouble as the rest of his girth followed.

"James, Albus and Hugo have got nothing on you!" Scorpius screeched "Your throbbing cock is the biggest I've ever seen or felt"

"I love the feeling of your tight hole" Harry declared "I enjoy the way it's stretching around to allow me to enter"

"You are the only one who gets this deep" Scorpius revealed.

"I can tell, I fit perfectly" Harry giggled.

As he began to pull Scorpius down, Harry began to feel his balls tense up, which felt even more intense now that they were tied so tightly. Scorpius was feeling so excited that he stroked his dick once, and that was enough for him to release. Warm, thick sperm went all over Harry's chest, and Harry scraped it up into his mouth.

"Now that's what I call pleasure!" Scorpius rejoiced "I want you to cum in my mouth"

"Get off then" Harry ordered "And open wide"

As Scorpius sat down on the edge of the bed, Harry stood up in front of him. Scorpius helped by licking at the head of Harry's member, which meant he was in perfect position. Scorpius watched as Harry's balls danced, and he shot his semen into Scorpius' mouth. It was swallowed, because there was so much of it that Scorpius couldn't talk.

"That gets better" Harry said "It was so good"

"You didn't disappoint me daddy" Scorpius replied.

As they got dressed again, Scorpius lay on top of Harry, and hugged him tightly. Harry genuinely felt that this made up for the fact he didn't see Albus or James, as Scorpius was so willing that he could fulfil both of their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	57. Arthur Weasley & Fred Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred feels like his dad is disappointed in him, but discovers that this is not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already did Arthur/George, thought I may as well do Arthur/Fred too.

For as long as he could remember, Fred had believed that his dad was always more fond of George. Sometimes, it was as if Fred didn't exist, and George didn't have a twin. It made Fred feel like he was a disappointment to Arthur, and therefore he had a strained relationship with his dad.

One morning, Arthur had woken up earlier than everyone else and was keen to go out and do some fishing. He knew that no one else would be interested, so he tried to get out whilst his family was still asleep, so that he could have a chance to chill out.

His plans were interrupted when he heard someone walking downstairs. To his surprise it was Fred, who was usually the last person to wake up every morning. He didn't know what to say, but knew his son would have to be the one to start the conversation.

"You're up early" Fred commented "What are you doing?

"So are you" Arthur reacted "And quite frankly, I could as the same of you"

"Where are you going?" Fred posed.

"I thought I'd go and do some fishing, do you want to join son?" Arthur replied.

"Okay dad, I guess I will" Fred agreed.

"Come on then" Arthur instructed.

After Fred got ready, they left to get to the nearest lake. Arthur wasn't really sure what to expect when they arrived. He set up his equipment ready, but could see that Fred looked completely disinterested in what was happening.

"Fred, what is going on with you?" Arthur wondered "Something clearly is bothering you, isn't it?"

"What does it matter dad?" Fred argued "Nothing about me matters, regardless of what you say"

"Of course it matters, you are my son" Arthur rejoined "So tell me what's happening"

"It's clear that you prefer George" Fred said "You always spend more time with him"

This greatfully confused Arthur, who didn't think he had ever really spent more time with George. He did however have something that he needed to say to his son. There was a pause before Arthur finally revealed a big secret.

"Okay, I think it's only fair that you know this" Arthur said "The thing is, you are more special to me than you can imagine"

"What are you talking about?" Fred reacted.

"I love you so much, more than just as my son" Arthur added.

"You are in love with me?" Fred retorted "As in, you are attracted to me?"

"That's right" Arthur confirmed "I've always wanted to show you"

In an instant, Fred's emotions had completely changed. He was now really happy, knowing how his dad really felt about him. He walked over and crashed their lips together, feeling his dad hold him close, before releasing himself.

"Please daddy, show me how much you love me" Fred begged.

"Okay son" Arthur replied.

"But first" Fred interjected.

As Arthur watched, Fred stripped himself, showing Arthur his lanky, pale body. His penis was already hard, and he wanted nothing other than for Arthur to get naked too. Sensing this, Arthur removed his clothes, showing his huge, throbbing dick.

"Please... Can I... Can I suck it?" Fred begged.

"Yes son" Arthur said.

He knelt down in front of his dad, taking the erect penis into his mouth. Arthur let out a grunt, as he felt Fred's mouth surround him. Every so often, Fred let out a muffled moan, sending vibrations through Arthur's body.

"That's right, worship your daddy" Arthur encouraged.

As he sucked, Fred began stroking himself, feeling his dick tingle with each action. It was long and thin, but nowhere near as big as his dad's. Arthur wanted to become a little rougher, so put his hands on Fred's head, holding him still as he thrust into his son's mouth.

"You want me to go further don't you?" Arthur teased.

Fred nodded in response, unable to talk as his mouth was quite literally full. After a few more minutes, Arthur released Fred and let his son catch his breath. When they looked at each other, Arthur smiled, and Fred was in awe.

"Get on your back" Arthur ordered.

"Yes daddy" Fred panted.

Getting onto his back, Fred waited for a few moments before Arthur lifted his legs up, and lowered his head between Fred's legs. He used one hand to stroke his son's penis, whilst his tongue had begun licking Fred's sweet hole.

"Oh daddy, I need to be punished" Fred moaned.

As Arthur went deeper, his tongue reached Fred's prostate, which caused his son to let out a loud screech in sheer pleasure. His penis began leaking pre-cum, as he enjoyed the happy sensation he was getting.

"Please, put your dick in me" Fred pleaded.

Letting out a chuckle, Arthur removed his tongue from Fred's hole, before positioning his penis at Fred's sloppy ass hole. As he pushed in, he could feel Fred stretch around him, and before long he was all the way inside him.

"Daddy, you're so big!" Fred screamed.

"You are correct" Arthur reacted.

As he started moving in and out of his son, Arthur felt a sense of power that had been lacking. Molly never let him be this assertive, so it was a welcome change. As he got faster, Fred began stroking himself once more.

"You are really making me horny" Fred gasped.

"And you're making me horny too" Arthur retorted.

"I think I'm going to shoot" Fred uttered.

"Let it go for me" Arthur encouraged.

With a few more strokes, Fred let out a small trickle of sperm, which went into his belly button. Arthur cleaned it up using his finger, before putting it on Fred's tongue, and signalling for his son to swallow it, which he did.

"How do you taste?" Arthur posed.

"Delicious daddy" Fred confirmed.

This prompted Arthur to remove himself from Fred, as he knelt down by his son's face, and started stroking. Fred held his tongue out, and waited for the cum to splash on it. After caressing Arthur's balls, he knew his dad was close.

"Here I go son" Arthur teased.

Finally, Arthur shot his semen into Fred's mouth, watching in amazement as Fred consumed every last drop of it without wasting a single bit. Sitting up, Fred was met with Arthur's lips, as they kissed lovingly.

"Never doubt how much I love you" Arthur said "Because I do Fred"

"I love you too daddy" Fred declared "You are my hero"

After kissing one final time, they got dressed and headed back to the house. Arthur put his arm around Fred, happy that he no longer had to hide his feelings, and that they could be happy together, even if others wouldn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> In order to make up for some of the quick chapters I've done, I will do some sequels.
> 
> Will start uploading again soon...


	58. Cho Chang & Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho experiences the time of her life as she has another day of passion with Hermione and Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore this ship more, as the chapter I wrote previously was a bit rushed.

It had been a week since Hermione had hooked up with Luna and Cho. All three girls had enjoyed themselves, but hadn't seen each other since. During an outdoor lesson, Hermione decided to sit with them, instead of Ron and Harry.

They had all kept their relationship a secret from everyone, knowing that revealing it could cause them a lot of problems. In Hermione's eyes, that was fine, because she actually enjoyed keeping everything secret, it made her feel special.

Whilst she tried as hard as she could to pay attention, Hermione found herself distracted by the two girls she sat in between. She took some time to look at Luna's bright blonde hair, enjoying the way the sun made it look even prettier. Luna stared back, knowing that Hermione was probably really turned on at that point. Luna was fascinated by Hermione's intelligence, and to find out that Hermione was happy to impart her knowledge made everyone happy.

Cho tried to break their stares, and gently coughed to get the other girls' attention. She felt a little bit left out, but when Luna smiled, Cho was calm and collected. Hermione's eyes were more soulful than before, making Cho lose her breath momentarily. Cho was unique, in that she was kind and gentle to everyone, regardless of how badly she was treated by them. It made Hermione's heart warm up as she thought about them all being together again.

"Hey, do you want to hook up after class?" Luna wondered.

"I would love that" Cho agreed.

"That makes three of us then" Hermione chuckled.

As soon as the class was over, Luna and Hermione dragged Cho to the room of requirement. To their surprise, when they entered, all of the stuff from their previous visit was there. Cho felt herself get hot with excitement.

"Looks like we need to carry on where we left off" Cho stated.

"Do you think we could..." Hermione trailed.

"Go on" Cho encouraged.

"Can we use you as our slave?" Hermione affixed.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that" Luna giggled.

Cho simply nodded, feeling the urge come over her to strip. She didn't care that her clothes ripped, she didn't care that she was going to be restrained. If the last time was anything to go by, she was going to have a great time.

Hermione and Luna undressed slowly, making sure that they made Cho excited. Hermione then pushed Cho down on the bed, using her wand to tie her up. Hermione watched as Cho squirmed, but she wasn't done yet. She put a ball gag over Cho's mouth, making sure that Cho was unable to talk.

"You see, you've been a naughty girl" Hermione teased.

"And you need to be punished" Luna added.

Luna began by inserting her finger into Cho's pussy, feeling her get wet and tense up as she did so. Cho moaned under her gag, and this made Luna and Hermione wet simultaneously. Hermione quickly stopped Luna from fingering Cho, and kissed her.

"Let's put on a show for her" Hermione suggested "Before she reaches her climax"

"That's a great idea" Luna concurred "I want to feel you move around inside me"

Hermione bagan by pushing Luna against the wall, licking her pussy intently. As she inserted her tongue, Hermione felt Luna contract around her. She went deeper and deeper, before she found Luna's g-spot.

"Oh god!" Luna moaned "Hermione, that's so... g-good!"

Hermione could feel Luna getting so wet, and at the same time, she felt a dribble coming out of her clit. Luna couldn't control herself as she jerked slightly with every lick Hermione was giving to her.

"You invade me so well" Luna mumbled "I wish you could go deeper!"

Realising that she would need something more, Hermione found a strap-on and put it on. Luna got onto all fours, and rubbed her pussy seductively, as she tried to get herself ready for what was about to happen.

Cho was enjoying the sight that was in front of her, although of course she would rather be there getting involved with them. Her body felt hot, as she was becoming so horny that it wasn't going to take much for her to orgasm.

She watched as Hermione lined up the head of the strap on with Luna's entrance. Pushing in lightly at first, Hermione heard a squelching sound as she had covered them in lubricant. Luna whimpered as her clit was stretched.

"Oh my god!" Luna screeched "Please, give me all you've got!"

Hermione loved being in control as she moved in and then quickly out again. Luna's clit gripped onto the strap-on very tightly. It felt so weird to have this experience, but Hermione enjoyed the view that she had.

"Hermione, I'm not going to be able too---" Luna stated.

She couldn't hold onto herself anymore, as Luna squirted all over the strap on. It left a puddle of liquid on the floor, as Hermione removed the strap-on from Luna. Luna sat down on the floor as she tried to recover.

Seeing Luna's orgasm gave Hermione an idea, as she wanted to feel it too. She attached the strap-on onto Cho, who was eagerly moaning encouragement. Luna's orgasm still lingered on it, and it made things easier, as Hermione lowered herself on.

"Cho, you're going to give me a fun time!" Hermione declared.

She began bouncing on top of Cho, starting slowly, but she quickened the pace massively in a very short period of time. Cho enjoyed the force with which Hermione was banging down onto her, it made Hermione's boobs jiggle in a seductive way.

"It feels great doesn't it?" Luna posed.

"It's better than that!" Hermione moaned.

The motivation Hermione now had meant that she wasn't able to concentrate, as she looked down at Cho and saw her eyes were closed. This made Hermione know that Cho was having a good time, and that thought sent her over the edge, as she felt her pussy tense up, before her liquid squirted out.

"Wow, I've never experienced such a good feeling" Hermione claimed.

"Don't you think we should let Cho have her turn now?" Luna suggested.

Hermione looked at Cho, who was nodding enthusiastically along with that suggestion. Luna wanted to take the initiative this time, using the strap-on to give pleasure to Cho. She entered completely without warning, and Cho felt all 9 inches of the strap on inside of her.

"You feel that?" Hermione teased "The sheer stretch it gives you!"

Cho moaned loudly as Luna was thrusting quickly. None of them had slept with boys, but if the strap-on caused them this much pleasure, then they would never sleep with guys. Cho became tense, she could feel the orgasm approaching, and began to buck with the sensation.

"You close?" Luna wondered "Squirt when you feel all the pressure reach it's maximum"

Cho couldn't handle any of it anymore, her pussy was so stimulated that her juices were released, and they dribbled down onto the bed. Luna remained in place for a minute to make sure she Cho had finished. When she removed herself from Cho, they all had big smiles.

"I think I need a rest now!" Luna giggled.

"We all need to" Hermione concurred.

Getting dressed again, they untied Cho and repaired her clothes so that she could also get changed. Cho looked at both of them in slight shock at first, before she realised that everything had really happened.

"I'll be here, at your service" Cho pledged.

"We're always going to be here" Luna responded.

"You two are under my control, and I love you" Hermione concluded.

They shared kisses, before leaving the room of requirement and getting some confused faces from Harry and Ron. They remained silent, and left the boys wondering as this relationship was far to precious for them to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was better.


	59. Harry Potter & Petunia Evans Dursley (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia needs Harry, and finds an inventive way to have fun with him, even with Vernon and Dudley in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel I wanted to write due to popular demand.

Petunia was feeling refreshed, having a new vibrant energy ever since she slept with Harry. Knowing how much bigger he was than Vernon, Petunia tried to work out when she could next logically have a chance to do it once more.

There was one problem, which was that Vernon and Dudley were both staying home a lot more in the weeks that had passed. It left her feeling unsatisfied, and she had become distant from her husband, as it was his fault, after all.

As they sat down to eat dinner that evening, Harry could sense that something was up, seeing that Petunia wasn't acting like her usual self. He quickly gestured for her to join him in the hallway, as he became so concerned about her.

"What's wrong?" Harry posed.

"I want you" Petunia sighed "But they are still here"

"I know how you feel" Harry muttered "And I don't like this either"

"If only there was a way we---" Petunia said.

She didn't finish her sentence, remembering that there was a way for them to be discreet and have lots of fun without being caught. Petunia couldn't believe that she had never considered it before, but now was as good a time as any to suggest it.

"You know your wardrobe?" Petunia wondered.

"Yes, what about it?" Harry replied.

"There's a big part missing at the back of it, and on the other side it the bathroom" Petunia explained.

"What are you saying, exactly?" Harry questioned.

"If you get into your wardrobe, I can satisfy you as the part of the bathroom wall next to your wardrobe, can be removed" Petunia uttered "We used to use it to keep an eye on you"

"That's a great idea!" Harry beamed "That means no one will know!"

"And I will do all the work. I can lock you in your room, and lock the bathroom" Petunia giggled.

Petunia walked towards the stairs, grabbing Harry's arm to drag her up with him. She quickly pushed him into his own bedroom and locked the door, that way she could pretend to Vernon and Dudley that she was giving some kind of a punishment to Harry.

As soon as his bedroom door had slammed shut, Harry began to undress. As he removed his briefs, he felt his cock pop out proudly, and it was already starting to ooze some pre-cum. He opened the door to the wardrobe and emptied it, revealing the missing part at the back.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Petunia had locked the door and had quickly removed all of her clothes. She lightly rubbed her pussy in anticipation of what was about to happen. Climbing into the shower, Petunia stood happily in front of the missing wall, and could see Harry.

Looking down, she saw how excited he already was, and walked closer to her nephew. To start, she began by kissing him softly, allowing herself to become all consumed by what she had planned on doing. She could feel his dick rub against the edge of her clit.

"You are already wet" Harry observed "I guess you need this don't you?"

"I've needed it ever since last time" Petunia confirmed "So, what do you say we get the fun started?"

Harry nodded, and Petunia got onto her knees. Feeling the pulse in his cock, Harry grabbed it and directed his penis into his aunt's mouth. It felt moist, and he felt his heart go fast when she looked up at him.

"That's it, get me nice and sloppy" Harry teased.

Petunia really liked it when Harry talked to her in that way. She inserted a finger into her pussy, imagining what it would feel like to have Harry inside her again. She increased the suction a bit, but Harry stopped her.

"Is something wrong?" Petunia asked.

"No, I'm just getting over excited" Harry answered.

Petunia got on the floor of the shower, pulling Harry through the wall to join her. He wanted to give her a bit more attention, so Harry bent down and inserted his tongue into her vagina. He could feel her relax as he went, knowing that she was going to get lots of pleasure. She let out a loud moan, as she felt his tongue reach her g-spot. The walls of her clit, then wrapped tightly around his tongue, and his movements sent her into a trance.

"Harry, I need you right now!" Petunia ordered.

"Okay Petunia, I'm yours!" Harry declared.

She lifted her legs up, resting them on his shoulders, as Harry quickly rubbed lubricant inside her, and on his cock. He put the tip of his dick into her clit, and felt warmth surrounding him. He pushed all the way in, as she allowed him full access.

"I want your baby!" Petunia moaned "Please, I beg you, impregnate me!"

"That's what you want?" Harry rejoined "Then that's what you're going to get!"

His thrusts sped up, sweat poured down his face and Petunia felt herself being stretched. She was never able to feel this happy with Vernon, and the fact that Harry was dominating her, gave her even more excitement. Unable to contain it anymore, she squirted, but it didn't get far as it coated the entire length of Harry's penis.

"I love this so much!" Petunia screeched "But my womb needs your sperm!"

"It's locked and loaded" Harry responded "Are you ready for me to fire?"

"Damn right I am! Petunia retorted.

"Get ready!" Harry screamed.

He was rough, but it only took a few thrusts for it to happen. He felt his dick dance as he shot several big loads of semen into Petunia. She felt it travel up inside her, and held Harry in position until she had it all.

Harry was exhausted, and fell down beside Petunia in the shower. He put his arms around her, protecting her and giving her the chance to calm down once more. She kissed him passionately, as she felt his load travel deeper insider her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!


	60. Harry Potter & Hermione Granger (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left unsatisfied by Ron, Hermione finds more in Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hermione had been trying to keep herself feeling positive and she had gained a lot of confidence ever since becoming friends with Harry and Ron. At the time, Harry was shy and couldn't find the courage to ask her out, but that didn't matter as Ron asked Hermione out, and she was very happy.

To her surprise, being in a relationship with Ron was very boring compared to the relationships that others had entered into. It was well known that most of them were having sex, but each time Hermione suggested it to Ron, he came up with an excuse.

She decided to have one last attempt before giving up entirely on the idea, and for that, she made sure that she looked irresistible to him. She put her hair up in ponytail, and wore a pretty blue frock that was went down to her knees.

As she wanted to get closure on it either way, Hermione promptly found Ron in the Gryffindor common room. He was stretched out across one of the seats, and at first Hermione thought he was sleeping. When Ron moved his head and looked straight at her, Hermione approached him.

"So Ronald" Hermione opened "How about tonight, we have a good time?"

"In what way Hermione?" Ron replied "What are you suggesting?"

"Come up to my bed, let's enjoy each other" Hermione proposed.

"I don't know" Ron sighed.

This made Hermione frustrated, as she had been let down so many times and she wanted to know why. Her heart was breaking, as she genuinely started to believe that Ron didn't care at all about her or her happiness.

"Am I ugly or something?" Hermione demanded.

"What? No of course not" Ron insisted.

"We've been going out for nearly a year" Hermione rejoined "Why can't we make love?"

"I'm just not feeling up to it yet" Ron explained "But I do love you"

Turning around, Hermione felt embarrassed at the fact that it had come to that conversation. She walked up to the boys dormatories in order to put a rose on Ron's bed, but she was distracted when Harry came in and caught her.

"Hermione?" Harry began "You're not supposed to be in here"

"I know, but Ron and I have gone through a rough time" Hermione said "I just wanted to give him a token of my love"

"What happened?" Harry wondered.

"I want to, you know, with him" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, I see" Harry reacted.

"The thing is, I really need that satisfaction" Hermione continued "And he keeps rejecting me"

Hermione didn't really want to go into further detail than that, but she was about to discover that she didn't have to. Harry smiled at her and moved close, and she was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he was sat next to her on Ron's bed.

"You know, if Ron won't do it" Harry giggled "Perhaps I can help"

"Are you..? Are you..?" Hermione struggled "Are you seriously suggesting that we...?"

"I'm saying that I have loved you since we first me" Harry responded "And I'd love to lose my virginity to you"

Hermione started to feel her heart pulsate slightly, she knew that this was going to result in cheating on Ron, but she had controlled her desires long enough. She slowly closed the gap between herself and Harry, kissing him.

"I'd love that too" Hermione agreed.

Hermione used her wand to quickly remove their clothes, and cover them both in continuous lubricant. Harry wanted to begin, by lightly rubbing Hermione's moist clit. He felt her tense at the touch, but he was more distracted by the fact that he had never touched a vagina before this.

"Harry, that feels so nice" Hermioned mumbled.

As he rubbed with slightly more aggression, he saw that Hermione was becoming even more wet. It coated his fingers and when he rubbed over a particular area and Hermione let out a loud moan, he knew that he must have found her g-spot.

He kept rubbing for several minutes, before seeing that Hermione had tensed. She couldn't last much longer, and squirted all over his hand. She had an orgasm that lasted for a couple of minutes. Lifting his fingers to his face, Harry paused.

"I wonder what it tastes like" Harry commented.

Quickly, he sucked the juices off of his fingers, and enjoyed the taste. It was different to anything he had before, and he wasn't quite ready to stop. Leaning down, he inserted his tongue, exploring Hermione's clit and collecting the remains of her orgasm.

"Harry, that was amazing!" Hermione beamed.

"Thank you Hermione" Harry responded "But, any chance you could return the favour?"

Hermione smiled, before stroking Harry's long, thick and erect penis. She loved the feeling of the veins as they throbbed, and when she looked, she saw that Harry was smiling. Harry's cock was perfect, and feeling a sense of duty, Hermione took it into her mouth.

"Your mouth, Hermione" Harry moaned "I love your mouth"

She began sucking harder, loving the way that Harry squirmed as she went. There was no other place Harry would rather be at this point in time, but as much as he was liking the experience, he wanted more.

"Hermione, I think we need to go further" Harry observed.

Hermione stood up, and was facing away from Harry as he prepared himself. He slowly positioned himself at Hermione's pussy, and started the the tip. He wanted to take his time, but Hermione had other ideas as she pushed back on him, allowing him to be fully inside.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Of course" Hermione answered.

Harry began moving in and out of Hermione passionately, it was all worth it to hear Hermione moan with pleasure, as she gripped tightly onto him. Hermione knew that there were going to be consequences, but she didn't care.

"Harry, shoot everything into me!" Hermione begged.

"But, what if---" Harry argued.

"I don't care what happens" Hermione interrupted.

"In that case..." Harry chuckled.

Harry went faster and could feel the sperm in his balls starting to move energetically in anticipation. It was ready to be released, and with one final push, his semen flowed freely into Hermione. He kept moving to fulfil her wishes to have all of it.

They separated, and as Harry smiled, Hermione felt like she was on top of the world. She no longer wanted Ron, she wanted Harry and after everything that had happened, Hermione was sure that Harry was her soulmate.

"I love you so much" Hermione declared "Ron and I are breaking up, so you and I will be together"

"I love you too" Harry concurred "And Ron is the one missing out, don't feel guilty as he had his chance"

Not wanting to get caught, Hermione quickly used her wand to dress them both, and she kissed Harry, enjoying his lips on hers. When she left, Hermione blew Harry a kiss. She knew that their relationship was only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	61. End Of Part 1

That is Part 1 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	62. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
